Melting Ice
by Momo16
Summary: Sinder, is half vamp - half human like Nessie, when her father is murdered by wolves, she is forced to live with the Cullens, she isn't a big fan of wolves, but what will happen if one imprints on her? Not as bad as it sounds, please give it a shot! :D
1. Meeting

**First Fanfic, so please be nice!**

**disclaimer: don't own twilight!**

1. Meeting

Finally, I had arrived. To the Cullen's estate. It was huge, much, much bigger then my house I lived in, back in England. I knew they could hear my footsteps and fluttering heartbeat, from inside, as I approached the front door, wondering whether I should knock or not. I did though. A tall -handsome- blonde male opened it, I could tell by the description my father has left that this was Carlisle Cullen.

''Hi'' I said nervously.  
''Come on in, you look like a Blair'' my heart hurt at the sound of my family's name.

I walked in to see 9 people and hear 2 heartbeats excluding mine.

'Come in Sinder, this is Esme, my wife.' he gestured to the pretty woman, with a heart shaped face and wavy brown hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly. I looked round to see everyone's eyes on me; I felt my cheeks burn up. I never liked being the centre of attention. He then gestured to the rest of the group.

''This is Jasper and Alice'' the small petite pixie like female waved at me enthusiastically standing next to the tall lean blonde male.

''This is Bella and Edward'' the bronzed touseled haired male whose hands were entwined with the brown haired female.

''That's their daughter Nessie and Jacob - who is a werewolf - and at the end over there is Rosealie and Emmet'' I knew straight away, Nessie was the same as me. Half human, half vampire. My instincts took over and my eyes fell onto Jacob, I stiffened in response, as did he.

''Everybody this is Sinder, the daughter of my good old friend Cillian, she is like Nessie, half human - half vampire, exceptionally rare.'' There topaz eyes widened a little, however they composed there self.

''What brings you here child? How's your father?''

''Dead.''

''What? How?''

''Werewolves.''

I handed him a letter from my jean pocket, written from my father. My eyes flashed to Jacob, who was now looking uncomfortable.

''Of course you can stay here dear; Esme will show you to a room. I'm so sorry for your loss, I can't bare to imagine how you must feel, first your mother...now your father'' he shook his head softly. Don't cry, don't show them you're weak, and don't show them you have lost everything ever important in your life.

''It's not your fault.''

Esme walked me to a vacated room, which was now mine, It was bright and spacious. Nice. I sat on the bed, just thinking about my father and the few remaining glimpses I remembered of my mother. I heard footsteps approaching my door, I looked up before the door opened, and Nessie walked in, closely trailed behind was Jacob.

I smiled up at her, she seemed nice enough and roughly my age. ''Hey, I'm sorry about your parents. It must be hard.'' she came and sat beside me on the bed. I couldn't reply instead I kept my eyes focused on my bag. She smiled attempting to cheer me 'anyway Esme has cooked dinner for me, you and Jacob...also some of the pack members...you won't have a problem with that will you'' her smile faltered a little.

''Pack members...'' then realisation hit me ''OH! Ohhhhh err no I guess...I'm just a little confused on how your all friends...they're our enemies...''. Nessie looked over to Jacob and replied ''They are not the bad ones, they have helped my family so much'' she looked expectantly into Jacobs's eyes...EW!

He lifted her up and kissed her.

Right, THAT is disgusting! I think I puked a little in my mouth, I was mentally screaming for them to leave the room.

As if on cue, Nessie's father –Edward- appeared at the door ''ahem...Nessie, Jacob downstairs please'' as they stopped sucking face and leaved he turned to me and said ''sorry about that...you will get used to It.'' he smiled and walked away...

_Great!_ I thought and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle down the corridor.

**I know it's abit short but please please please review! :D**


	2. Wolf Pack

**disclaimer: still not owning it Twilight**

2. Wolf pack

I was still in my room, looking in the mirror, at myself, my deep black hair was up to my waist now, in thick waves, and it contrasted majorly with my pale skin and rosy cheeks. I had inherited a lot of my father's looks, high cheek bones, and dim navy blue eyes framed by a thick set of lashes.

Thinking of my father, made my heart squeeze tight, we had become so close before his death, he was always there for me, he wasn't just my father he had to be my mother too, and even though he was a vampire I knew it was hard for him. He was everything to me, when I was younger, he would joke around and say ''when your older you're going to find your prince, you know'', I would laugh and reply with 'but my daddy will always be king''...I quickly wiped at the tear daring to fall.

I finally brought myself to go downstairs and dine with these people and wolves...

I found the kitchen easily enough, once there I found Nessie and Jacob sitting next to each other, eating...wow...clingy, much?

Don't get me wrong, I liked Nessie a lot, we had something in common, just not the wolf thing.

Esme was at the stove stirring something, which to my surprised smelled delicious. At the table sat 3 exceptionally tall tanned lads, they looked up at me as I entered the room. Nessie then spoke up ''guys this is Sinder...guys... HEY! Can you stop eating for like 2 seconds...thank you...anyway this is Sinder and she is like me, half human- half vamp''

They all looked up at me, for the second time in one day I could feel my cheeks burning up, ''this is Quil, Jared and Seth at the end'' she said their names with adoration, I smiled politely at the boys and waved. The boys picked up there eating, apart from the one at the end, Seth he waved me over, smiling, I hesitantly walked over to him, unsure of what he wanted with me. He looked my age 17, and harmless. When I neared he gestured for me to sit down next to him, his 100 watt smile seemed to get brighter It was cute on him, I was warming up to this boy he seemed nice - oddly.

We ate in silence for a while, until Seth spoke up.

''the others will be here, in a bit''

''huh?'' was all I could conjure up

''the rest of the wolves'' _oh my... that's freakin' wonderful, there's more! _

There was no point in replying, I had nothing to say.

Another few minutes past in comfortable silence, there was a knock at the door. Jacob got up to open the door – that's when the overpowering smell of pine trees and the woods hit me, a few seconds later the room was filled with more tall tanned wolves.

Because this isn't uncomfortable at all...

Jacob introduced me to the group, explaining my circumstances, and that's when I let my eyes fall onto him.

**In the next chpt, she will meet her wolf :D please review**


	3. Embry's Imprint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a nice pair of denim boots from River Island :P**

3. Embry Imprints

Embry POV

We (me, Paul, Collin, Brady and Sam) walked into the Cullen's house….yeah right I mean mansion, the sickly sweet smell overpowering me. I liked the Cullen's I really did, we had gotten close over the time when we were fighting with the newborns and Nessie was now Jacob's imprint, she was a nice chick. I walked into the kitchen to see the usual suspects. However then I got an unusual scent, it wasn't Nessie's or the other leech's, it was strong and overpowering but not as sickly ... just right. I looked round to see, what or who it was?

That's when I saw her, sitting next to Seth. She had raven black hair, I was immediately intrigued, she was sitting with her elbows popped up on the breakfast bar, she finally turned around to look at us. I was stricken by her beauty, ripe ruby lips - which I wouldn't mind tasting-, angelic cheeckbones and sapphire eyes which glistened with every blink she took. Her sad ocean eyes widened when they came to me, however she composed herself very quickly showing no emotions, she was beautiful yet sexy at the same time. I wanted to move closer to her, heck I wanted to do a lot more to her and to her voluptuous body.

Jacob spoke up at the moment before I could let my mind wonder off...

''Guys this is Sinder. She is from England and like Nessie, half human-half vampire'' shit, she has to have leech blood in her.

''Who would have a child with a leech? Really?''

Before I had time to react, I was pushed against the hard wall, with long pale fingers at my throat. Touchy subject for her, her lush lips not even inches away from my neck, I'd prefer it if they were somewhere else... damn it, I shouldn't be side tracked at a moment like this. Everybody had tensed up, ready to attack; even the vamp's came to take a look.

''I will kill you puppy, don't tempt me. I will.'' she whispered, even her threats where a turn on, specially with that British accent, she has.

She softened her vice grip from my neck.

''You can do whatever you want to me'' I whispered back with a wink. She then let go off my neck, stepping back.

''I...err...sorry!'' She was out of the front door in a flash.

Everyone just stood around, looking at each other.

''Where's she gone?'' I asked.

Edward was the one to answer me ''Just give her some time she needs time to adjust, she has been through a lot of pain lately'' everybody was starting to get back to their activities, before Edward could leave, I spoke up to him

''Hey Edward, I didn't mean the thing, about having a child with ...you know a leech''

He smiled at me ''It's ok, your thoughts were pure, I should know'' then he left.

I went to sit in her spot, next to Seth, who didn't seem to happy about her leaving.

''Why would you say something like that to her?'' he asked

''Whatever dude, it's not my fault she is one fiesty chick - sexy yes but still feisty'' _and beautiful_ Ithought to myself.

Damn! she was screwing with my mind and I haven't even known for more than 5 minutes. Get over it Embry, she is a half leech.

-o-

hours past and she hadn't returned. Why did i care though? Yes she was well fit and all, but she was a big girl she could handle herself.

I was sitting with Nessie and Jacob when he stood up and asked me if I wanted to go stretch my legs, sure why not?

He kissed Nessie goodbye ''Duuuuude's get a room why don't you?'', Jacobs response was a punch.

When we both reached the forest, we both started off running then phased, it was dark now, where could she be? My thoughts wondered back to Sinder.

_Dude, have you imprinted on the new girl? _Jacob asked.

_Err no, I haven't._

_Err yes you totally have, you can't get her out of your head_

_I haven't imprinted on a damn bloodsucker! _I yelled.

It never occurred to me that I may have imprinted on a _dhampir, _I haven't...I can't have...I have.

Jacob's laughter interrupted my thoughts

_Stop thinking about her then...face it bro, you've imprinted, whether you like it or not, when you gonna tell her?_

_What? I don't know how she will even take it, What if she don't like me...you seen the way she acted when I made that comment...also she has leech blood running in her, no offence man. I don't wanna be getting in any kind of relationship let alone one with a vamp. _I stated.

_She's in mourning; of course she was upset by that, she is hurting at the moment...her father just recently got killed. Oh and no offence taken._

That's when a new thought hit me _Your not gonna tell the pack are you? About the imprint?_

_No man, sup' to you, when you want to, they will find out eventually tho..._

I thought about her for a while, would she be back yet? I wouldn't know. It's not like I cared about her or anything but if she is my imprint then don't I have a duty to protect her? Jacob and I parted from the forest but I told him to keep me updated whether she showed up or not.

I ran as fast as I could, till I found a comfortable spot and lay there on my paws.

Looking up at the moon, thinking about her. (cue Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon, amazing song by the way)

**Please review Lovies :D**

**Dawnblaze-1, Coreysfallen, liz-tneb, ThoughThinker - Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing and being my first reviewers, I will try update ASAP :)**  
**wolveshill and Arielmermaid - Im trying to make them longer as I go along, Thank you!**

**Just want to say thank you to my friends for helping me Stevie Rae and Sinead :D**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I wouldn't mind owning Edward and Embry though ;)**

4. Nightmares

Sinders POV

He was tall, tanned and lean – just like the rest of them.

He stood there with the other's that had come with him; he had full curvy lips, his ebony hair falling in a slapdash manner just above his eyes, he was shirtless, which showed off his abs and the way he wore his shorts hanging off his waist. He was looking at me in wonder, like he hasn't seen a bloody half breed before; his eyes lingered down to my body and made me a little self-conscious.

Thankfully Jacob chose then to speak up.

''Guys this is Sinder. She is from England and like Nessie, half human-half vampire'' - great more unwanted attention.

''Who would have a child with a leech? Really?'' Said the wise arse mutt.

_How dare he?_

Anger raged through me, one minute I was sitting on the bar stool, and then next I held his fragile neck between my lethal hands. My lips were inches away from his jugular vein, I couldn't produce venom but I could still bite. A little bit closer and I could expose my teeth and sink them into his warm flesh. Before I could do anything else, everyone had come to see the commotion I was causing.

I didn't want to be seen as animal to these people, so I whispered with ''I will kill you puppy, don't tempt me. I will.'' Talk about not coming across as an animal. I softened my grip on his arm, trying to compose myself.

''You can do whatever you want to me'' he whispered back and winked at me, that's when I realised how close my body was pressed against his heated shirtless abs, I could feel his slow rhythmic heart, beating through _my _shirt, so I quickly let go off him. I could feel myself beginning to flush beneath my clothes. Bloody hell, everyone's eyes were on me, I could feel it.

I've made a total idiot of myself in front of everyone and especially in front of these stupid wolves...I guess I should apologise for ...well attacking him...I guess.

Apologise then bolt for the door. Simple. ''I...err...sorry!''

I was out of that door in a blink; one perk of being half vamp, the speed at the strength.

I just kept running, losing myself deeper and deeper into the forest. I had to get as far as way as I could so I could compose my incoherent thoughts, how could I have let something so daft get to me? I didn't care what he thought about me, he was just a stupid werewolf, just like the ones who had killed my father. I finally found a boulder which looked remotely comfortable, to sit on.

I hate him and his whole species!

I didn't even catch his name; I just lunged for him then felt this powerful urge against him, my lips being so close to him. I didn't know what came over me. Time passed by thinking about the unidentified werewolf, I tried to get him out of my head however he just wouldn't leave, he was embedded in my mind and refused to move.

Hours passed until I finally brought myself to move, I ran for a while letting the breeze penetrate through my hair, and quite frankly it felt amazing. I kept running until I caught the scent of a wolf...2 wolfs to be exact, that's when I saw them; one russet coloured wolf and one chocolate brown wolf. They were stationary; jus looking at each other, my father had told me that werewolf's in the same packs could communicate telepathically.

I moved to the side a little, to get a better look at them; but making sure I didn't blow my cover, the russet one's eyes looked exactly like Jacob's – full of compassion, I looked towards the chocolate coloured one, his eyes had so much warmth and depth to them.

Before I could get caught I slowly stepped back, taking silent steps.

when I was out of hearing range, I made a run for it again...ending up at a picturesque meadow; I lay there just looking up at the clear sky, at the scattered stars and moon.

Thinking about my father.

It was the werewolves fault - I wasn't even there when he was murdered, he was away on a business trip whilst I stayed with the house keeper, Margaret, my father was a good man; he never hurt humans and when my mum died giving birth to me, he raised me, educated me (he even let me experience public schools for a while), taught me how to hunt, the list was endless. Now he was gone and never coming back because of oversized canines.

He was everything to me, when he died, a big part of me died with him.

I must have fallen asleep under the blanket of stars as I could see him. My father.

He was running -in the dark- through a forest, one I didn't recognise, he looked tired and lifeless, I wanted to run up to him just to see him one more time, just to embrace him one more time.

That's when I saw those large yellow eyes, regarding my father's every move. I was screaming frantically now so he could hear my useless cries.

''Dad! Run faster! He'll kill you! Please!'' My feet refusing to move, anchored to the dirt.

The daunting eyes came closer to my father, now revealing a dark grey werewolf.

Tears were soaking my frost bitten cheeks, my father was oblivious to anything happening, he was just running.

''Daddy! Do something!'' It was no use. The wolf attacked, landing on top of him. I closed my eyes. Trying to escape this moment. Trying to block everything out.

''NOOOOO!'' I jolted up right -tears streaming my cheeks-, only to be met face to face with that smart arse wolf from yesterday, though he had a worried expression on his face.

It was a dream.

''Hey, shhhh calm down, I'm not going to hurt you...I'm going to slowly lift you up ok?'' I nodded numbly; I relaxed against his chest, whimpering slightly. I hated anyone seeing me so weak but his protective arms felt perfect around my cold shaking body, in this chilly night.

We didn't speak for a while; I guess he was waiting for me to stop crying. Finally he asked ''Are you ok? What happened back there?'' Again, leaning against his chest I nodded not wanting to answer his second question.

''Oh, I didn't get to introduce myself when we first met, I'm Embry Call by the way'' he smiled down at me.

Embry. Embry Call.

And that's when I felt myself fall back into unconsciousness against Embry's chest

**Thanks to my good friend Nicole A.K.A 'Pixie's stalker' for helping me with this chapter - I got hate mail from her for not being mentioned in the last chapter lol**

**Please please please review, you have no idea how much it makes my day! :D**


	5. Unexpected

**Sorry I took time, just been trying to perfect this chapter :D  
Thank you so much for the reviews...**

5. Unexpected

Sinder's POV

I woke up to find myself on the plush bed; the Cullen's had given me in my room.

Embry must have brought me here, that was nice of him, I could smell food being burnt from the kitchen, slowly I sat up in my bed to see that it wasn't my duvet covering me but a males jacket instead. I looked out of the window to see that it was still chilly and the sun hadn't risen yet so I must have only been asleep for a couple of hours.

I put on the jacket it was nice and warm and felt exceptionally comfortable, I made my groggy way downstairs following the smell of the food. Everyone seemed to be out, apart from Esme. Esme was good to be cooking at this time of the hour, probably a pass time since she didn't need to sleep. Walking into the kitchen I found not Esme but Embry, that explains the singeing of the food, quietly I perched on the bar stool. Taking advantage of this I sat there observing his every move, he was so gracefull even though he was burning everything.

I giggled at little at this thought.

Embry spun round dropping the spatula that was in his hand, "Fucking hell Sinder, don't creep up on me like that!" He genuinely made me smile, he seemed nice when he wasn't being a cocky, obnoxious, wise arse idiot.

"You can call me 'Sind's' if you want Embry?" He shifted a little on the spot, I could see slight blush creep up under his russet skin, and it looked rather cute on him.

"D'ya mind if I stick with Sinder, its beautiful and unusual...just like you" It was my turn to blush now, I looked down quickly breaking eye contact. Did he really think I was beautiful? For some reason the stupid werewolf sent my heart into overdrive, making it falter every once in a while. My defences chose then to shoot back up ''Shut up, you're not funny'' I liked how my name rolled of his tongue, but that didn't give him the right to mess with my head, I tried to change the subject ''what are you doing up so late? Are you not tired?'' I questioned.

''The Cullen's are out hunting, Jakes out with Ness and the rest of the pack are on parole or asleep, also I thought you would want a full English breakfast to say I'm sorry for the inappropriate comment I made...'' he grinned at me, facing me with a plate filled with fried eggs, burnt bacon, burnt toast and burnt mushrooms.

It looked pretty scary; I tried to hide the unsettled look from my face.

"Dig in! I made seconds as well'' Was it poisoned?

"Oh... erm isn't it a little early for a full English?" I didn't want to be mean to him, his face dropped a little, I could tell he was trying to mask his disappointment.

_Urgh! I felt horrible now! Stupid werewolf!_

Gosh, it felt like I was breaking his heart or something.

Quickly I dug into the charred breakfast, taking my first bite "Umm, wow you made this? It's great, I love the... flavours" the last part came out more as a question. His face lit up like a child receiving sweeties.

_Don't gag! _I kept repeating to myself. Embry just sat next to me watching me in awe as I crammed the so called 'food' into my mouth for a few minutes, I pushed the plate a little away from me; signalling to him that I was finished and full.

Finally he spoke up "Where you close to your dad?" I was taken aback by his abruptness, yet I felt I could tell him my whole life story and he would actually listen and care "Yes we...where, after my mum died giving birth to me. He brought me up, taught me everything I knew".

"I'm sorry." He looked genuinely sorry for me.

"Don't pity me; it's not your" - my voice caught a little in my throat- "fault, just your species..." I didn't want to talk about this anymore, I didn't want to reopen wounds; which I forced shut, he realised this and I silently thanked him for it.

"Sooo you ...you know got a boyfriend? Back in England? Or something?" He asked with a worried expression.

"No, I wasn't allowed to date, my father didn't allow it" he grinned at this.

"So you're still a virgin?" My misty blue eyes widened in shock, how could he be so upfront!

"It's not any of your business!" I exclaimed in horror, truth was I _was_ but I didn't want him knowing that, he would think I was more of a freak than usual. Someone as beautiful as him probably got girl's throwing themselves at him and by the looks of things he was probably _very _experienced.

For a split second I wondered what it would be like to be held by his strong powerful arms, to be under his weight whilst his hot steaming body pressed perfectly against my own. I quickly discarded that thought; I was thinking stupid things now.

_What was he doing to my head? _I hoped he couldn't see my blush now.

''The jacket looks good on you by the way" his eyes trailing my upper body, I looked down remembering I was wearing a jacket that wasn't mine. I started to shrug it off "Im sorry, I jus put it on because ...I just found it...sorry''.

''Hey, it's ok. Keep it on''- I had already taken it off handing it to him - "if you'r going to start taking your clothes off atleast wait until were in the bedroom" his smile was all wolf (every pun intended).

"Was that an innuendo?" I asked.

"Nope." he said popping the 'P' at the end.

"Don't pop you'r 'P'"

"It's not the only thing I want to pop" _Oh my..._

This time I had planned my attack, he was up against the wall with my fingers at his neck..._again_...I realised again how close my lips where to his flesh, but this wasn't a vicious attack, it was ...playfull...kind of fun...

''The only thing you will be popping is - '' I was cut off my him.

"Say popping again..."

"Why?"

"'Cuz you'r lips look ultra sexy when you do"

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' just for him.

Before I could think, he had taken advantage by switching our positons so he was now infront of me and I was the one with my back against the wall with my hand tightly in his grip just above my head, I was breathing heavy now, my chest heaving up and down.

"Urgh! let go so I can hit you!"

His body was pressed firmly against my own, leaving a small margin of air between us. "Why would I let you go so you can purposely hit me?"

"Because you'r so annoying" I say giving him a stern look.

"You'r so beautiful"

"You'r so arrogant!"

"You'r so perfect"

"You'r so cocky..."

"You'r so breathtaking..."

"You'r so ...so..." I had nothing. What a fail.

"Ran out of negatives yet?" he asked. I was about to answer but he brought his soft hot lips to mine, at first I wanted to push him away and ask what was happening, but I couldn't because it felt truely amazing, it was pure bliss.

_Oh my...my first kiss and it's with a stupid werewolf!_

His hands were roaming against my skin, and I did not object. His lips tasted bitterly sweet against my own, they were so hard yet so soft. His tongue snaked out brushing my bottom lip, begging entrance to which I happily obliged, our tongue's danced together to a unheard rhythm, In that moment I pushed him back for a little air; I pulled him back by his t-shirt eagerly as I went back to kiss him but my lethal teeth sliced a part of his lip, in that instance blood trickeled down his bottom lip. This time I licked his lip; tasting his sweet blood on my tongue. I moaned out in pleasure as his blood penetrated through me.

_NO! What am I doing? He's going to get hurt._I pushed Embry back away from me with force, which caught him off guard.

He must think I'm some kind of animal, lapping at his blood.

"Sinder?" he asked confusion spreading across his eyes.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He took a step closer to me, "Please don't!" before he could respond, I bolted upstairs praying Embry wouldn't come after me. I shut my door, and crumbled against it, fealing the tears sting my eyes. What have I done?

**Just wanna say thank you again to Stevie Rae...and PLEASE PLEASE review! I wanna know what you guys think :)**


	6. School

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviews and welcome to those new readers :D**

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

6. School

Sinders POV

Today was my first day of school, this was good, I need to feel a little normal. I was enrolling at Fork's high.

It's been days since my incident with Embry, and I've been ignoring him ever since, every time I thought about him, my heart would squeeze. He created these emotions inside me which I didn't know I had. Just one kiss from him was all it took from him to keep me wanting more.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't stop thinking about him, it hurt me to be away from him; but I had to stay away or he would get hurt and I don't think I could bare it if something bad happened to him.

He needed someone who was fully human, not someone who was half dead like me.

*flashback*  
_  
knock. knock._

"Embry please, just leave." I started to silently sob again.

"Sindz, it's not Embry, It's me Ness...Can I come in?" I picked myself up off the floor, to open the door. _How long had I been sitting there for?_

Nessie came in with a plate of warm cookies "Esme made them specially for you...come on," she brought me to bed to sit with her "tell me what happend..." she handed me a cookie.I sat on the plush bed with her "he..._we _kissed and " - my voice caught in my throat- " I cut his lip and tasted his blood but it tasted amazing...I'm so ashamed...he must think im an animal" tears started to stream down my cheeks again.

"Firstly - Oh emm gee! You kissed, how freaking amazing was it?, secondly - Don't be ashamed you silly, he most definitely does not think your an animal In fact he is really worried about you. Dad could hear his worried thoughts as everyone came back from hunting"

"Ahhh yes, my father told me, some of the cullens had 'extra powers' as he like to put it."

"Me being one of them" she slowly lifted her palm to my cheek, _Now tell me, how was the kiss? _That was amazing!I blushed a little under her touch, she slowly dropped her hand smiling at me, she was so beautiful, her pale skin framed by bronzed ringlets. I could see why Jacob loved her; she was rare.

I whispered, knowing it useless the vamps could all here me "It was out of this world, It felt like...like he was bringing me back to life, I haven't felt like that in a long time. I felt confident in his arms and _WOW _can he kiss! He brought out this raw passion out of me...but then I ruined.'' I lowered my eyes.  
She whispered back "You don't have to whisper I made sure everyone was out of the house so we could have this conversation," -she smiled at me- "and Embry is worried about you, you need to see him, he will explain your feeling better to you, the way Jacob did with me" she was still whispering. which made me smile, I liked Nessie she seemed to understand me, before we knew it we had finished all the cookies and we where sitting on the floor in hysterical laughter as she told me stories of her family and Jacob.

*end of flashback*

I was standing in front of my bedroom mirror, I was wearing navy blue ballet flats, with black skinny jeans and a blue checkered buttoned up shirt, I left my hair out, not bothering to make an effort with it. I quickly made my way downstairs to meet Jacob and Nessie, they were already waiting for me in Jacob's red rabbit, Esme and Carlisle waved us off, It had only been a couple of days but I was beginning to love the Cullen's as my own; Emmet was such a softy with me, Alice was always trying to force me and Nessie into dressing up, and to be honest I enjoyed it.

We finally arrived at the infamous Fork high, were my older 'adopted siblings' came, we went to the reception area to pick up our timetables for the term. Nessie and I, had a few of the same classes, luckily we have period one the same too: English Literature, it went past pretty quick, my second lesson was Math's where I was on my own but I didn't mind.

As we arrived to our designated lockers, I was putting my books into it before 3rd period started when someones arm came beside me and rested against the side of my locker, I slowly turned to see who it was, I couldn't use vampire speed it would freak him out, he had short blond locks, smoldering green eyes and a big smile plastered onto his face, he was not afraid to openly check me out biting his lip, making me feel totally self - conscious and exposed.

I didn't like this boy one bit.

"So Ness who is your friend here?" he called to Nessie, like I couldn't speak for myself!

"Erm...my adopted sister Sinder, she just started today"

"Is that short for Cinder-ella?" _Oh my...is he for real?_

"Er. No." Nessie answered for me.

He brought his hand out to me "Jude".

I didn't want to but I shook his hand hesitantly "It's nice to meet you" I said politely.

"Sexy accent you have there," -he raised his eye brows suggestively at me, _ew! This lad is getting way ahead of himself, If he thinks I want anything to do with him - _"hey i was wondering, d'you wanna get a coffee sometimes...or tea... or whatever you want" I couldn't help but feel there was double meaning to the last part of his sentence.

"She is Embry's girlfriend" said Nessie, was I Embry's girlfriend? Did Embry think that?

His hand moved up towards my neck, "wait, what are you doing?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"You have something on your collar" his fingertips were lingering against my collar bone.

"Your touching my neck"

"D'ya like it? I wont tell Embry if you do." he slowly started to back me up against my locker, I didn't know what to do, I looked over to Nessie for help. "I'll go get Embry" then she walked off leaving me with Jude.

_Yes, thanks for that Ness!_

"Just let me go Jude, please" I didn't want to attract attention by punching this guy in the face, "aw come on, your a fit chick Sinder, what are you doing with some idiot like Embry?"

"Stop talking about him like that..." I was pushing myself deeper into the lockers, trying to create space between us.

"Your too good for him, admit it" he held onto my shirt pulling it closer toward him.

"I'm falling for him!" _WHAT? I'm falling for embry? I can't be..._That's when I right hooked him in the nose, blood was now drizzling down his nose, I had to get away from him. Fast. I started breathing through my mouth, trying to get rid of his scent from my mind. I looked down the corridor to see Nessie with Jacob and Embry who had a murderous expression, Jude turned to see who I was looking at, at the sight of his blood Nessie stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around quickly running towards the exit, Jacob right behind her.

Embry caught sight of the blood and came running towards me, holding my hand "Let's get you outta here OK?"

"Please." I exhaled through my mouth, before leaving he shoved Jude into the lockers "If you ever lay a finger on her again, I will kill you" his voice was soft as silk, which made his threat more terrifying.

We drove silently to the wood's close to the Cullen's estate, he walked me into the meadows where he had found me, his hand gently wrapped around mine. I wanted to pull my cold fingers away from his hot ones but it felt so good to have a bit of warmth. That's what it meant to be half dead, though my heart beats a little faster than a normal humans, apart of me will always be dead. We both layed down on the forest floor looking up at the cloudy sky, finger entwined, we didn't talk for a while.

I kepy my eyes focused on the stars, "where's Ness? Is she OK?"

"Yeah, Jake took her home, he's with her now"

"Good. Good."

More silence.

Finally breaking the silence I add "Them two are inseprable.."

"There's a reason for that, I...I need to tell you something" I looked at him now, waiting for him to carry on.

**PLEASE review it makes my day! Next chapter may take abit of time seen as it Xmas and I have to revise for a LAW and PSYCHOLOGY exam =S Wish me luck! **

**Merry christmas and Happy new year!**


	7. Party Part1

**Thanks to any one who reviews or even reads :)  
This is part 1 ENJOY ;)**

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

7. Party P1

Embrys POV

"There's a reason for that, I...I need to tell you something" Sinder looked up at me expectantly, urging me to carry on, I lifted her cold hand holding it firmly in my own hot one.

''Well Jake imprinted on Ness, and -" she cut me off.

"What do you mean by 'imprinted'?" _oh fuck! I knew this question was coming, how did I not prepare an answer?_I looked her directly in the eyes, to show her I'm 100% serious.

" It's like love at first sight but it's much stronger than just love, it's like your whole life has a meaning to it now; it's to protect and love her no matter what. You become infactuated with her and vice versa, if your apart it starts to physically hurt both of you ...you want to be there for every breath which escapes her lips." I waited for her to take this information in.

"Why do I feel like your talking from experience?," she gulped "have you imprinted on someone?"

"You." Was my short and simple reply.

She sat up, pullinger her hand back, her dark Saphire eyes igniting "wha...what?"

"I imprinted on you, I'm...I'm falling in love with you" I smiled at her, I wanted to be closer to her; to embrace her beauty.

"Stop it's not funny" My smile faltered, I would never mock her. She stood up, eyes blazed on me.

"Sinder I would never lie to you, you mean to much to me and I've grown to love you" I got up and took a hesitant step toward her, however she flinched back.

"Don't!" she growled, "You have no right to say that to me! your...your a werewolf, your lying to me."

"I would never lie to you, please just listen, havn't you felt something toward me in this short space of time?"

"N..no! Stop it!" I slowly closed the space between us, however she wasn't having any of it, she pushed me away. Hard. Into a tree. Her act caught me totally off guard, I looked up to see that she had disappeared.

_Fuck my life!_That's when I phased.

Sinders POV

I ran into the depths of the forest, away from Embry. Away from his lies, letting the wind lick my cheeks. _Urgh! Stupid werewolf!_

I got to the house to see Nessie and Alice through the windows, finally I entered the living room.

"What's that in your hand?" I asked noticing the crumpled paper in Nessie's fist.

"Oh!...erm an invite to Jude's party...I'ts for tonight..." She hesitantly answered, I went to sit on the couch.

"Ahh ok, well you and Jake have fun" I replied, not really in the conversation, Alice then wandered over to me with her hands out waiting for me to take them.

"_Your_ going with them. Don't even think about refusing, you can either take my hands or I will carry you" She smiles innocently at me.

I tried to protest "but It's the start of term and I have alot of homework already _and _I punched the host in the face today, if you havn't forgotten". She wouldn't take it "I know you missed half a day so don't give me that lie, missy"- I couldn't help the groan which escaped my lips- "don't make me call Emmett!" at his name I was up, if she called him, he would cradle me like a baby. I heard Edward chuckle from upstairs, reading my mind.

When we reached my room, alice thrust a box into my arms, "I brought you a new outfit, hope you don't mind?" I smile up at her, reassuring her. I took the box into the bathroom and changed into the dress, I was dreading this party but Alice would never let me stay home.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I was met by gasps.

"That bad...huh?" I quickly turned around trying to make my way back to the bathroom, only to be met by Emmett.

"Inside now," -he smiled down to me-"I'll take you there myself..."

"Fine!" I grumbeled, trudging back into my bedroom, Alice and Nessie held up a mirror for me to see myself in it, it was a navy blue, one shoulder dress, which came up to the middle of my thigh, it was beautiful, yet simple, Rose entered into the room.

"I got the belt!" before I could ask what she was talking about, her hand were round my waist fastening an thin, black belt.

"Shoes?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry! I've got them!" Nessie called behind me, lifting up a pair of black strappy heels. I kept my hair down, which toned down my dress and complimented my shoes well, whilst the dress did the same for my eyes. I sat on on the bed ready, with Alice, waiting for Ness, she stepped out wearing a plain black bustier dress which came up just above her knee's, her hair tied up in a messy way so that a few of her copper curls fell to the side of her face, she topped it off with blood red heels. She looked stunning. She stood waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh ...yes sure." I replied.

Turns out Jake was invited to, which meant Seth and Embry would be too. _Oh the joys..._We reached Jude's house and wow was it big, not as big as the Cullen's but it was definitely bigger than your usual house. We walked through the hallway, which was compressed with heated bodies and alcohol stench, I could feel the base of the music pounding at my temples the song sounded like 'Like a G6'. Finally we made our way to the living room, the music was still blaring; bodies were dancing waaay to close with each other, alcohol sloshing around in paper cups.

"I'm going to get some drink's ok?" Luckily I had vampire hearing otherwise I would have never would be able to hear her.

"Erm...sure but no alcohol, please" I looked around and she was already walking away with Jacob, but I knew they had heard what I said, I pushed my way into a corner of the room because when I was standing in the middle, I felt someones hand creeping down my back, dangerously close to my butt. A few minutes past in the corner, I stretched on my toe's looking around for Ness or Jake or even anyone I knew, when I spotted Ness and Jake making out at the far end of the room .

_Great! They have obviously ditched me for each other! _That's when I saw Jude coming over to me, his face was still intact. _No no no no!_ _Was my right hook too subtle for him?_

He leant over me, looking down at me, I was trapped . _Was he pissed from before?_

"Hey, how are you?" _I guess not_, I pretended like I couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I said 'hey, how are you'!" he now shouted.

Making big extravagant movements with my hands, I said "Yes I do need the loo, thanks!" I quickly dodged under his harm and quicklly dashed out of the room before he follow, I started walking up some stairs and found an en-suit bedroom. I sat on the bed, collecting my thoughts, I wasn't here 10 minutes and I already wanted to leave and go home. To the Cullen's.

To forget this day ever happened.

I waited for a while, before finally getting up and walking to the door, I opened the door to be met with Embry, he stood wearing a black jeans, with a checkered buttoned down shirt, his hair was still the same; in a slapdash manner yet sexy. He had no idea how he made my heart pump faster than usual, how my body tingled under his touch, how him looking at me right now caused me to blush. He silently stepped into the room, and then he kissed me, shutting the door behind himself.

**Please review it makes me happy :D , seriously it does. No joke.**


	8. Party Part2

**sorry it took so long! I have exams and stuff _  
Thanks to everyone who even just reads, spread the word...  
Arielmermaid - thank you for that long review! **

**I enjoyed writing this so I hope you do too!**

8. Party part 2

Sinders POV

I wanted to push him away so badly, but I couldn't force myself to do it, his hand was so warm forming soothing circles against the small of my back, whilst his other hand was embedded firmly into my hair, my own hands started at his neck whilst working themselves down, to undo a few of his top buttons, I wanted to run my tongue gently over his abs. Our tongues caressing, I could feel myself pushing my hips up against him, feeling his heat burn through my dress into me and well lets just say I got a positive reaction from under his jeans. His lips worked there way hungrily to my jaw down to my bare shoulder, leaving a slow wet trail, he slowly brought his lips back to mine. I bit down on his lip, hard, causing a soft growl to form in his chest -which did wonders to my body-, my razor teeth broke his skin, I felt his tantalising blood hit my tongue sending my body into frenzy, I sucked hard at his bottom lip, trying to gain as much blood as I could from his small wound.

For a few moments I was lost in his life supply. Until I felt a force pushing hard against my chest, into the wardrobe with a thenderous bang, I looked up to see, Embry looking down at me across the room, his eyes wide with shock.

_I had lost control with his blood. What is wrong with me? I could have hurt him! _

"Sinder! I'm sorry!" he whispered, taking a slow step towards me.

"No! Keep...keep away from me! you can't be around me like this!" I used my speed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door , quickly. He was banging on the door, "Sinder, open up!"

"I...I...just leave." I was now sitting with my back slumped against the door.

"I'll break down this door, for you to talk to me!"

"No. No. No. Please don't this door is the only thing keeping me from hurting you..." My voice was a soft whisper but I knew he could hear me just fine.

Embrys Pov

I had to keep calm or I could phase right now. I sat with my back against the door, breathing in and out, in and out, trying to keep composed, I didn't mean to push her, how could I? She was my life and yet I pushed her away.

I wouldn't forget the pain in her eyes. The pain I had caused her.

"Sinder, I'm so so sorry for pushing you away, believe me, pushing you away was one of the hardest things I've done -"

She cut me off "It wasn't you, you didn't hurt me." _I didn't?_

"I didn't? So why did you ran away from me like that?"

"It was your blood, I...I couldn't stop, there was something about it. I'm sorry" her voice was soft against the music.

"Vamps live on the stuff, even half breeds like you want a taste from time to time, it's ok." It was only logical.

"That's not what I meant ...I've had human blood but...but yours was so much bitter, sweeter...I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop, and that maybe I would _hurt _you..." she cared about me, why else would she be afraid of hurting me?

"Blood is blood right? What makes mine so special? I thought you were getting into the kiss, going all kinky on me -" I heard giggling come from the other side of the door, this was the first time I have heard it; it was beautiful, musical like soft chimes in the wind. At that moment I realised, I wanted to be the one to make her giggle again like that.

I waited for her to finish before I carried on. "- but when you were...you know...it hurt...it burned like fire piercing my skin, I've never felt that sort of pain before."

she hesitated before answering, only for a second though " It hurt that much ? that's strange...blood extraction should never hurt that much unless im inserting venom which I don't have, it should be " long pause "pleasurable." I knew if I could see her, she would be blushing.

" ...well this is something new... maybe we should ask the doc about this?" It could be something different, did Ness and Jake have this problem?

"NO! I...I.. mean...we can't tell people what we did...what _I_ did..." I could hear the pain in her voice, it wasn't her fault; she has leech blood in her. It runs in her nature!

She was so stubborn.

"Sinder we need to ask, if we want to get any sort of answers" I _know_ I had a point, no matter what she said.

" I could ask Nessie first, see if this has ever happened to her and Jake, I mean they have been together a while and us? only 5mins." Woah! Were together? _Is that what she thinks?  
_

"Wait ..so were together? like ...a couple?" I couldn't help the smugness which crept into my voice. What can I say? I'm quiet the stud muffin.

She was obviously quick to be indenial "No. I never said that."

"Yes you did ,well..you implied it"

Silence. I heard the door unlock and she openned, I forgot I was leaning against it and and fell back hitting my head on the floor, I looked up to see Sinder just standing there looking down onto me. My head was near her sandals, her milky legs looking long and sexy, if I shuffled to the side a little I could probably look under her dress.

_Down boy. _I wouldn't do that to her, I love her, I respect her.

"We are not a couple, you get that?" _Not now, but you just wait..._

"Really? So your just using me for my sex god looks and amazing charms?" she could hear sarcasm dripping from my every word.

She flushed a little, "No...I ...just..." she finally sits down leaning over me, her face over mine, her hair drooping over my lips and neck.

I was looking at her dark eyes, they were so...so blue...I was caught up in them, I could look at them all day and just get lost in them, they had a sparkle to them. Like diamond's wrapped in the midnight sky.

"Your eyes...there so..so..blue. you know that? I mean obviously you know that but ...what im trying to say is that you have beautiful eyes " I couldn't help myself, It just came out.

"Thanks." she bent down slowly placing a slow tender kiss on my mouth, running her tongue ever so lightly over the bottom of my lip, however she pulled away too fast for me, standing up now. I felt a slow shiver run through my body, turning me on.

"If this is us not being together, I can't wait to see what its like when we are" she was giggling again, I couldn't help the smile on my face, it was such an amazing but rare sound. She then stepped over me, heading downstairs, no doubt to look for Ness.

I just sat there, looking up at the ceiling. Smiling.

_My life is fucking amazing!_

**_Please review! makes me happy :D  
If you have suggestions then don't hesitate to tell me!_**


	9. Shopping

**Sorry I took so long, been revising like crazy, thanks for not giving up on me :D, by next week I should be updating more frequently.  
This is probably the longest chapter I have written, so please do enjoy it... oh and check out 'Dear past, its hard to let go' by caitlinB54 - its very good :D**

**Collin and Brady are really not right...**

9. Shopping

Sinder's POV

I made my way down stairs, what was wrong with me; making out with Embry?

But I couldn't help it, I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop; he made me forget about all the pain, like there was a meaning to my existence. I could hear Collin and Brady whilst the music was still blaring, they must have arrived whilst we were ...err...pre-occupied, I could hear the conversation from the stairs.

Brady said" I told her to come close to me"

Collin replied "yeah, and?"

"Then when she did, I whispered to her "I want to kiss you passionately on the lips"" - awe who knew the little wolf was so sweet - "then slowly make my way up to your belly button." _Up to? Oh...Oh! My...Brady you dirty boy.  
_

I heard Collin laughing, those two where very wrong, I tried to ignore there conversation; when I bumped into Nessie looks like she was making her way upstairs, Jacob close behind her. She looked directly at me "We heard everything that happened with you guys...we thought we should leave it to you guys to sort it out… is everything okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak to her. She grabbed hold of my arm and started pulling at me to follow her, then I saw an image rush through to me. A garden?

"We are going to talk, lets go." She touched Jacobs arm ever so slightly but I knew she had showed him something because he just nodded and walked away.

_What did she show him?_

The garden was beautiful; it had a long pathway for people to walk down and right at the end you could hear the water trickling from a water fountain (surrounded by navy blue lights), there were lilies scattered everywhere which were pink however they looked purple under the blue light influence. It was a magnificent view. Exactly how Ness showed me. We ended up sitting on of the many benches' which were stationed around the white beautiful marble, the blue lights gave Ness's alabaster skin a light blue shimmer.

_Do I look like that? I couldn't pull it off as well as Nessie._

Time had passed, we were sure how long we had been speaking but when we went back into the house the music was still blasting, the scene was still the same, however know where people were dancing/jumping to Magnetic man - I need Air. This was so _not_ my type of party, people were way to close for comfort, the only body I wanted pressed against mine was Embrys..._oh my days...stop thinking about him...You think he still wants you? As this is the second time you have tried to suck him dry._Was Embry still here? Had he left?

My ears perked up as I listened for him, I regrettably tuned into Brady and Collin's conversation.

Brady whispered "so I had her up against the wall and then I went dow-" _Eww! _I quickly stopped listening to him _before _he got into too much detail, Nessie burst into laughter next to me, she must have heard what I did.

"How have you been? It's been time since we last saw each other". Found him, as I scanned the bottom floor - I was in the living room again, I saw Seth. He saw me and smiled the warmest smile, I genuinely liked this boy he was such a sweetheart.

"Hey Ness, Sind's."

"How are you Seth?" I asked

"I'm good, I think I just imprinted..." he looked down embarrassed.

Nessie then chimed in "Oh my gosh! Seth that's great! Is she here? What's her name?"

"She is here, I just came to get her a drink, her name is Nicola" he pointed to a girl, standing in the corner of the room looking pretty timid, she had red hair which stopped just past her shoulders. She has the softest look on her, her eyes were searching everyone fortunately for her it wasn't hard to miss Seth's tall tanned body towering over everyone else's. As her eyes met his - I could see the blush creep up on her cheeks and her eyes warm with adoration for him.

"She's cute Seth." I commented.

"Hey, have you seen Embry?" Nessie asked, did she know I wanted to see him?

"Erm...yeah he is with Macy, in the other room"

"Macy is here? I've not seen her since before she went away…" Ness asked.

"Who's Macy?" I asked curious about this girl

Seth and Nessie looked at each other uncomfortably, Seth then spoke up "She is …erm… she _was_ Em's girlfriend… until she went away over the summer."

I wasn't fussed if Embry used to date other girls, I mean he claims I'm his imprint; he _obviously_ dated before he met his imprint.

_Stupid werewolf! _I don't care though. Really. I don't.

"So? Was it serious?"

Ness then took the time to answer me now "Pretty serious, Embry lost his virginity to her…"

"Oh. Ok." I shouldn't care; this was all in the past. _She _was his past.

I wandered away on my pursuit to find Embry, I finally found him he was standing against the wall with her. She has short shoulder length platinum blond hair, with starteling green eyes, olive skin, she looked a little taller than me even from here I could tell she was pretty and well she knew it didn't need special vision to see that.

I was immedietly overcome by something... she looked good stood next to him.

She let her fingertips trace along his biceps. Slowly. I walked up to them now, taking my time I wouldn't want to seem like an eager beaver now, would I?

"Hey, you!, whose your female...friend?" I playfully -but painfully- punched Embry in the arm, I know he felt the pain, one of the advantages of being a half breed.

"Sinder, this is my friend Macy. Macy this is my.. .er Sinder, she is half human, half vamp like Ness" _What! WHY? ...Why was he telling her?_

"It's ok, Embrys told me everything, I know abt the mythical creatures" she smiled a dimple smile.

Her heart beat did not falter once. _Didn't she know I could snap her pretty little head with my thumb and forefinger?_"It's nice to meet you" _but not really. _**(A/N: sorry charlie is so cool like moment)**

"hey Mace, Sinder is new here," oh no! "why don't you and Ness take her out, like shopping or whatever...you know girly stuff"

"Really? You don't have to Macy, I'm sure you have better things to do..."

"Nonsence! I would love to! It's going to be fun!" _Chirpy bitch._

_Oh the joys!_

~O~

It had been some time since I went hunting- I could see the blue in my eyes darkening round the edges, so Rose and Emmet voluntered to take me the night before, which was nice of them.

I was in the garage admiring all the cars, especially Edwards metalic silver Astin Martin DB9 Vanquish, the car was a beauty! It was deffinetly a sexy car.

Edward had brought Ness a hot red chrome convertable R8, I couldn't help but feel a little down - It got me thinking about my father and what my life would be like if he was still alive..._would he have brought me a car like this when I finally looked 18?_ Because of my father, I was always a car enthusiast, when I was younger we would watch reruns of _Top Gear _together.

I was at some shopping centre in Seattle because Alice said the one in Fork's sucked, Ness drove us in her fathers new investment and it was a sweet drive. When we had arrived we met up with Macy; she was wearing black leather knee high boots, a hot pink skelt(skirt/belt), with a black vest top - which enhanced her perky privates. Where as I was wearing grey faded skinny jeans and a _top shop _vintage mikey mouse tank top, not really making an effort, hell my hair was in a messy bun, whislt a few strands came loose.

We walked around, trying and buying many different clothing items. Ness lifted a hot red pair of lace panties and a barely there bra.

"I think I may get this, Jacob likes red on me," she smiled, she then thrust a black pair in my hands "get one for Embry"

My eyes widened, and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks I looked over at Macy who was picking out some skimpy outfits for herself "Don't worry hun, been there done that...literally" she laughed.

Oh ha bloody ha!

I kept it in my hands and waited to pay for it with Ness, Macy didn't need to know I was still a virgin and I didn't plan on doing anything with the werewolf anytime soon. I would just keep it in the back of my wardrobe, I didn't have to be used.

We took a short break as Ness wanted a bathroom break after hours of shopping, Macy and I stayed outside waiting.

"So how long have you known Embry?" She asked politely.

"Erm a few weeks now I guess, you?"

"Since we were 6, we were always close even dated for sometime" -you don't say -" and I can't forget the time he just stopped calling me and lost all communication, but I couldn't leave him... I'll never leave him" Obbsesive creep.

"That's nice to know..." _What else can I say to that?_"You know I never thought Em would get involved with a half breed"

I was not involved but I was to distracted by her comment to set her straight "what do you mean?" I was intrigued now.

"It's just he never liked vamps, now he likes the Cullens but first he thought they were blood suckers and well Im suprised he picked you to date...I mean you must have that sweet sickly smell about you which he hates, you being a bl- vampire of course,...he is a human ...well sorta. Don't you ever want to drink his blood?"

"No." my voice came out in a low whisper.

"Never thought about his blood?" she asked in a seductive tone. Kill her, kill her now.

"No" _Ness where are you?_"Hey! I'm back!" _Thank god! _

"Can we go home now?" I asked

"What's wrong?" Ness looked genuinly worried.

"Nothing i'm just tired" translation: I hate Embry's ex!

**I don't like Macy one bit, she is up to something's ...Please review and tell me what you think also If you have any idea where this story is going then please please do tell me, because I have no idea (No joke) XD **  
**Also anyone watch Top Gear? Or watch Charlie is so cool like on youtube?**


	10. Defying Gravity

**Exam's are over! YAY! *mini celebration*  
If anyone wants to get some input in the story then don't hesitate to PM me, it's always appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

10. Defying Gravity

Embry's POV

I saw Sinder before she left, she looked gorgeous...she was only wearing faded skinny jeans, and a Mickey mouse tank top but what did it for me was the way her hair was done up and the way her dark hair spilled out framing her face like raven feathers.

She was different to the previous girls i have ever dated, she never fussed over her looks, she didn't need to. She never wore tight fitted clothes like Macy, she was the total opposite of her, and I loved her for it.

She was the definition of beauty.

At first I thought she was sexy, I told her I loved her but it wasn't true - because I realised I loved her at Jude's party where she showed me her naive side. Something I knew she would rarely show me again. She had this invisible force field which she has built round herself, because she thinks people are going to hurt her, but I'm not, I want to spend my whole eternity with her.

I love her.

She wouldn't believe me, she'd say its too soon and that I was lying to her - just trying to get into her pants. I never thought I would be falling for a vamp...well half vamp but I am, every time she is near me I want to touch her, to feel her skin heat up under mine. I loved the way her lips curved when she says my name; I wondered what it would sound like to have her breathing my name out in ecstasy...

_Down boy. Down._ _Ness and Jacob are right there, you can't be getting thrills now, think of something to take your mind off it. Quick! Oh my god! Hurry up... Billy Black! Ewwwwww! _Wow! That totally deflated my hard on. Jacob's going to kill me if he hears me thinking about this when were in wolf form.

I went home for a while, there was no point staying at the Cullen's the girls wouldn't be back yet. I mean they're girls. So I drove back home, my mum was home cooking soup so i figured now would be a good time to tell her I had met a girl. Although she doesn't know about the werewolf thing and vampires but she don't need details, I would just give her a rough idea - I didn't know my dad so It had made me close to my mother.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" _What was I thinking? I can't tell her!_"Nothin', its cool"

"What's her name?" _Freaky woman! How does she know?_"A mother always knows when her child is unhappy, now speak." _Yes, Ma'am._

"Err...Sinder, I think I...I love her...actually I ...err..._know _I love her mom, she is amazing"

"Oh Emrbry, are you sure? She isn't just some girl you want to... you know get lucky-" I felt my cheeks heat a little as she said this.

''Mom! Stop! I feel different with this girl like she is like everything to me, no matter what she does I'm drawn to her...It's like she makes me a better person...she just don't know it yet" My smile faltered a little, and my mom did not miss it.

"Does she not feel the same way?" She asked a frown forming her tired face.

So I answered as truthfully as I could "I'm not sure...she restricts herself way too much and I'm trying so hard to get her to open up, I guess she don't know what she feels about me yet...she is still mourning her dad's death and it kills me because I want to make her happy ... But she is pushing me away and ...and I just have no idea anymore..." I let my voice trail off.

"I need to meet her - she has finally made you a man!" _What?_ She must have realised my dumb-founded look as she continued "I thought you would never find a girl to make you fall in love her...and you know I was getting worried, no momma wants to see her child never settle down...I'm so proud of you" she pinched both of my cheeks.

"So when do I meet this young lady?"

"What? I just told you, she doesn't know how she feels herself."

"Oh yeah, sorry son...well when she finally comes to her senses, introduce her to me" yeah suuuuuure mom.

I took that as a signal to leave and go back to the Cullen's, the girls should be back soon.

I was on the couch with Jacob watching ESPN, when only Ness walked through the doors -with lots of shopping bags- making her way to Jacob.

"Where's Sinder?" I asked.

"She said she needed a bit of air, so I dropped her off outside and she ran into the woods" _Why?_"Why? What happened?" _Was something wrong with her? She seemed fine in the morning...maybe I should go and check on her_

"She was fine then towards the end she said she wanted to come back early as she felt tired" _How can she feel tired? She is half fucking vamp!_

I didn't bother replying I sprinted out of the doors, making my way to the forest when I was out the view I took my shorts off - letting the wolf take over me, Collin and Brady were the only ones who were already phased.

_Brady: She was screaming my name louder and louder..._

Collin: Score!

What the...? I found the scent I wanted and quickly phased back to human. I ran now in my human form, I found her in the spot where i first met her...when she was having that nightmare about her dad.

"Hey"

She looked up from her thoughts, she smiled a week smile "hi".

"Soooo...What's up?"

"Apart from your species killing my father, forcing me to live her and you saying I'm your imprint...nothing"_ Why was everything so difficult with her? I only asked a simple question. Just let it slide._"How was your day?" I reached over to hold her hand but she flinched away - I tried to hide the pain on my face.

"Macy is ...interesting" Macy must have said something.

"Did she say or do something?"

"Nothing but state the obvious"

"Which is?"

"That were not right for each other...you're a werewolf - I'm a bloody vampire **(A/N: no pun intended) **...were enemies...It's like we're trying to defy gravity by being together"

"Ness and Jake are together" _They can do it, why can't we?_"It's different for them." Her voice was an audible whisper.

"How?"

"It just is." Was that all she was going to say to me?

"Tell me how it's different Sinder?" She tried to turn away but I held her by her shoulders forcing her to look me. Her eyes widened I saw a familiar fear in her eyes which unsettled me...I quickly shook the feeling away.

"Because she doesn't have to live with the guilt that she is falling in love with the species that killed her father!" Her voice rose many octivates, scaring off any close birds.

That's when she took into the Forrest.

_Oh fuck, fuckity fuck!_

I ran after her trying to catch up "Sinder wait! We need to talk!" - Damn she is fast! - "If you don't stop, so help me God I'll-"

"You'll what?" _Shit! _She stopped dead in front of me; I had to keep myself from falling back.

I couldn't do anything to her, she was my everything..."Nothing...just hold up...lets go back"

I could see her contemplating whether or not she should listen to me "Fine!" she grumbled...wow she looked adorable. I slipped my fingers through hers and I felt her tense under my grip, but she didn't let go, we ran hand in hand back to the Cullen's. When we got there Edward was outside on the porch waiting for us and the house looked empty.

_Where is everyone? _I asked mentally.

"We thought you may need some space so were going out for a while, we will be back in a couple of hours" He nodded towards Sinder and took off.

We were upstairs in Sinders bedroom in seconds; she was straddling her desk chair - _if only she would straddle me like that_ - whilst I wandered round her room. This was the first time I was in her room...who knew where this could lead? _  
_

On the side of her bed, there were 2 pictures, one with Sinder - she looked like she had no worries in her life as she smiled a dazzling smile which met her sapphire eyes - and man who looked awfully familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it and another with a woman about my mother's age, with her arm round Sinder and a girl who looked 16 at the time, she had short black hair tied in a contrasting colourful bow, her dark orbs which held so much depth to them.

"Who are these?" I asked curious.

"That's my father and I...my mum died giving birth to me," - She answered pointing to the first picture, she then moved onto the 2nd one - "and that's my house keeper Maggie, with her daughter Sherrelle...who is about my age...well the age I look...she is bloody brilliant, she knew what I was and she still accepted me as her best friend" she smiled a little at this.

I couldn't stop looking at her dad's picture...something about him was not right.

"I didn't know there was another Werewolf pack in England..."

"There isn't." She stated.

"Then where was your dad ...erm killed...if you don't mind me asking"

"He was here, in America...on business" My breath caught in my throat, my heart was increasing by the second.

She did not miss this "I can hear your heartbeat increasing and can smell your blood going into overdrive, why?" she asked wary.

Everything fell into place. I had come face to face with her dad before.

Right before his death.

"I'm sorry..., fuck I've got to go" - I placed a gentle kiss on her silk lips.

I was out of that house before she could reply.

_Oh Embry, what the fuck have you done?_

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Love Embry's mum!  
Tell me what you think, Reviews are bloody brilliant, so do it! 3 :D**


	11. Happy Birthdaynot

**Thanks to Everyone who reads and even reviews :D  
Means a lot****...**

Happy Birthday...Not

SindersPOV

I was missing my father a lot today and the day had only begun, I wish he was her to embrace me and tell me everything I wanted to hear.

It was my birthday today and I was missing England like crazy.

I hadn't seen Embry in weeks now, the last time was when he was in my bedroom. It could have lead to anything but instead he ran out of my room like he had seen a ghost, I asked Jacob at first how Embry was and if he was ok, but Jake had told me that he was ok he was just busy.

_What was wrong with him?_More importantly... _What was wrong with me?  
_

_It had to be me, what else could it be? Every time I was pushing him away from me when I should have been pulling him closer._

He lied to me, everything he said about loving me and I being his 'imprint' it was all a stupid lie to get into my pants, but when he found out he couldn't get in them, he picked up and left.

_Tosser..._but I was stupid as well thinking I could let myself actually fall for someone - heck a werewolf out of everything. He was the sun trying to melt my icy outer shell, just when I thought I could let my shield down he does something which makes them rush back up.

I tried not to cry for the stupid werewolf however it was hard not to, over the weeks I had - and I hate to admit it- gown to like him a lot...if I didn't know it back then I do now.

_*knock knock*_Ness came running in and jumped on my bed making it bounce "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy Birth-"

I quickly wiped at my tears. "Err...come in"

I cut her off before she could carry on "What makes it so happy?" I asked pulling the duvet over my head.

"Come on! Up and away! Your finally 8... 18," - she pulled the duvet from under my finger tips, smiling down at me now -"we have presents!"

"Really?" Of course I enjoy getting presents. It's only natural!

"Yeah, now hurry up!" She started dragging me out of my bed.

I silently got ready, I put on a pair of plain Black skinny jeans and my fitted union jack jumper (hey, I was missing home!), with plain black pumps. I opened the door to an eager Nessie, who I just noticed was wearing a purple bustier dress with black 2 inch heels. We made our way down the stairs, into the living room to be met by a huge sugar frosted cake, which had Navy blue roses working their way round the cake. The beautiful cake was surrounded by loads - and I mean loads- of various shaped presents.

I scanned the room everyone was here apart from Embry, I tried not to show it on my face but it's not my fault my empty heart was aching for him. I kept smiling trying to blink away the tears which had glazed my eyes.

"You guys didn't have to go all out...with the presents and everything"

"Nonsense! Your part of the family" Esme came up to hug me.

_She was like the mother I never had._

"Time for presents!" Alice practically squealed "this is from me and jasper, don't worry I know you'll love it"

She handed a silver box tied in a neat blue bow, I pulled at the bow and lifted a lid to find a black dress with silver ribbon starting from the bottom, weaving in and out of the material working its way to the top where it tied over one shoulder.

"Go put it on. Now"

I was about to protest when Emmet stepped in front of me- grinning, I groaned making my way up the stairs. Finally I was dressed in the new ensemble I was back downstairs opening presents. Esme and Carlisle had given me a silver bracelet like Nessie's which had the Cullen's family crest on it - which made me tear up for the second time today, Rose and Emmet had gotten me 2 tickets to an overnight stay in a hotel in New York, Jacob had made me a dream catcher, which was very pretty and it was made out of dark mahogany colours, he told me Seth would be over with Collin and Brady to give me my gifts.

Lastly it was Edward and Bella's, he passed me a little silver box, and I lifted the lid to find a car key.

A Aston Martin V12 Vantage key to be precise.

My eyes widened - _Oh my...You brought me a car? _I asked mentally, as I was too shocked to speak.

Edward stood there smiling "Yep. I heard your thoughts that day".

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" Rose asked. I was lead to the garage where I saw it - it was a convertible in chrome black with black tinted windows - I heard Jake wolf whistle which made me laugh.

I walked up to it and _stroked_ the roof.

"Oh my...She is a beauty! Thank you so much, I love her!" I ran to Edward and Bella and hugged them tightly.

"We got it shipped from England for ya ...it produces 510 BHP" Emmet said.

"Oh I know..." I replied.

"Take it for a test drive." I heard Jake say

"Why? You wanna come?" I asked him, I could feel the excitement rolling off him, he looked over at Nessie. She placed a soft kiss on his lips "Go. Have fun baby", he wrapped his arms around her waist and mumbled "I love you." before hopping into the passenger's seat. I sat behind the wheel, loving the feel of the wheel underneath my fingers. Esme came up beside the door, "Now Sinder, I know this is your First car, so I don't want any recklessness, understand? Ok...have fun, oh and wear your seatbelts" she kissed my fore head then hugged me, as she did this I gently whispered in her ear "I love you guys very much" before she pulled away.

I first started off staying in the limits, but as we got to the border I picked up the speed a little ...75...85...100mph. Trees, houses and cars blurred past us - it felt good to let go everything even if it was for just a while. Finally I found a little space near the woods, where I pulled up and asked Jake "What's up with Embry?"

Jake wasn't looking at me now, he was avoiding eye contact "what? Nothing, he is fine..." _Something is definitely up._

"Jake, please don't like to me, tell me what's wrong"

"Sinds you need to talk to Em, yourself he ha-"

"I can't though, can I? He hasn't seen me for weeks now and a few times I've rung him but he doesn't answer my phone calls or it just goes to his voicemail... He lied, didn't he? He doesn't love me..." I hate to admit but it hurt, I could feel the ropes tightening round my heart. I could feel a dull throbbing pain behind my temples, pounding faster and faster with every second that pasted in the car.

"No, Sinds - that's not it...he...he loves you so much, I know I share my thoughts with the fool...just give him time to talk to you" he looked at me pleading with his eyes.

"Fine. Just tell him I ...would like to see him. If he wants." I started up the car, coming out of the space making the back wheels spin in the dirt. When had arrived home Seth, Collin and Brady were waiting for me, they had made me a bracelet with a feather, a rose and a pair of angel wings carved into it.

"I carved the Rose" Seth said proudly.

"I carved the wings!" Brady chimed in.

"Let me guess, you carved the feather Collin?" he smiled down at me.

~O~

Hours had passed and it was now dark, a few more hours and my birthday would be over. Nessi took me up to me her room and sat me on her bed, she then thrust a black box into my hands, I opened it and picked out the first piece of fabric which was a leopard print bra with black ruffles, I then pulled out the second piece which was matching panties.

My eyes must have been as wide as saucers as Nessi started giggling "Don't look at me like that! Trust me he'll like it"

I hadn't done anything with anyone "Can't you give me something like a friendship bracelet instead?"

Before she could reply I heard the softest knock on the door, I quickly went to open it and that's when I saw him shirtless with a small red velvet box in his hand...it seemed like the absence had made him even more beautiful.

"Your here ..." My mind was having a hard time processing what was happening.

"I couldn't miss your birthday, could I?" he smiled softly however I could see the uncertainty behind his eyes, he passed me the velvet box, I slowly opened the box to see a silver necklace with a blood red heart dangling off it wrapped in a delicate wire.

I smiled it was absolutely beautiful, I blinked back tears that had started to form.

"Can I put it on you?" he asked, nervous.

"Sure. Sure." I turned around, lifting my hair so he could put it on me, I felt his fingers lower ever so slightly then pull away. I turned around feeling the necklace in my hand which rested gently against my skin.

He turned away "I'll see you around..." _What? He was leaving so soon? No!_

"No, Embry please don't leave..." I sounded almost desperate, my voice quivering.

He turned back, with his hand out - waiting for me to take it.

I placed my hand in his - it felt so good to feel his warmth, we both ran hand in hand into the woods. We stopped to sit at the peak of the woods, his hand absently trailed up and down my bare arm.

"You look beautiful, when you opened the door you looked absolutely breathtaking" he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"I just needed some time to think, that's it" he looked down obviously uncomfortable, what was up with him?

"Do...do you not w-want me anymore?" _Gosh, why did he make me stutter like a nutter?_

His brows furrowed and brought my face into his hand forcing me to look at him " Look at me, of course I want you...sometimes so bad you don't even understand, you silly girl. I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't in it... hell I don't even remember anything until you came along, sending my heart into overdrive. I love you so much and I will wait for you, I know you have been through a lot and it's made your heart fragile" he was now fingering my necklace. My breathing was coming out in short breaths.

_Tell him. Tell him now._

"I ... love you too" I looked down, embarrassed, breaking eye contact.

_Please say something..._

**Ohhh she has finally admitted her love! Hope you guys enjoyed her birthday - she got a Aston Martin V12 Vantage, lucky girl! (Yes I'm a car enthusiast even for a girl)  
Tune in till next time =)**

**Reviews are always loved, so do it! Get in the trend XD**


	12. Sorry!

**Hey!**  
**Sorry about the Wait, but I've been reading 'Forbidden' by Tabitha Suzuma – Its soooooooo good, I cried for a whole day after reading this... but enough about that.**

**My netbook has a virus so it doesn't work, also It's lost Chpt 12, so I'm trying to re-write it. So I'm sorry about the wait but as soon as I written it, I will find away to update, even if it means from my College computers (like I am now).**

**Stay tuned :D**  
**Momo16 x**


	13. Picnic Time

**My netbook is back! Finally! *mini celebration*  
Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it :D**

**keep forgetting the damn exclaimer: OBVS I don't own it!**

12. Picnic time

EmbrysPOV

It was cool night, the sun had disappeared and the moon had awaken to guard the night.

I knocked softly on the door, It was a house full of vamps, of course they could hear it. Sinder opened the door looking a little flushed yet absolutely stunning, with her black dress and the silver ribbon running through it tying together over one of her shoulders, leaving the other completely bare.

What I would do, to place soft kisses in the dips of her collarbone.

I was completely speechless, I missed the sight of her - they way her lips would form in a bow like shaped when she was annoyed, they way her eyes sparkled like jewels in the night. I missed everything about her, but we couldn't be together. She knew this - hell she doesn't even love me! Of course she knows this.

"Your here..." Of course I'm here, did she have that little faith in me?

"I couldn't miss your birthday, could I?" I smiled a little to her, handing over my gift to her, she slowly opened it unveiling a necklace with a blood red heart wrapped in a soft wire. This necklace was made for her, she kept her heart wrapped away - making it difficult for me to get through to it. She smiled her breathtaking smile, I thought I saw tears glazing her eyes however I couldn't be sure as she blinked them away, fast.

"Can I put it on you?" I asked.

"Sure. Sure." She turned lifting her hair, I clipped the necklace letting my hot fingers drift down her cool back - I wanted my fingers to roam other parts of her body. She turned back around fingering the necklace which contrasted nicely against her ivory skin.

I guess I should get going..."I'll see you around..." I turned midway to run.

"No, Embry please don't leave..." She sounded almost scared, I couldn't leave her like this not after all the trouble I have caused her, first with her father and secondly with Macy - waking up in her bed this morning. I turned back, holding out my hand for her to take it, which she did. It felt amazing to have her cool skin against mine, we ran hand in hand into the woods.

"You look beautiful, when you opened the door you looked absolutely breathtaking" I stated, I could see the most adorable blush work its way from her chest to her cheeks.

"Where have you been?" I couldn't help but look down I was ashamed, because I had spent the _night_ with Macy. I was an idiot and drunk, but that's no excuse. I'm a dick, I know.

I betrayed my own imprint, what kind of person does that?

"I just needed some time to think, that's it" lying to her, was killing me inside. She didn't know it but I was hurting her and she would hate me in the end.  
"Do...do you not w-want me anymore?" _What? Of course I wanted her! She was my whole existence!_ I want her more than I have ever wanted Macy.

I held her face in my hands " Look at me, of course I want you...sometimes so bad you don't even understand, you silly girl. I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't in it... hell I don't even remember anything until you came along, sending my heart into overdrive. I love you so much and I will wait for you, I know you have been through a lot and it's made your heart fragile" So fragile.

I was now fingering her necklace, and I noticed her breath was coming out in short breaths, kind of a turn on if you ask me.

"I ... love you too" She looked down break eye contact.  
I was speechless, had she really said it to me? I must be still hung-over from last night.

I wrapped my fingers around her waist and guided her to me, she didn't object when I placed her on my lap - which shocked me a little. I placed soft little kisses on her neck, working my way up to her earlobe, I nipped gently at her ear, making her whimper "Say it again..." I whispered against her skin. I wanted her to repeat over and over again; I wanted it to be the first thing I heard in the morning, the last thing at night, hell I wanted her to whisper it to me when I make passionate love to her.  
"No" she sighed.  
"Why not?"  
"It's embarrassing" _What the fuck?_

I turned her round to look at me "What? How...How is it embarrassing" I asked, she was now straddling my waist.  
"It just is..." she started to get up off me from this way too comfortable position.  
"Hey, where dya think you're going?" I clutched her wrist in my hulking hands, slowly entwining my fingers through hers. She blushed at my intimate touch, she smiled softly yet her eyes held a hallow sadness, which never seemed to vanish.

"I...er...I've got get back"  
"It's your birthday, lighten up" I tugged on her hand lightly  
"No, I really do have to go, please let go" She tried to pull her fingers from mine.

"Only on one condition." I smiled mischievously at her, cocking my eyebrow

"Which is?" She asked unwillingly  
"Come on a date with this sexy stud" I gestured to myself, smiling at her.  
"Hmm...maybe." and with that she went running out of the woods back to the Cullen's, damn it, she could never give me a straight answer.

Nothing was ever straight forward with her.

~O~

SindersPOV

I was going on my date today with Embry, I guess I was a little excited... so sue me. However I couldn't help my gut instinct, that something was off but then again whatever Embry and I have isn't exactly normal.

I was a half vamp and he is a stupid werewolf, this couldn't exactly end well, could it? _No. Soon you're both going to end up hurting. _I tried to push the little voice to the back of mind, Embry would be here soon. I was outside on the porch watching the sun sink, when I heard the door open, her scent hit me straight away and I could hear her fluttering heartbeat; matching mine.

_Renesmee._

"How you feeling?"She asked, sitting next to me on the steps.

_Freaking terrified!_

"Erm...I'm good yeah, ta." I smiled reassuringly. "Liar! I can tell when you're lying, you know?" _Damn, she's good. _"Don't worry; I just thought I'd tell you that he would be _daft_ not to want you." She was totally mocking me; she had said the word 'daft' in a posh British accent.

"I do not talk like that!"

"Hate to break it to yah Hun, but yeah you do" she smiled at me, soft dimples denting her cheeks.

I was about to speak, when I saw him coming out the Forest wearing a black pair of Levi jeans – which hung seductively off his hip. I couldn't help but bite my lip; I'm only human...kind of. Ness took this as her cue to leave. "Just don't do anything, I wouldn't with Jake." She whispered softly so only I could hear, she winked then walked away.

"Have a nice night Em" She called over shoulder, as she walked back to the house.

"You too Ness..." his voice trailed off as I hesitantly got off the stairs and made my way towards him, taking my time.

My eyes skimmed over his hard abs, I cocked my right eyebrow "Please say you're not going out with me looking like that" I gestured to his naked torso.

"Why? Is it distracting?" he says, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Pftt...no." _Liar, liar..._

"Whatever... shall we go then?" he asked gesturing to the forest. _Wait. Where's the car?_

"Where is the car?" _Did he expect me to just ride him?_

"Oh yeah, I thought maybe I could take you?" _Oh my...he did as well! _

"Er. No." The crushed look on his face made my heart ache, but I didn't want him thinking I couldn't do anything for myself. Before he could respond, I spoke up, trying to amend things.

"We can run together? If you want?" his eyes brightened a little at this, I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my fluttering heart. "Sure. Sure." He was about to take off, but I laced my fingers through his, my heart was beating erratically, pounding at my chest. He looked down at me, not bothering to conceal his expression.

We both lunged into the forest, feeling the wind filtering through my hair. "Close your eyes" he said, hesitantly, I felt good running so I happily obliged.

~O~

"Now open them" I did as he commanded, my eyes set on a beautiful beach. The sand had a glow to it, whilst the sea sparkled like a million little jewels.

"Where are we?" I ask, stunned.

"The first beach in La Push..."

"It's beautiful" I stated, I could feel his eyes boring into my skin.

"Yep, so beautiful" he breathed, closing the distance between us.

I didn't feel the cold, the air was warm and so was Embrys chest which I rested my cheek on as we walked across the smooth sand.

"The sky mirrors the colour of your eyes" Embry whispered, looking up.

Millions of tiny lights, like white paint being splattered on the a black canvas glinted in every direction I looked, I couldn't see the similarity myself.

We arrived to a little area where a picnic blanket and basket lay, I couldn't help it – it was such a sweet gesture; it was much better than a fancy restaurant or anything like that. I sat on the blanket, during this time Embry pulled out 2 juice cartons.

"No blood?" I asked in mock horror, he just chuckled, throwing a carton at me. I watched him penetrate the carton with his straw and suck hungrily at it; he looked so funny yet so hot. I had to suppress the growl forming in the back of my throat, the way he squeezed the carton made me wonder how tightly he could hold me.

_Get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you?  
Stop thinking about him like that! You are living a doomed life, do you want to sentence him to it to?_

A bit of the juice dribbled down his chin, I leaned over the blanket and _licked _the juice of his face, he discarded the carton and wrapped his hands around my arms; pulling my body under his as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his pelvis pushing against my own, making me moan out in ecstasy. His hands worked their way down my arms, lacing through my fingers, he ran his tongue gently over my bottom lip while dominatingly sucking on it forcing me to arch my back.

I really didn't want this moment to end.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" I heard a sickly sweet voice sneer.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

**Review!  
It makes my day, and if you have constructive criticism – post that too, just don't be mean :D**


	14. Heartbreak is a bitch, so is Macy

**I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I have had a lot of stuff going on...and whilst writing this I wanted to get the emotions just right, so I kept going over it, tweeking little bits and bobs... so here goes enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't anything!**

SindersPOV

13. Heartbreak is a bitch, so is Macy.

I quickly scrambled from underneath Embry, because being underneath him and having my legs wrapped around his waist isn't awkward at all… I could feel heat burning at the tips of my cheeks, but what was she doing here?

We stood awkwardly next to each other, we weren't even touching, I could feel the void from his touch, and his heat still lingered softly on my skin. The wind chose then to pick up and was now violating my skin, making me shiver a little.

Embry then chose to speak up "Hey …er…Macy…er what? What are you doing here?"

_Yes, what __**IS**__ she doing here?_

"I missed you Em." She took a step towards him.

Embry flinched away from her "Mace not now, It's not right" _What are they talking about?_

"Embry, What's going on? Tell me." I demanded, the anger becoming more prominent in my voice. I knew something was going on, Embry couldn't stand still next to me and well Macy ...well when did anything good come from Macy?

"Are you going to tell her? Or am I?" said Macy.

"Don't Macy." Embry threatened his voice low but audible, I was just looking back and forth from them, confused.

I held Embry's hand and said "Just tell me, it cant be _that _bad." –I heard Macy scoff at this, but I chose to ignore her- "Please. Just say it" he opened his mouth ready to speak, when Macy butted in.

"Urgh! I can't take it anymore! He. Slept. With. Me. There, it's out in the open"

"I know. I already knew he...he lost it to you" _It just had to be you..._

She shook her head, "No, ask him where he woke up on the day of your birthday..."

_No! _

She has got to be lying, he wouldn't do this to me, he knew everything I've been through, he wouldn't. I told him I loved him!

Lying bitch!

I was beside in her inhuman speed; I wrapped my fingers in her hair tightly; pushing her against a large rock. Hard. I grabbed hold of wrist, pinning it against her back, I was satisfied with an ear piercing scream.

"Get off! You crazy bitch, you're hurting me"

"Sinder please, I think you're breaking her hand" Embry was right behind me now.

"You're lying to me, Embry would never cheat on me" I whispered into her ear.

"Well, why don't you ask your precious Embry yourself? Hmm" I looked over my shoulder at him, he stood there looking uncomfortable, my eyes clouded, I quickly blinked away the tears away.

_Please, please be lying..._

"Tell her I'm not lying Em, she needs to know; tell her how you made passionate love to me and how you went down on me..." I gripped her hand a little tighter, Macy groaned out in pain and I could hear her bones being crushed from under my palm.

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say," – I looked back to Embry – "Embry please, just tell me she is lying" I let go of Macy's hand and she fell to the ground, cradling it.

"Sinder, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"I cut him off before he could finish.

"No! How ...how could you? I...I thought I meant something to you!" I could feel the hot tears streaking my cheeks, I tried to stop them but they just kept falling. Just when I thought it was safe to love again, someone has to prove me wrong.

_why did it have to be Embry? _It felt like he had purposely volunteered to rip my heart out, and I was stupid enough to allow it.

Stepping closer, he reached out to touch my cheek, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _ever _touch me! To think I was actually falling for you...I...I would have given you everything! Heck I was ready to tear out my heart and hand it you... Seems you only wanted one thing"

"No! That's not it! I love you! I'm so sorry, it was mistake, and I was drunk... I'm just so sorry"

I was violently sobbing, I was beyond controllable. "I hope you and that slapper rot in hell!" I turned to run away, but Embry caught my arm before I got the chance.

"Don't walk away from me Sinder-"Before he could finish I punched him in the nose. He immediately let go off my arm, his hands aiding his now broken nose. Trust me, it was broken.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! Sinder what the fuck?"

"You seem to be doing a lot of that with her lately" Before I could let my words sink it, I took off into the Forrest.

~O~

I made my way home, without killing anything on the way – I was fighting the inner turmoil in my stomach to keep running away from her otherwise I would have turned back and hunted on both of them. I was met with Edward on the steps he must have heard my thoughts, I was practically shouting them in my mind, I tried to run past him straight into the house, but he was to fast for me.

He took hold of me embracing me tightly whilst I violently sobbed in his shoulder, it was oddly comforting, and it reminded me of being held by my father.

"Stupid mutt, I could kill him for what he did to you"

"No, don't Edward!" I mumbled against his chest.

"Don't worry, I know. I know. Now let's get you inside" Inside I was met by Alice who was frowning, she obviously hadn't seen this.

I just shook my head at her and she kept quiet, I made my way towards my room. When I reached my room, I just sat on my bed, breathing heavily. I was there for minutes or hours, I wasn't entirely sure, I just felt hallow and there was a dull pain in my chest. The tears had stopped and now my eyes just stung.

No matter how indestructible you are, you always feel the pain of heartbreak. _Embry definitely made sure I felt it..._

_I have to leave. _

As soon as I thought this Alice and Nessie were in my room, looking worried "You can't leave! This is your home now!"

"I have to, I'm sorry you guys have been amazing to me, but I can't stay here there are too many reminders of Embry...of what could have been...I just...I can't stand it." My eyes started to glaze over again

Ness came up to me and hugged me tightly "you can't leave, please just stay here, you don't have to see any of the wolves again, I'll personally see to it! You know Jakes the alpha; he can command the others not to come in the vicinity of the house. Please, your practically a sister to me, I don't want you to leave" tears slowly started to streak her cheeks.

"I can take care of him, if you want..." I looked towards the door to see Emmet standing with a sad smile. I quickly wiped at my tears and ran into his arms "No, it's ok...just leave him be. Please".

"You can't leave though Sind's, c'mon, your part of this family now" he said in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go"

"Where will you go?"

"Back to England" Alice answered for me.

**I hope you liked it and is 'slapper' used in American terminology? Or is it just British slang?**

**REVIEW, you know it makes my day...you know you want to ;) Stay tuned till next time...**


	15. Pain

**I know, I'm bad at updating...don't hate me. I've just been having problems with exams and stuff . **

**I also want to thank everyone who reads and reviews (I don't think I do this enough lol) I genuinely read them and get soooooo happy, and thank you to the anonymous reviewer who doesn't leave any name lol ...any way on with the reading :B**

**PLEASE, PLEASE check out my Edward & Angela FF, I just love them as a none canon couple...just give it a try :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't anything...**

14. Pain

SindersPOV

"Back to England" Alice answered for me.

"Who's gonna play COD with me, squirt?" Emmet asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I nook your arse anyway" I replied.

"What? You just made your mind up just like that?" Nessie asked.

"Yes." _No..._

"I can tell when you're lying! I know you don't want to leave!" _Urgh! _"I guess we should leave then..." Alice and Emmet where out the door before the words could settle in.

"Okay, maybe I like staying there but I have to leave, it's getting all too much. My life was much simpler back in England."

"What about Embry?"

"You don't understand, he...he hurt me so bad! I was stupid to think we could have a something special," – I could feel my eyes sting, tears glazing over – "he slept with her, because she is the one he wants. The worst thing is, is that I was falling for him so hard. I didn't realise how different we actually are, I'm just a cold half breed, why would he want that? When he could have her"

"Hey now, you need to speak to him, Embry is your imprint, he needs to know exactly how you feel. I know he feels the same way about you, just tell him. Macy is a cheap whore; everybody knows that, Embry was just the unlucky soul who got trapped in her web. Don't make hasty decisions out of anger and dejection"

_I want to stay, I do so badly, but what if he wants me to leave? If he slept with Macy he is obviously confused ...he hasn't made a decision yet, what if in the end he realised that I'm not the one he wants and this whole imprint thing isn't as strong as everyone says it is...I genuinely thought we had something ...I want some blood, damn it. I haven't hunted in a while._

I abruptly picked myself off the bed, and walked over to the mirror; my eyes were disturbingly dark, my hair lacked its usual shine and just looked plain lifeless. I turned back round to face Ness but the little polystyrene cup on the side of my door frame caught my attention. I could smell its exotic smell from the other side of the room, it almost made my own blood boil; I picked it up slowly bringing the cup to my lips.

_Thank you Edward, _I knew he was listening to my thoughts.

I drank hungrily at the red liquid, loving the feel of it working its way down my throat. It felt amazing, the taste was hypnotic, and I could have got lost in it. For a few moments I let the predator in me escape and I didn't care that I was drinking something's life supply.

**EmrbysPOV**

_She broke my nose! The reason of my existence broke my nose!_

_Fuck! She had just taken off into the forest, I was just staring into it; hoping she would change her mind and run back to me...What the actual fuck Em? You're such a fuck up, it's unreal. She is right, she would have given you everything and you know it! _

_You're such a dick! She deserves better than you..._

I looked down to see Macy, sitting on the floor cradling her broken hand. I studied her silently for a while; her makeup was streaming her face. Sinder never wore that junk; she never needed to in my opinion. She had a short tight fitted top, showing off everything. Sinder wore clothes which slightly emphasised her curves but left everything to your imagination, which was so sexy.

_What was so wrong with me? _She hates me now, I really screwed with her life. Macy was all fake; she was the total opposite of Sinder. _What did I ever see in Macy? She never kept me on my toes._

I'd had to take her to the hospital to get her hand checked out, it was definitely broken. I had to hand it to Sinder, she knew how to use her strength. I went to pick Macy up and she her uninjured arm around my neck so that I was carrying her bridal style.

_Awkward, much?_

I ran as fast as I could through the forest to the hospital, as I got close, I slowed down to a jog. I felt something warm on my chest; I looked down to see Macy placing soft kisses on my naked chest. I softly held my arms out so she would stop the kissing.

"Mace? What the hell? Don't you think you have caused enough trouble already?"

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, as if what she was doing right now wasn't wrong.

"Em, I know you want this as much as me, we can have it, she is out of your life now"

"Mace just stop it! I love her, she made me so happy and now you have ruined it."

"What dyou mean _I _ruined it? She is your natural enemy, its not right, both of you together!" her voice rose , now sounding childlike and whiney.

"I can't help it –" she didn't let me finish.

"No! You love me! Why would you sleep with me?" she asked, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that to you, I was drunk ...it got out of hand" I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"So what? You're going to pick that fucking leech over me" she screeched.

We had now arrived outside the hospital, "Macy, please don't cause a scene here".

"No, your picking that blood sucking bitch!"

I placed her gently on the floor, "I think its time you go inside and get yourself checked out" I was now backing away from her, leaving her outside the hospital.

I ran back to into the forest, phasing. The only other people that were phased were Sam, Jake and Seth.

_Jake: dude? Ness just told me, What the fuck is wrong with you?  
Seth: yeah...how could you do that? I mean what with everything with her dad ...that's just wrong._

I was starting to get angry with them both now.

_Shut the hell up! Don't make me come after you!  
Sam: Embry calm down, Jake, Seth stop tormenting him, just let him be._

_Thanks Sam, I just need to speak to her, I can't lose her. _That's when I started to run back to the Cullen's, all the lights were on in the house, I phased back into my human form, ready to face the wrath ahead of me.

**I'm sorry, if it sucked...I think it does too...I don't know I guess it's because its like a sad chapter or something... just don't hate me one the reviews **

**Do review though, makes me happy!**


	16. Pack Up Your Troubles

**Ok, I know suck at updating (please don't kill me), I can't help it. I have exams coming up again, so I have to revise ect. I also went to go see Taylor Swift (yes, I'm a swiftie!...and proud) sorry just had to tell you...happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I would be rich so I wouldn't need to do my exams!**

15. Pack up your troubles

SindersPOV

I could here loud noises from downstairs, it sounded like things were being thrown about. I then heard a low menacing growl, followed by equally menacing hisses.

I was downstairs in a flash, I saw Embry braced with his back against the wall, in a protective crouch whilst Emmet and Jasper stood opposite him, they did not look happy at all.

Seeing him made my vision blur and tint red, I wanted him so badly yet I was so angry at him, I wanted to decapitate him right there and then. My mind was all muddled up; I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sinder, please. Let me just talk to you. I can explain everything." Embry spoke through gritted teeth; I could see how hurt he was from his eyes. My heart ached just looking at him.

"I think you should leave _dog" _I heard Rosealie's voice, from behind me. I never thought she could sound threatening before, I was obviously wrong.

"I am not leaving, not until she asks me to….please Sinder, just give me 5 minutes" _I was ready to give you my whole life, what happened? _

_I fell for you, and you were not ready to catch me. _

"Fine." My voice sounded dead to my own ears, I walked back up the stairs at normal pace, not looking back, because I knew Embry would be following. I walked into my bedroom and he followed in, I closed the door, though I knew there was no point. _Everyone_ in the house would be able to hear our conversation.

_Edward, if you can here me, okay this is weird…..erm if you are, can you please try and get everyone out for a while….please? Sorry to be a nuisance…._

The house suddenly turned silent, Edward was my saviour!

I went to sit down on my bed next to my opened suitcase, which had clothes spilling out, Embry eyed it curiously.

"What's with the suitcase?" he asked.

"Is it not obvious. I. Am. Leaving." I tried to make my voice as cold as December, his eyes widened at this statement. "You...you can't leave. Where are you going to go?"

"Simple. Back to England" I was trying to keep my answers short, if I spoke too much I would end up a bubbling mess.

"When?"

"The earliest direct flight I could get is in a few days..."

"So you're ready to leave me? Just like that, like you don't feel anything for me?" his breathing was in short rasps now.

I nodded once, breaking eye contact with him.

I heard him mutter "typical". _Typical? What in hell did he mean by that?_

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" I could feel my anger resurfacing.

He looked me right in the eyes and answered "I mean you're running away from me, just like you have been doing since first got her. Fuck you couldn't even stay in England, you ran away from there, and now things are getting a little out of your control you need to go back. We finally were making progress, and now you're ready to throw it in the trash because one little obstacle gets in your way"

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have an obstacle, and no you think it's not killing me to be with you, I thought finally, finally I could trust someone not to hurt me and I let you into my life and you stab me right in the heart! I thought that maybe we could get over our natural instincts, but you proved me right, were doomed! We will never be together!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably, my whole frame was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold.

_What's wrong with you? Stop crying, stop showing him your weak!_

I furiously started wiping away at the tears.

Embry sat next to me on the bed, he tried to reach over and hold my hand, but I shoo'd him away, "Don't." However he didn't listen, he picked me up, sitting me on his laps, my legs were either side of his waist so I was straddling him.

I looked down, my cheeks burning with a blush. I felt his hot fingers brush against my blush resting softly underneath my chin, so that I was forced to look at him.

"I know you don't want to leave, I can tell..." I tried to get up off of him, however he gripped my thighs firmly, making sure I could not get up; I tried to ignore that fact that his hands felt great on me. He was messing with me now, why couldn't he just let me leave? I could feel the cracks in my heart expanding, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Stop. Just stop! I want to get away from this mess!" I moved his hands away from my thighs and stood up; getting back to my packing.

"Urgh! Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

_I'm making things complicated?_

"Stupid idiot, I'm making them easier for you and that...that slag! I'm leaving, so now you can be with her, and you won't have a stupid blood sucker as an imprintee always nagging at you"

"She meant nothing-"

"yh right!"

"It was only one night, I-"

"One night too many" I interrupted him again.

He was behind me now gripping my shoulders, "Would you just let me finish! For fucks sake, Sinder! I was drunk and stupid; she was just ... just a fuck. Nothing more. You're the one I want to make love to "- I felt his hands wrap themselves around my abdomen – "slow, passionate love." his breath was warm against my ear, standing the hairs on my neck.

All these images crossed through my mind, and they _all _ended up with me writhing in pleasure underneath Embry's russet body, I quickly shook away the thoughts. Thank god Edwards not here to read my mind!

_Don't let him distract you! You have England to look forward to, Sherrelle and Maggie will be there waiting for you._

He had turned me around in his arms so I was now facing him, his dark eyes intensifying as the seconds grew. If we were a normal couple, things would be so much simpler, maybe then we could actually have a chance at a future.

"Let me make it up you" he pleaded.

His mouth was on my collarbone in an instant, he was placing soft butterfly kisses, his mouth slowly working its way along my jaw. I bit down on my lip, I wouldn't dare let the moan escape my lips, and I wouldn't give into the satisfaction. I kept my hands fisted against my sides, but I couldn't help the heat spreading through my body as he worked his lips against my skin.

I felt his hand work its way under my top, his skin leaving a burning trail behind. His lips were at my ear now nibbling away.

"c'mon Sinder, stop being so restricted." He whispered, his voice was husky with lust, his hands now slowly lifting up my top. That's when it hit me; he had done this a few nights back with _her._

The anger inside of me overtook the lust in a flash. I pushed him away from me, which made him stagger a little.

"Get out!"

"Sinder? What?"

"Leave or I will force you."

He took a step closer.

"Seriously, get away from me!" my voice screeched painfully.

"You know what I can't take this anymore! I can't even have a decent relationship with you, I'm... I'm so over you!" I felt his words deeply penetrate me, he turned, leaving my room.

"You were never under me!" I knew he could hear me.

_You were never under me? What the fudge? Which normal person says that? Your such a freak..._

I couldn't help myself crumbling onto the floor, violently shaking.

Until the Cullen's found me.

**There you go! REVIEW; tell me if you liked it, it cheers me up...big time! ... Stay tuned...**


	17. Take away my happiness

**Its my birthday today! *mini celebration* I'm technically momo17 now but I don't want to change my name ahaha, anyway I hope you like this chapter. I really wanted to get this up on birthday...so tell me what you think...its a decent size chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Unless my parents brought it me for my birthday, I don't think so. **

16. Take away my happiness

EmbrysPOV

"You were never under me!" I hear Sinder shout behind me, I didn't look back at her but I wanted to so badly. I wanted to run back and embrace her and never let her go.

_Fuck!_ Why did she have to say that? Now I couldn't help picturing her on top of me riding my erection like a cowgirl. Her cool flesh pressed against me firmly, rocking back and forth. Back and forth.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! I have got to phase. _I phased on the fly, running into the depths of the forest. I felt my paws hitting the damp moss

_Shit, Em that little fantasy you had was hot! _I heard Jared voice filtering through my thoughts.

_Fuck off, if you value your life, you will shut the fuck up right now!_ I growled in anger.

_Hey, your the one thinking dirty thoughts...cowboy _he laughed.

_Leave him alone J, your such a douche sometime_ Seth's voice piped in.

_Stay out of it optimistic dweeb _Jared snapped back.

I heard Leah growl, uh oh. He is in for shit now.

_Don't talk to my brother like that, you fucker. Say one more thing to him and I will personally come to castrate your ass. Don't think your little kimmy will be pleased. _

That shut Jared up, I couldn't help the smug feeling at Leah's threat.

I ran through the woods, feeling the wind blow through my fur, when I felt Jake phase.

_Dude, what's wrong? I just spoke to Ness, she found Sind's crumpled up on the floor... _Jacob asked, my heart started aching in my heart, my breath coming out in wolf rasps. I shouldn't have left her like that, but she is so stubborn at times, I had to get out. I was so angry I could feel the heat rippling through my bones, when I was with her, if I didn't leave when I did, I could have phased in close proximity to her.

I played back my last conversation with Sinder, he didn't speak much after it, I just wanted to be left alone for some time. I got home, slamming the door behind me. Indicating to my mom that I had arrived.

I threw myself on my bed, dwarfing it in the process.

***3 Days later***

I hadn't moved out of my bed for three days now, this was the longest I had gone without phasing and my inner wolf was screaming to be unleashed. Jake had come over to see me, I wouldn't allow the rest of the pack to see me in this state, though they would be able to see me through his mind. I hadn't eaten since that night and my pack was starting to worry, we wolfs could always eat.

My mom would always knock on my bedroom door, and then she would end up walking away and leaving the food outside my door. When she would return the food would exactly where she left it untouched.

My thoughts were all Sinder, and I left her. I should have stayed with her, I should have wiped the tears which fell from her beautiful ocean eyes...it was like part of the ocean was spilling out of them.

She is my imprint and she wants to move across the world to get away from me, what does that say about me? Why could I not do anything right by her? She had only been in my life for a short amount of time and she already rocked my world.

I heard a knock on the front door, a couple of seconds later the knock continued.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" No answer.

The knock continued, I thought the person would go away, but hell they sure were adamant. I slowly made my way to the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole. Nothing scares me anymore...not that anything scared me before. I'm all man.

I opened it thinking it was one of my pack members, but instead I found Macy.

_What the actual hell? What is she doing here? She has caused more than enough trouble. _

I sighed exasperated; her bandaged hand was resting against her chest. She had black knee high boots, with a mini floral dress on; it was pretty idiotic if you ask me as it always rained in La Push and Forks for that matter. If I hadn't imprinted this would have totally floated my boat, however now I don't care, she isn't Sinder. She doesn't wear fitted clothes to look beautiful, she rocks my world in simple skinny jeans and a hoodie.

"Macy, why are you here?" I asked clearly annoyed.

She looked up at me through her heavily made up eye lashes, "I...I...Em, I'm so sorry, I just know we are meant to be..."

_What part of no, does she not understand? She seriously has a screw loose in that messed up mind of hers._

"Mace, no. I don't love you. Why don't you understand? If we were meant to be together I would have imprinted on you ages ago but I didn't and the reason is because I love Sinder."

She took a step closer, tracing her fingernails over my well toned -amazing, I might add- abs.

"Embry just give us another chance!," –Shit, girls getting hysterical-"Embry remember that night, our first time, it was amazing...we can have that again. Please!"

"No, it wouldn't be fair to you, I would be thinking about Sinder every time I'm with you. The way her skin flushes like a pink rose when I compliment her. The way her soft lustrous hair would slip through my fingers when I kissed her soft plump lips. I touch her once and I find she is even better than I ever imagined her to be and-"

"and a vampire!" She interjected.

"half – vampire" I corrected her.

"Okay lover boy, if you love her as much as you say you do then why are you hear? When she is on the way to the airport? Hmm" That's when it hit me. She is leaving _today! _Now.

I didn't think, I ran out of the door, with my slacks on not bothering to change, I left Macy behind me looking dumbstruck.

"You'll never make it in time! You may as well just give up now!" she shouted after me.

_I have to get her back! She can't leave like this._ I ran to the back of my little house, taking off my slack, ready to phase.

Once phased I could only hear Jake's voice. Which I was thankful for, I wouldn't be able to face the rest right now.

_Jake? is it true? Is she on her way to airport? I have to get to her! _I asked frantically.

_Em calm down, yes the Cullen's are taking her now...dude you gotta be fast, her plane is leaving soon._ Jake answered.

_Okay. Okay. I'm on my way now. She cant leave._

_I know dude. Go get her! _Jake replied.

I ran and ran, my paws barely touching the ground, I saw the airport come into view and phased back into my human form. I quickly pulled my slacks back on, in the forest so no one would see me. I ran into the airport, looking around for anything which could tell me where she is.

I couldn't have her walk out of my life like this, she just couldn't leave me. She was everything to me, if she was leaving, she was taking all my happened including my heart with her. She was my entire world, she gave me a definition.

Then I finally found her scent, along with the Cullen's. I followed it to see Ness crying into Carlisle's shoulder.

I ran up to them, looking round to see if I could see Sinder anywhere.

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?_

"Carlisle, where is she?" I asked, that's when I heard it. The intercom announcing passengers to start boarding there flight for England.

"Embry, she is waiting at gateway 8." I could see the sadness in his eyes; he had come to love Sinder as one of his own. Before I could reply I started running through the crowd, trying to look for the gate numbers. That's when I saw her, she was with her suitcase, she looked awfully tired and her eyes had a red tinge to them.

She started making her way to the gateway; I had to stop her now before it gets too late.

"Sinder! ...Sinder!" she looked around, confusing spread across her beautiful features.

Her eyes caught mine, I saw relief mixed with annoyance in them. I strode up to her gripping her shoulders firmly, dipping my head so I could look into her sapphire eyes.

"You can't leave like this. I love you too much to let you go. You just can't."

Tears were now streaming down her flushed face, "Baby, please don't do this, I have to go...I can't take this anymore."

I wiped away her tears, lightly brushing my lips against hers "We can work it out, I swear we _will._ Just please don't leave me. Your better than I imagined you could ever be, I need you there, if you go you will be taking my whole existence away with you."

I felt her stand on her tiptoes so she could firmly press her lips against mine, I felt her wet tongue brush against my bottom lip as she slowly bit top one softly.

_She's staying!_

"Embry please, don't do this, I have to board my plane ...please let me go" she says resting her head on my shoulder.

_No. No. No. No!_

I took hold of her hands, "Don't go." I could feel my eyes prick with unshed tears.

"I love you so much, I never thought I would be able to love anyone as much as I love you, you brought happiness into my mundane life and ...and you mean the world to me. That's why I have to leave, I can't sentence you with this, and you need to be able to love someone on your own accord, not because of an imprint. I'll love you forever" she whispered before she stepped out of my arm, tears streaking her face.

She walked towards the gate with her hand luggage. I felt my chest crack and it hurt. So bad. My breath was coming out in short gasps. Every step she took away would cut off my oxygen, making it more and more difficult for me to breath.

_Turn around, look back Sinder. Please just turn around and look at me. One look is all I need._

She turned around looking at me, her eyes red and puffy, before boarding her plane. I fell to my knees, letting my tears seep down my face.

_She is gone._

I didn't move from my spot until I felt ice cold fingers grip my arm lifting me up, I didn't care who it was, but I think it was the Emmet.

I felt myself sit in one of the Cullen's luxurious cars. Waiting for anything to consume me.

**Okay, how was it? Sad right? I enjoyed writing this chapter, if I'm honest. It brings out Embrys sweet/sensitive side. **

**Please Review and leave opinions, it's my Birthday! :D**


	18. Meeting Millie

**Thank you, you lovely people!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get twilight for my birthday =\**

17. Meeting Millie

SindersPOV

I boarded the plane, my heart aching with every step I took away from him. My body felt numb, it wasn't meant to happen like this. He was not meant to see me before I left; it would have been so much easier. I slowly found compartments for my hand luggage and settled into my seat; however I couldn't settle, I felt cold and empty. It felt like the December weather had occupied my soul, repeatedly sending shivers down my spine. It killed me to see him like this, knowing I was the one who had caused him this pain made me hate myself more.

It had to be done; he wouldn't be able to live his life the way he wanted with me there. I would be in his way if he wanted to pursuit any kind of relationship with Macy. Urgh Macy, that skank whore, she doesn't deserve him, that boy had a heart of gold.

_16 more hours left. Great._

Hours had passed, I tried sleeping, but I just couldn't get comfortable. I missed Embrys heat. We had been on one date and _she _had to ruin it for us. Thankfully I got a window seat, so most of my journey was staring outside of it in deep thought.

The young women next to me, looked in her mid twenties and had short blonde hair, kept stirring in her sleep, she looked about 4 months pregnant and I could hear the baby's heartbeat drumming inside of her. In the end she gave up, stretching in her seat, she rubbed her swollen stomach affectionately; she caught me looking at her and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Millie" she said, with an American accent.

"Hi, I'm Sinder" I replied.

"So...how come you're going England?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, err ...erm I'm going back home...I was in the US for a holiday... how about you?"

"Well same, I'm going back to England to see my fiancé ...I just recently moved there, I can't wait to see him" I noticed as she said this she ran her hand absentmindedly across her stomach. I couldn't help but feel a little envious of Millie; she has a baby on the way and someone to love her when she goes back home. I had no one, but I wanted Embry so much, it had only been a few hours, but the ache in my chest was constant.

I had never thought about this before, but I realised I wanted a future with Embry, I wanted to carry his child in my womb ...if it was possible. It was impossible now though; I had run away from him, left him on his own. Since I was a little girl, I've wanted to get married, to be someone's bride, to make someone happy the way my father said my mother made him happy.

_Oh my gosh, I want to be Embry's bride!_

_Yeah, bit late to be realising that now, your half way across the world and now you realised how much the boy means to you. It doesn't matter anyway, you're going to try and live your life the way it was before and Embry would move on, the imprint couldn't be that strong, can it? Surely not._

"Hey are you okay? You seemed to just zone out on me and your tearing up" I heard Millie's voice breaking me from my thoughts.

"Err, no I'm fine" I replied, smiling weakly and wiping away at the traitor tears which were streaking my face.

"Who's the lucky boy then?" Millie asked.

"Am I that obvious?"

She chuckled quietly "Hun you're beautiful, how can it not be boy trouble? So spill...my babies getting bored too" she smiled.

"Well, he ...I mean we loved each other but when we went on our first date ...his ex shows up telling me he ...he and her...well he cheated on me and yeah..."_ he broke my trust and my heart._

"Oh Hun, so holiday romance gone wrong? You'll find someone else; if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't..."

"But I loved him, I was ready to give him my life if he asked for it, I trusted him ...I really did" I was sniffling now.

_Don't cry. Don't cry!_

I bit my lip painfully, on the verge of drawing blood.

"Aww, come here and oh!-" she had her arms around me when she jumped a little.

"Oh she is kicking!" she stated proudly.

"She? You know the sex?"

"Yep, my fiancé was so pleased, we are going to name her Mia Lamantia after her grandmother" she said.

"That's a lovely name, Can I feel?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course!" She grabbed my hand placing it softly on her stomach.

A waited a few seconds, till I felt the slightest thump against her stomach, I looked up at her, smiling. After that we spoke easily for a few hours until Millie got tired and fell asleep again. Millie got my mind off Embry, which I was thankful for. She made me forget about the ache, even if it didn't last long, she still made me forget about it.

When we arrived, I helped Millie with her bags and we both went to claim our items. I only had a one suitcase and a carry on, as the Carlisle insisted he would get my things shipped along with my car. I told him it was unesecarry however he just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

As we were both claiming our luggage, a young man with short brown hair came running up to Millie, embracing her softly. He then bent down placing kisses all over her swollen stomach gently, causing Millie to giggle uncontrollably.

_She is so lucky to have this..._

Millie then turned the gentlemen to face me "Alex, this Sinder. Sinder, this is my fiancé, Alex. She has been a life saver, she kept Mia and I company on the plane" she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sinder" he held out his hand to me.

I took it and shook it "nice to meet you to."

"Do you need a lift anywhere or are you getting picked up?" he asked.

"I'm getting picked up, my driver will be here soon, thank you" I hugged Millie good bye, and made my way to the entrance of the airport.

"Miss Blair?" I turned to see Charles, my driver. He had been working for my family with Maggie since before I was even born.

Batman had Albert. I had Charles. Simple.

"Oh my days! Charles!" I ran up to him, hugging him.

"Somebody is excited to see me, how was your flight, darling?"

"It was good, I met this really nice woman on it ...and yeah I'm just tired, is everyone at home?" I asked, I was looking forward to seeing everyone again.

"Yes, waiting for your arrival."

Maybe that would make the pain a little more bearable.

Or maybe the pain can be so _unbearable_; it will eat away at my soul?

_Hopefully._

**I hope you enjoyed it and I missed Embry too, you have no idea how hard it was not writing him ahaha, well this chapter has no relevance at the moment but maybe...just maybe we may meet little Mia in the future...maybe...**

**REVIEW, hopefully we can get too a 100 reviews :D **


	19. Reunion

**Not quiet a 100, but hey at least I got some feedback right? Sorry it's taken me sometime...I guess I have been ...well you could say battling a few personal problems...but on a happier note, my holidays have started so I should hopefully be able to update a lot faster than I have been lately :D**

**If your reading my other story, I will update soon, its just taking me a little longer to write for that one ...**

**Also this chapter is just basically, like her background...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

18. Reunion

SindersPOV

It took 109 minutes and 47 seconds to get to my former house, which would now be my present house. I'm pretty sure, it would have been faster if I ran but Charles wouldn't take no for an answer, since my father's passing, Charles and Maggie substituted as my parents. I didn't remember much of my mum as she died giving birth to me, but Maggie would show me pictures of her and my dad when they were together. Adrianna Blair, had dark brown hair, high chiselled cheekbones, with startling grey eyes.

My parents had met in college, where my mum was studying journalism and my dad was posing as a student studying medicine, though really it had been his 5th time. Once she found out what my father was, they had kept their relationship a secret because they did not want the Volturi finding out about them. They had a low key wedding, with Charles and Maggie as the two witnesses.

The reason my dad didn't change my mother when she was giving birth to me was because by the time my dad had bitten me out, she had already lost so much blood, that even with his venom – her death could not have been prevented.

I was now in my old bedroom, with its baby blue painted brick walls – my mum was certain I was going to be a boy- I never changed the colour as my mother painted the walls herself. When I was younger I would picture her, in denim paint stained overalls painting these walls.

I was on the window ledge, watching the heavy rain in the dark through my window, this was not usual weather for where I lived. My thoughts would drift back to Embry, all the time. I couldn't get him out of my mind, it hurt to think about him, but the pain was severe when I tried to get him off my mind. I missed the feel of his warm fingers, and the way his dark eyes would search mine, as if he was looking for my soul in them. I missed the way his arms would engulf me in a hug, lifting me off the ground...oh and the fact that when he was going to kiss me, he would have to duck down for his lips to meet mine.

_Was this the imprint? Is it supposed to hurt this much?_

There was a soft knock on the door; I kept my eyes glued to the outside window.

"Come in..."

The door opened to reveal a coffee skinned girl, whose face I knew all too well. She smiled her sweet smile, obviously excited to see me, just as I was with her. Her hair was tied in a floral headband, in a 50's housewife style. Though her fashion style contradicted her hairstyle, she was dressed in shorts and a pale shirt, which highlighted her complexion.

Sherrelle.

She walked over, silently to me, hugging me. I cried on her shoulder, ever since I moved to forks, I was so much more emotional.

"Hey...shush now. I've missed you too, 3 months is one heck of a long time. My mum told me when I got back that you were in here. Why are you back?"

"I'm sorry, I just got a little homesick...you know?"

"Not really, no. I've known you far too long now. You wouldn't give up and come back because you missed this suckish weather." We walked to my bed, to sit.

"Wow you know me so well" I replied sarcastically.

"Of course I do. So spill, thanks for keeping in contact whilst you where there...too busy were we?"

"No, just something's came up."

"Some boy came up didn't he," -I couldn't help but giggle at her innuendo-"how many times did you do it?"

"We didn't do it anytime's, thank you very much" _just kissed 3 times, and 3 times only. _

"So what's the dealio doc?" Sherrelle always did have some weird obsession with the 'Back To The Future' trilogies.

"Err... Embry –that's his name by the way- firstly he is a werewolf..."

"Great Scott!"

"Please, stop."

"Okay."

"Good. Anyway ...he also cheated on me...kind of..." I told her, my eyes dropping to the floor

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well we weren't exactly together, together. Though he had declared his love for me by this point." My eyes still remained on the hardwood floor, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Do you still love him?" I looked up at her; she knew me too well, and she never asked if I did or didn't love him, she knew I did.

"How d'you know?" I asked, sniffling a little.

"You were always a sucker for the cheesy romance, and let's be honest you can't hide your feelings from me" she laughed.

"Oh have you got a picture?" she asked abruptly, halting her laughter.

"One. Its not a very good one though."

"Yeah, yeah. Show me." I could see her chocolate eyes, shimmering with curiosity.

I pulled the picture out of the side compartment of my hand luggage; I didn't feel like unpacking just yet, so it was still lined up against my wall. The picture was taken a few days after my birthday, some of the pack was in it, with Ness and I stood in the middle.

Ness was wrapped up in Jacobs's arms, whilst his hand rested comfortably on her abdomen, whilst her head was tilted a little to the right, so she could reach behind and place her left hand on Jacobs face. I stood next to Embry, looking up at him in a daze because he had slung his arm over my shoulders abruptly, whilst Esme quickly snapped her picture. To an outsider, I looked like a love struck teenager gazing adoringly at her love.

Looking at the picture brought back the memories, I tried to subside. The sharp aches started up again, making my throat clog up with unshed tears.

_He was so good to me; he brought happiness into my life, when I thought it was lost forever. Did he not understand this? Did he not know I only felt truly safe in his arms? Or that when he kissed me, he literally took over my world?_

"Oh, wow! He is cute!" Sherrelle's voice brought me back to reality.

"I know, he is beautiful, right?"

"Who Embry? Meh he is okay for you and all, but who is that?" she asked pointing to someone in the picture; I looked over to see who she was pointing at.

"Collin? Seriously? Collin?" I asked, shocked.

"Collin? Such a nice name! Suits him you know...how I would love to run my fingers through his curls...does he have a girlfriend?"

_Did I mention he was a werewolf? Doesn't matter..._

"He lives all the way in forks, now I don't know when you last did geography but that's half way across the world." I told her patronisingly.

"Hey! Aren't I the one who is meant to kill your joy? Anyway what makes you think I won't meet him, when I'm rich and famous...ill want to settle down someday...then bam! Connor and I-"

"Collin" I interjected.

"Collin and I will be happily in love..."

"Now who's the sucker for cheesy romance?" I asked, while cocking my right eyebrow at her.

"Meh, whatever."

I wonder what Embry would have thought of Sherrelle, if things were different would I have brought him back to England to meet everyone here?

_Yes. Yes, I would have._

"Hey, stop thinking about him! We're going to have so much fun tonight."

One night down. A lifetime more to go.

**I think it went okay, don't worry; next chapter I think should be an Embry chapter, so please tell me what you think by REVIEWING and stay tuned till next time. **


	20. Back to School

**Okay so I totally did a happy dance when I hit 100 reviews...thank you guys so much you have no idea what it means to me...when I first started this story, I didn't even think I would reach 30! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

19. Back to School

EmbrysPOV

Why couldn't she understand that I loved her? I know I messed up but why couldn't she allow herself to have faith in me? Can she really be feeling this restless, the way I am without her in my life, is she even missing me? I thought she loved me, yet it was easy for her to just pick up and leave but ... I couldn't really blame her. I broke her fragile, _vulnerable_ heart.

I just wanted her to understand my heart, to show her I love her and would hand over my life and soul for her, if only she just asked for it. Just once. I would have happily complied, with her wishes.

I missed the feel of her cool skin, her plump rose lips. The way her breath would labour as I kissed her and when I would compliment her, it would send her blood into a frenzied rush and pool at her cheeks.

There is oxygen all around me, however why do I feel like I'm struggling to breath? Daily, she enters my memories, my dreams. If she waited a while, I could have stolen her away from the world.

I hadn't phased for a few weeks now, not since the day she left. 18 days ago. I was brought back to forks by the Cullen's, Esme wanted me to stay over but I insisted on walking home, I needed the time to myself so I could be alone with my thoughts. To embrace how much I truly have fucked up.

I had put my education on hold, the teachers at first where annoyed, but were okay once the elders spoke with them. I haven't spoken to anyone since that day; not even my mother. They had tried knocking on the door but when my mom wasn't in; I wouldn't bother opening the door. Macy would knock on, but there was no way in hell, I would fucking talk to her!

I looked over at the digital clock on the side of my bedside table, it read 7.49.

_Fuck! Another sleepless night! Urgh! _I was suppressing the urge to growl, when I heard a banging at the door. Who is here at this unearthly hour? I was ready to ignore it, when I heard Jake's frantic voice.

"Dude, open up! It's an emergency!"

_What?_

"We don't have much time!" followed by more pounding.

_Quil?_

I rushed to open the door, to see Jake and Quil standing there with Cheshire cat grins. What the heck?

"I thought there was in emergency, why are you smiling?" they looked at each other now snickering, looking back at me.

"Go get showered and changed. You're coming to school" Jake ordered.

"Fuck you dude." I retorted and was ready to slam my door in their faces, until Jacob stopped me by jarring the door with his foot.

"Don't make me go alpha command your ass. I will do it." I wanted to punch his smug –fucking- face. I looked towards Quil, who was chuckling to himself.

I knew he would do it, so I walked back into my room, I knew I looked dejected but I couldn't help myself at the moment. I was washed and groomed by 8.30 and left with them for school.

Fun.

The car journey there was quiet, I don't think they wanted to discuss their imprints in front of me; Claire was now 12 and had a huge girl crush on Quil. Whilst Jake and Ness, were...Jake and Ness.

The day passed with no major incidents. I had calculus, English lit (where the teacher just drowned on and on and on about Romeo and Juliet, with their forever doomed love) and I was now making my way to my next period biology, when a bronze bundle of energy jumped into my arms.

"Oh Embry! I missed you so much, how are you? My family are worried about you! Jakes worried about you! Have you been eating properly? Are you feeling better?...oh I'm so happy to see you!" she gushed, not giving me time to answer any of her many questions.

She was the only one today who made me smile; she had a bright smile which light up a room and makes her chocolate eyes sparkle.

"Hey Ness, I'm ...getting there, I am truly sorry that I made all you guys worry about me...how have you been?"

She nodded her head vehemently "yeah, well make sure you don't do anything like that again, or I will have to get my uncle Emmet to – hey watch it!" she was shoved into me. We both turned to see Jude, walking by.

_That little fucker! He's lucky Jake wasn't here to witness that!_

"Hey! what's your problem? Asshole!" that caught his attention as he turned back to me.

"I may be the asshole, but at least my girlfriend didn't run halfway across the world because I was such a lousy fuck!"

"Oi, watch it!" I shoved him hard in his chest, I was starting to shake, if this carried on I could phase instantly. My inner wolf was already screaming to escape.

"Embry, please calm down" Ness whispered next to me.

"Touchy subject for you, aint it? How your fit to fuck girlfriend, just picked up and left? Just like a hooker on the morning after."

My vision turned red, I could feel the growl forming, that's when I saw Collin running down the now desolate hallway.

"Oh great another one!" Jude said, sounding exasperated.

"Fuck you dude." Collin replied.

"Fuck _you!" _said Jude.

"Dude, if I wanted my own come back, I would have wiped it from your mom's lips." Collin retaliated, which made Ness giggle like crazy.

Jude did _not _take that well, he dived on Collin, however naturally Collin was stronger and gripped his hands, pinning them down. Collin landed one firm hit against his right eye and head butted him, leaving Jude tired and limp.

Collin jumped off him stealthily and started walking to class with Ness and I, whilst Jude lay on the ground catching his breath.

"Where did you come from?" Ness asked Collin, whilst Collin was readjusting his shirt.

"Oh from the janitors closet"

Ness and I just looked at each other in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate.

"...I was in there with Mandy Wilson..." he winked at the both of us.

"Ewwww! Collin! Too much info!" Ness chuckled.

Things were back to normal. Kinda.

**How was it? How about telling me with a Review! Did anyone else like Collins little 'come back'?...  
stay tuned...**


	21. Embry Craze

**Yes, I am REPOSTING...it's just something tiny minor things were annoying me and that I just want to say with all the rioting going on here in the uk, please be safe!**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read and reviews, you guys are bloody brilliant :D. The reason why I am updating so early is because I'm going to visit some family so I thought I should update this chapter to keep you guys going...enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

20. Embry Craze

SindersPOV

I sat, wrapped up in my duvet, inhaling the fresh lemon scent in the dark. The fresh scent reminded me of living with the Cullen's, after so many weeks I still couldn't get Forks out of my mind. I do miss them, no matter how much I try to move on, its like my heart won't let me, as if it's forbidding me to so do. My throat had been aching for weeks now, but I didn't care about that.

I know we were like the oddest couple, Embry and I. But it was us, we fit perfectly, his hands were rough but they were mine belong in. When he would hold me it was as if his embrace was keeping me together...and when he would run his fingers along my skin, it would send shivers of pleasure throughout my whole body. His touch is addictive and I keep craving for single day.

I heard a faint knock on the door, I already knew who there is by their scent. Sherrelle walked in her Back to the future pj's.

_Obsessed, much?_

"Hiya...why are you sitting in the dark?" she went over to open my curtains, letting the sun rays penetrate the room and causing them to bounce off the blue walls and hit my skin making it shimmer in under the light. "get up already, you know for a being part vamp, you're not very energetic. Up. Up. Up!" she bounced at the foot of the bed, until I kicked her leg causing her to fall onto my floor with a pretty satisfying thump.

"I'll pretend you didn't just do that. Get up, mum is making breakfast" she said after resurfacing.

"I never got to meet Embry's mum, we weren't together long enough for me to meet her. You know I never got to even see him in his wolf form...we only went on one sat" I looked up at her, my hands instantly wrapping around my necklace...I couldn't bare to take it off.

"Maybe it's for the best you didn't get yourself too attached because you were coming back here; it would have made it harder. Anyway come down for breakfast."

"You know I prefer blood, I do not like much human food, and I only eat it under circumstances" I told her with a frown.

"Meh, have you looked in the mirror, your eyes are black, and you look seriously drained. You either get up and eat or go hunt before we go to college."

"Excuse me? College? No." I shook my head vehemently.

"Yes, Charles has already enrolled you, all you gotta do is go and pick up your timetable" she smiled.

"It's sunny outside, my skin will ...oh you know _shine_...it does that in the sun, in case you have forgotten!"

"I checked the weather forecast, it'll rain by time we get to college...Come on, it'll be fun, and you can forget about Embry and tell me more about Connor!"

"You mean Collin." I told her.

"Yes! Now let's go..." she tried to pull me out of the bed, but obviously didn't succeed, I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the bed.

She looked at my attired, her eyes asked 'What the hell?'.

"Why on earth are you wearing huge cut off's, which end up mid calf on you, seriously?"

"What?," I looked down, embarrassed at being caught wearing them "they _were _Embrys...now mine..."

"...and how did you get them?" she asked me.

"I told Ness, who told Jake to get them for me, I told them not to tell Embry, I didn't want him finding out."

"Wow."

"What?" I looked up at her expectantly.

"Nout. That's just a bit you know stalker-ish..." she looked at me with a weird expression.

"No! Its not stalker-ish at all, its perfectly normal, they carry his scent!"

"Okay, stop. This is just getting real weird now." She feigned a look of disgust, whilst I through my pillow aiming at her head.

"Out. Now." I demanded.

She huffed whilst walking out, I got dressed in my usual attire; black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and black boots and tied my hair in a simple pony tail and pulled on a black leather jacket (keeping up with the facade). Whilst everyone was downstairs, I jumped out of my all too familiar window and landed agilely. I took off at high speeds, through the nearby forest. I let my instincts take over; I smelled the air, taking in the scent of deer in the north east.

I saw it on its own and pounced on it, breaking its neck with a flick of my finger; I didn't like to play with my food. I ripped its skin with my teeth, and sucked its life out of it, succeeding in not getting myself dirty. After I was finished I ran back to my house, and knocked on the back door, waiting for someone to open up. It ended up being Maggie as Sherrelle was eating her cereal.

I walked into the kitchen, waiting at the door for her to hurry up. She looked back at me and laughed "Your fashion sense hasn't changed, has it Morticia?"

"I do not look like Morticia Adam's!" I argued.

"You're in all black, the only colour on you is your eyes, which we can finally see now" I picked her up by her elbow as dragged her out of the kitchen, towards a waiting Charles.

"Why are you wearing that huge jacket? Oh my gosh! It's Embry's isn't?"

"So what if it is?" I looked down self-consciously.

"That's really sad!" she burst out laughing.

"It's not, he gave this to me when he first found me..." when I got my nightmare about my father, they stopped after that night. Weird.

"That's so cheesy, its gag-worthy."

"Your opinion is not valid, so shush!" I replied, annoyed.

"Why can't we take your fancy car?"

"Because its mine. So there!" I really did not want to explain to her how hard it was seeing that car, let alone be in it.

~O~

College was okay, it was very different to Forks, I mostly kept my head down throughout the day...when Sherrelle was introducing me to some of her friends I kept my head down.

I was walking down the hall; thankful for hunting earlier, with the hormones of these sex starved teens running about, it was hard to keep my thirst in check. That was until I saw Sherrelle walking up to me with some male in tow.

"Hey, this is Elijah. Elijah this is Sinder"

"Hi" I waved timidly.

He smiled pleasantly at me and waved back. He had dark hair, like Embry but Embrys was ebony black whereas Elijah's had dark brown streaks running through it. His eyes were green, with light hazel specks, unlike Embry, Embry's were dark like the nature; perfect for him. Elijah had a light skin tone, opposite to Embry, Embry's was beautiful, tanned and immaculate...he had the smoothest skin which I loved the feel of under my fingertips. His skin would sometimes take on a pink hue when he would get embarrassed – which was rare. His breathing would increase when I let my fingers roam his body, not like _that_! Just holding his hand, or holding onto his angelic arms.

I mentally shook myself out of the Embry daze and brought myself back to reality.

_Great! They're both looking at you, like the freak you are!_

"I'm sorry, I have to go... I'll catch up with you later" I turned on my heel and ran, human speed out of the building, not bothering to turn back and answer they're curious calls. Once I was out of public, I ran into the depths of the forest. I couldn't help It, I sat on a boulder and I cried.

_Is this what my life has come to? Comparing everyone to Embry? _

_No one will ever be as good as him. My life is meaningless without him. _

**This is just to keep you guys going for a little while longer, don't worry... the next chpt will be Embry again and something decent will happen in it...so please REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**

**Stay tuned.**


	22. With Your Blessing

**I know I have updated twice, in the last like 2 weeks, whats up with that? Lol, I haven't done that since I first started this story ahaha...anyway on with the show. Oh my younger cousin helped with the idea of this chapter, so thanks to her!**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

21. With Your Blessing

JacobsPOV

I finally got out of my baby, taking deep breaths...wait that sounded wrong, when I meant baby, I meant my VW Rabbit...not Nessie.

_Oh shit, the mind reader can hear me!_

_Keep your thoughts clean, he doesn't need a reply of what you did to his little girl last night...oh fuck! C'mon Jake, it can't be that hard! Think of blond jokes...yeah do that..._

'_Two blondes were in a parking lot trying to unlock the door of their car with a coat hanger.  
First Blonde:  
"I can't seem to get this door unlocked!"_

_Second Blonde:  
__"Well you better hurry up. It's starting to rain and the top is down!"'_

_Ahahah that one's pretty funny, even if I do say so myself._

I walked into up the porch steps, bracing myself for the entrance; I could smell the scent of Edward, Carlisle, Bella and Rosealie. This should go well. Remember Jacob, just like you practiced in the mirror.

The door opened, just as I made my way towards it. Edward looked at me with a peculiar look on his face, most likely trying to work out why I'm trying to block my thoughts from him.

"Jacob." He greeted me.

"Edward." I made my way in, the smell of freshly made lasagne filtering through to me.

"I was wondering, If I could talk to you and Bella?...its kinda important. Its about Ness." Before I could finish my sentence, Bella was beside Edward, smiling at me.

"Where is Renesme, might I ask?" Edward asked me, his voice dangerously stoic.

"She is fine, she is actually with Emily on the res." After months of persuasion, the council had allowed Ness to visit me at La Push without a 'responsible guardian' and by that I mean someone elderly councillor.

Imagine trying to make out with your girlfriend, with one of your best friends mom sitting in the corner 'reading'. Not pleasant.

"Jacob? Would you like to go somewhere a little more private fore this discussion?" Bella asked, curiosity burning behind her amber irises.

"Sure. Sure."

Bella and Edward took off hand in hand together, giving me privacy to strip off my shorts and phase, once phased I could feel, Collin and Brady phased.

_Hey, all mighty alpha! _Collin thought with a chuckle.

_Hey guys, what's up? _I asked.

_Oh nothing, I was telling my man Brady how I took some girl like the dog I am _he laughed, before I could tell him to stop, he sent out a mental image of him and some girl. Doggie style.

_Oh my god! You sick perverts! Stop! Do not make me go alpha on your ass and make you stop. What is wrong with you? _I asked horrified, trying to erase the pornographic image from my mind.

_Sorry Jake... _I could tell he had no remorse for his sick, sick thoughts.

_Just...just don't do anything like that again. _I was over the river now so I eagerly phased back to my human from, before carrying on running the rest of the way.

I walked into the cottage to see Bella and Edward both perched on the sofa, in the living room.

Edward had an amused look on his face "Collin has a vivid memory, does he not?" he smirked. Bella looked at him in confusion.

_I ...I have no words to justify that leech._

"So Jacob, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Bella.

Remember Jacob, just like you practised.

"Well I wanted ...ever since I met Ness, I have loved her and I knew one day she would become the love of my life...and one day my wife, and I was kinda hoping that day would be soon, with your blessing of course. So yeah?" I finally ended my rant. That was definitely _not _what I had planned to say.

"Oh Jacob!" Bella sobbed tearlessly, jumping off the sofa to embrace me "Of course you have our blessing; you two are perfect for each other."

I looked to see Edward watching me cautiously "I do not hesitate to give my blessing, but I can't help but pick out your ulterior motives for this proposal."

I sighed, I was trying to help my best friend, he has been so down, and since she left...I had to help him.

"Well, I was thinking about making Embry my best man, and getting Renesme to send Sinder an invitation asking her to be her maid of honour. I can't stand to see him like this Edward. As his best friend and his alpha... you see how he is and the depressing thoughts he has." I couldn't help the desperation in my voice.

"I understand perfectly Jacob. We are happy to give our blessing and to help you with anything."

"Thank you" I pulled him into a hug. A man hug. Grrr.

I ran out of the cottage, and pulled off my shorts and phased in happiness, thankfully no one was phased this time, so I had my thoughts to myself.

I kept on running, till I got to the border, and phased back to human.

I was going to ask her.

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's just to set up the next few chapters...and I quiet enjoyed writing JacobsPOV...it was fun :D **

**So Review and tell me what you guys thought, it really makes me happy! Also, do you guys want me to reply to your reviews? please tell me :D**

**Stay tuned...**


	23. Celebrations

**Thanks for reviewing and I just wanted to clear up that Jacob is proposing to Nessie because he loves her and he thinks that maybe he can marry the love of his life and also bring two of his friends back together. Killing two birds, with one stone lol **

**Also next chapter, may take a while, my holidays are over now :(**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? It's obvs not mine...**

22. Celebrations

EmbrysPOV

I had been phased for about 10 minutes now, when all of sudden Leah phased.

_Hey lee, why are you phased? _I asked her, trying to hide the surprised thoughts I was having...it was no secret that Leah wasn't the biggest fan of Phasing, so she only did it for patrolling.

_Jacob has some news he wants to share, so he wants us at the Cullen's in a few, I'm just passing on the message..._over the years Leah has grown to like the vamps just like her brother, she has become exceptionally close to Rosealie.

_Okay, I'll be there as soon as. _I told her, I was curious now. What could this big news be? Why would he want us all there? Damn, it must be important! I ran –still in wolf form- through the forest, it was a much faster way of transport. Before I reached the perimeter of the forest, I phased back, pulling on my denim cut-offs.

The sun had set and there was a warm golden hue to the Cullen estate with all the open windows and lights that were on. I made my way through to the living room where Esme had set up a big buffet table, various assortments of food set on, I quickly went over to fill a few plates, and I was starved. Some of the pack were here, however some were still absent.

"S'up dude?" A cheerful voice belonging to Seth brought me out of my food frenzy.

"Hey, do you know why we have been called here?" I asked, curious.

"Na, not a clue, should be good though...anyway how you holding up dude?" he nudged me smiling, but I could see the worry behind his eyes.

"I'm ...I... yeah I'm good, you know? Just living one day at a time really...nothing more to it," I was struggling to keep composure; I attempted to smile reassuringly at him, the poor boy was too selfless, he's lucky to have found his imprint. "anyway, how's Nicola?"

His blood rushed to his cheeks, under his russet skin, he looked down smiling to himself.

"She is amazing! I don't know where she's been all my life, I don't remember anything before she walked into it." He smiled, enthusiastically "she keeps me on my toes you know?" he asked earnestly.

_Of course I do, Sinder kept me guessing every time._

I nodded to him, encouraging him to carry on.

"She took me being a wolf wonderfully well, she is a little bi-polar though...the smallest of things set her off and it kills me that I can't keep her happy. She was really upset I didn't tell her I was wolf earlier, but I don't mind...she's just perfect, all 5ft 3 of her is pure perfection to me...sorry dude. I didn't think, I didn't mean to ramble on." He looked up, abashedly.

"Dude, I'm glad she makes you happy, you deserve it" I really meant it, before Seth could speak, Jacob walked in with Renesme trailing behind him, both wearing bright smiles. The Cullen's entered as well, they also wore confused expressions.

Ness was the first to speak up "Jacob and I have some news, were getting married!" she screamed, holding up her left hand to show a diamond ring. She was giggling like crazy, she must be tipsy.

Half vampires were affected by alcohol, our evidence: Renesme Carlie Cullen.

Everyone went up to congratulate them; I went up to Jake first to congratulate him "Congrats man! I'm so happy for you guys" I hugged him.

"Thanks Em...actually give me five minutes, I need to speak to you." I went over to Ness to hug her, "Hey little sis, congratulations...made an honest man of our Jacob" I grinned.

She playfully smacked me on my arm, "He was always an honest man...I can't believe he actually proposed I've waited for this day since..." she trailed off blushing.

_I didn't want to know what that was about..._I mentally cringed at the thought.

"Look at the ring!" she thrust her left hand in front of my face, "This was actually Sarah's ring, Jacobs mom's...isn't beautiful. You know when he proposed, I did some things to him which were very satisfying." She giggled uncontrollably now, clinging onto my arm.

_Ok-ay...ew!_

"You know he is a very gentle lover...but that doesn't mean he can't be rought when he wants, he-"

I looked over to Edward for help, but he had already left the room, I guess hearing about your daughters naughty thoughts got to him.

I quickly cute her off "Err Jake? I think Ness is ready for bed" I pointed at the small figure handing off my arm.

"I'll take her from you, dear" Esme came and took Nessie, lifting her up taking her to her bed.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't think she drank that much" he looked at me sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, its cool" I told him.

"Oh yeah, Ness and I wanted to talk to you, but I guess since she is not here ...I'll just tell you."

I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to carry on.

"I've talked this over with her and we have decided that we want you to be my best man, that's if you want to do it of course? "He grinned.

"Really?" I asked, taken back by his request.

"Don't act so surprise, your one of my best friends"

"I would love to." I smiled.

I felt someone jump on my back; I looked round to see Quil. "Congrats man, you're now Jakes wedding bitch." He laughed.

"Shut it!" I pushed him back, half-heartedly.

"It's not like that, is it Jake?" I asked, now worried.

"No!" he answered too quickly for my liking, whilst fist bumping Quil.

_It can't be that bad, can it?_

**There you go, is it okay? Tell me what you think, seriously you guys really lift my spirits :D **

**Stay tuned...**


	24. Preparations

**OMG you guys are freaking amazing, your reviews make me so happy – I just wanted you to know that :D ...Also if you anyone is on fictionpress – check me out on it, my pen name is 'Momo17'.**

**So enjoy...  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

23. Preparations

EmbrysPOV

Oh my god, I can't stand it, I'm Jacobs wedding bitch! I have to help Jacob pick out a wedding ring, tux's, food...well actually I quiet enjoyed going with Ness and Jake to test out different foods, personally they were all pretty good if you ask me. Oh and dancing, I have to dance with Alice, as she wants all the wolves to be able to more with agile on the dance floor not fall face flat.

I didn't even know who I would be dancing with because supposedly the best man gets with the maid of honour. I would be fine with that if I had any idea who that was, though it would most likely be Alice or Rosealie.

_Who else could it be smartass? _

I walked into the Cullen's house to see Alice there waiting for me, with a stoic expression.

_Oh, fuck! The psychic one is pissed. Over the years, you realise that when the pixie like vamp is not jumping off the walls then she is most likely ready to kill you._

There were not many things which I was afraid of, but damn it, the pixie was definitely one of them. If vamps could shoot lasers with their eye, she would have singed my ass a while back. I could hear Edward chuckle from upstairs, no doubt reading my mind.

I made my voice sound cheery and light "Hey, Shorty." I smiled at her.

"You're late." She replied calmly.

"Yeah about that, I was on my way here when ...when...when I spotted that 'Bloomingdales' had a sale, I couldn't help b-" she cut off my rambling.

"Really? There's a sale, how come I did not see this?"She frowned.

"Well, no not really...but hey it _could _happen, right?"

"Inside. Now." She pushed me. Hard, into the living room where some classical Mozart thing was playing. Carlisle and Esme who moved across the room with a beautiful yet simple they made Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers look clumsy and uncoordinated.

There were a few of the pack here, dancing with their Imprints and some sitting on the sofa watching the vamps dance, awestruck.

I looked past them to see Jacob and Renesmee slow dancing together, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, whilst he had his hands engulfed round her waist, lifting her to him.

I couldn't look at them for much longer, it hurt. The pain I felt made itself known, just by looking at them, I couldn't help but feel a little envious at them. They were so lucky to have each other, and to be able to stay with the person they love.

"Right come on!" The Pixie seemed to cheer up.

"Do I have to? I know the basic steps" I moaned.

"Basic is not good enough! I don't want you to look mediocre; do you want to look mediocre? No? Exactly!" she all but screeched.

The music ended and another song...composition? came on, she rested her left hand on my shoulder – I could still feel her freezing fingers beneath my shirt – whilst I placed my right one on the small of her back and took hold of her other hand in the other.

"Keep your back erect." She instructed.

A few of the wolves from the sofa started chuckling.

_Collin and Brady. Dicks!_

"He's not very good at keeping erect." Laughed Brady, making Collin laugh horrendously loud.

_For fuck sakes! _

I turned round to them, ready to phase on the fly and kick their scrawny ass that was until I felt cold fingers wrap around my wrist stopping me mid stride.

"Embry...Boys! That's enough of that, don't be so immature" Alice scolded as she looked up at the 6ft tall wolves, her voice full of authority. Collin and Brady both looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry." They mumbled down at her.

_Haha, seems the little vamp can whip these two into shape._

"Okay. One two three. One two three."

_Fun._

~O~

SindersPOV

I sat in my living room with the curtain close, the sun kept shining it and my skin was making sparkles on the wall, which was a constant distraction.

Maggie walked in smiling at me, "too sunny outside sweetie?"

"uh hm"

"Have you hunted lately?" she asked, concern colouring her voice.

"Yes. Don't worry, I went earlier this week. I'm okay, really." I smiled reassuringly at her, I didn't want her to worry about, she had been there for my father and I for so long now.

She looked at me seriously, now "Don't lie to me, I can see right through you". She sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"I...I..its just..." I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Do you miss him?" she asked, hesitantly, pulling my hand into hers. I couldn't help choking back the sob which was caught in my throat. "Shhh, just tell me...slowly. I couldn't help myself, it felt like something inside me was unleashed and I couldn't lock it away again.

"Oh Maggie! I miss him so much, it hurts every day. I wake up every morning wondering what the point is, it's killing me. It's like any moment away from him is ripping my heart out piece by piece, I miss his warmth so much" I couldn't help the tears now, running freely down my cheeks "he was amazing, sure he was cocky and annoying and really daft at times, but they are the things which make him and I love that about him. He made me feel beautiful and secure about myself, I have never felt that way before, it's foreign to me... but he made it a reality."

She was about to respond, when the door swung open, Sherrelle standing there, smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone then, we'll speak later." Maggie smiled, leaving whilst I quickly got rid of my tears.

"What's going on here?" asked, Sherrelle.

"It's nout. Got anything good?" I looked at the post in her hands.

She smiled sweetly, "Why, yes. Yes I do." She threw a crisp Ivory envelope addressed to me; I sniffed it a little, picking up faint traces of the pack and Ness. I sat there for a few seconds with my eyes closed, savouring the scent.

"Gosh, just open it already!" she pulled me out of my wandering thoughts. I used my nail to neatly open the envelope, pulling the paper out of it.

_It was an invitation. _

I skimmed over it, quickly.

_It's Jacob's and Renesmee's wedding invitation. _

I couldn't help the tears brimming my eyes, once again. They were perfect for each other I couldn't be happier for them. The invitation was addressed to me, with a plus one. Sherrelle saw this and jumped happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"Were going America!" she smiled.

"No, _were_ not."

"Hey! That's not f- what's that poking out the envelope?" I looked down to see the little folded note, sticking out. I quickly unfolded it to see the hand written note.

_Hey, Sinder!  
Wow, nothing here is the same without you. I take it you got the invitation...  
anyway, you have to be there. You're kind of my maid of honour;  
sorry I forgot to ask you.  
You have to come back, I need you, even if it's only for the wedding.  
Nessie xoxo_

She didn't mention Embry, maybe he was doing better without me, and maybe going would be able to give me closure on all of this.

"So, are we going?" Sherrelle asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, I guess we are." I asked, maybe things would be okay between us.

_Oh! Who am I kidding?_

**Hope you liked it, sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. I'm extremely tired and it's late here and I have college in the morning T_T **

**I Liked Sinder's little breakdown, gives us a better insight on her feelings I think :D**

**So tell me what you thought of it and stay tuned...**


	25. Rehearsals

**Was anyone else seriously gutted that they couldn't go see Taylor Lautner at the 'Abduction' premiere in the UK? I really was! **

**Anyway Enjoy...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...oh how I wish...**

24. Rehearsals

SindersPOV

"Isn't this exciting?" Sherrelle asked, her dark eyes shining brightly, eager for my answer.

"Er..." I pretended to think about it, "No." When really my heart was ready to burst from the anticipation of seeing Embry.

She was always unfazed by my sarcasm, always thought it was uncalled for "How can you say that? It's going to be great!"

"Oh, yeah. So great I can't contain my oozing excitement" I tried to keep my voice monotonous but I couldn't help it and burst into laughing, Sherrelle looked at me with gleaming eyes and joined in.

The airhostess walked past giving meals, which I passed on. I had hunted before I caught the flight as eating human food was quiet the chore; I ate human food when needed but I preferred meat which was cooked on the lowest grill...sometimes even with the blood still coming off it. I could feel my throat ache a little at the thought. Imagine a 'Marks and Spencer's' chocolate gooey cake with chocolate fudge sauce dripping off it...now instead of chocolate fudge sauce replace that with blood. And instead of the gooey cake, replace it with a mouth-watering steak.

_Oh my gosh, stop thinking about hunting!_

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes."

"You did hunt before we left, right?"

"Yes, it fine. Just a little hot here, you know."

We finally settled back down, I looked out the window to see it was dark which induced a yawn from me. After, we both slipped into a deep slumber, I woke at the sound of the intercom going off.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be arriving in approximately 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with us today."_

I looked over at Sherrelle to see that she was still fast asleep, so I shook her slightly to wake her. "What's the emergency?" She asked, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "We're landing now." I told her, to which she perked up to.

Once off the flight, we went to claim our baggage which was a pretty easy task considering my black suitcase came after Sherrelle's brightly coloured green suitcase which had graffiti covering it. We walked to Washington airports entrance, waiting for our lift; before we left UK, I spoke to Ness confirming the times with her.

We stood there for mere seconds, when I saw a big black jeep pull up, I instantly recognised it to be Emmet's which brought a smile of nostalgia on my face. Out jumped Nessi and Emmet, both grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Oh my god, you're finally here!" She embraced me fiercely.

"I missed you too," I laughed, as she stepped back, "this is my friend Sherrelle. Sherrelle this is as you've seen in the picture Renesmee. The hench one putting our suitcases in the boot is Emmet." Emmet looked over at us, smiling his sweet dimple smile.

"It's nice to meet you, you are coming to my wedding, right?" she asked Sherrelle.

"Sure." she replied, as we made our way over to the jeep. Hopping in. Literally.

"Good! Anyway I left your outfits for tonight at the hotel" she squealed, excited.

Sherrelle looked at me confused "What...What's tonight?"

"The wedding rehearsal of course, and I need you there for this!" Nessie, smiled.

"You spend way too much time with Alice" I laughed, and Emmet joined in commenting about the 'Evil pixie'.

"Well, be ready for half 5, I will send someone to pick you up."

"Hey, Ness?"

"Uh hm"

"How's ...you know...Embry doing?" I asked her hesitantly, scared of her answer. What answer was I looking for? Was I happy he was moving on with his life? Or happy that he couldn't bare to live without and was hurting as much as me?

"Oh would you look at that? There's your hotel! Well we shall see you later" why do I feel like she was avoiding my question."C'mon Uncle Emmet, get their bags."

"I'm going. I'm going short stack" he laughed.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was standing on the pavement with Sherrelle in front of a swanky hotel with luggage...as jeep peeled away from me.

EmbrysPOV

"Don't you look handsome" Alice asked, as she tied my tie for me, looking up at me in her blue cocktail dress. Your probably wondering how she could reach, but she was standing on a little stool.

"Thanks" I smiled down at her tiny frame.

"Hey, Alice? Do you think people get there happy ending?" I asked her impulsively.

She stopped what she was doing and looked deep into my eyes, "I may not be able to see your future but I know where happiness is deserved. You will have lots obstacles to conquer but in the end it will be so worth it. I promise you that." She stood on her tiptoes ruffling my hair.

The door opened a little and Jacob popped his head in wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt with a black tie.

"Em, you ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road." I replied.

Alice Squealed excitedly, "this is going to be great!"

As we left, we walked to the back where the usual suspects were waiting for us, I looked round to see Nessie, wearing a beautiful cream dress and her hair was pinned up, making her look taller. She stood there not taking her eyes off of me, beaming.

_O-kay...someone's a little too excited for her wedding..._

"Don't worry, it's all for a good cause" Edward said, standing next to me. Watching his daughter now interact with the pack. She got on so well with the pack, she was basically our little sister; even Leah had warmed up to her.

"Okay everyone, you know your places now let's get this going!" hollered Alice, really there was no point to it, she could have been whispering and everyone would have heard her crystal clear.

"So everyone get into your places, Emrby go wait in the hallway, I'll be right there!" I made my way out to deserted hallway, waiting for them.

_Damn this tie is uncomfortable. _I pulled at my tie, loosening it, when I hear soft footsteps behind me.

"Embry." I heard a sweet, melodic voice speak behind me. I spun round and seen her dressed in a red halter neck dress, which stopped at her knees; showing off her creamy legs which looked like they could go on for mile and miles on end.

She looked up at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears, whilst she bit her lip, absentmindedly making me want her.

_Oh fuck, this has to be a dream! Wake up Embry. Come on, wake up. She looks so hot in that dress with her hair tied in a messy bun. Fuck. God she is biting her lip, like her life depends on it, oh what I would do to bit them for her...wait is this some fucked up wet dream?_

_Oh come on! I thought I passed that stage in puberty! This is so not cool._

She looked at me dejectedly "I understand if you hate me" he lip trembled slightly.

_She's real? She's real!_

"Sinder?" I asked, confusion colouring my voice.

**Did it suck? I think it did a little, sorry if it did!**

**I'm going to leave it there, because wow I'm tired and it's a cliffy...ish...not really...so yeah, tell me what you thought by leaving me a review :B**

**Stay tuned...**


	26. Can't take my eyes off you

**Nothing to say, apart from you guys are bloody brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

25. Can't take my eyes off you

SindersPOV

I walked down the hallway; my feet clad in black suede 4inch peep toe with gold heels and ankle straps. Walking down these hallways has me feeling nostalgic and its making me nervous, feelings are scattered causing my palms to sweat. I could hear the Alice dictating everyone, forcing them into their positions. Typical Alice. Such a small person, with so much energy, when she was calm that's when you knew something was wrong, like the eerie calmness before a terrifying storm.

I could hear my heels clicking on the hard oak floors; they seemed awfully loud in this deserted hallway. Maybe it was me, but I felt like they were the loudest sound in the world at the moment.

_Oh my... what have I gotten myself into?_

_I knew I shouldn't have come here; it would be too difficult facing everyone knowing you failed them. You can do this, don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. _

I kept repeating this as my mantra as my heels kept clicking as if they were tormenting me, it didn't help that I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears, please be still my beating heart. I rounded the corner, when I halted in my step. I saw him walk out of the main room, pulling at his tie.

He looked so gorgeous in his dark trousers, crisp white shirt and his simple black tie, his hair was artfully messy as usual. He never did change.

"Embry" I called out to him impulsively.

He spun around, shocked, his mouth was open. If this was so nerve-wrecking for me, it would almost be comical, certainly making me giggle. I could feel his eyes appraising my body, making it feel all hot and clammy; I felt his eyes lingered past my red halter dress and on my legs a little longer than necessary which sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

All he was doing was just looking at me, a few moment passed in uncomfortable silence whilst I was assaulting my bottom lip.

_Had I destroyed his heart so much? He was the only one who learned my secrets and figured out why I am guarded._

I felt tears start to sting my eyes, I bit my lip harder to stop them from spilling.

"I understand if you hate me" I told him, it hurt to see him like this, If I looked properly I could see the dark bags under his eyes, distorting his beautiful chiselled face.

"Sinder" he looked at me confused, his brows furrowing a little, I wanted to smooth them out with my fingers so bad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I... I'm here for the wedding" I tried to smile at him.

"Oh." His face dropped a little, causing my heart to ache.

He tried to smile at me, but I could see the pain behind his smile "Well its nice having you back..." he took a step forward, lifting his hand to reach to me. However I moved away from his touch, it was killing me, his touch was what I had missed the most. It would instantly calm me when needed be. I could see the pain burning in eyes, seeing him like this felt like someone had hold of my heat and was squeezing the dear life out it.

_If I lean into his touch, he will get the wrong idea, it's best to keep my distance. _

Our reunion was cut short when I heard a soft knock on the door, revealing a grinning Alice.

"Sinder! It's wonderful to have you back. Your dress fits perfectly, you look stunning," she squealed delightedly. I looked down at my dress, feeling self conscious with both sets of eyes on me, playing with my dress straps. "Seen as you are here, we can finally get rehearsals over and done with. Best man, meet the maid of honour. Maid of honour, meet the best man. You'll be spending a lot of time together from now till the wedding. " She smiled brightly at us, as I looked on dumb founded by her statement.

_... So much for keeping a distance... _

I looked back and forth from Embry to Alice, was she being serious? Of course she was, it is Alice! By the look of Embry's face he had no idea about this either.

"Chop chop!" she clapped her hands, linking Embry's arms between mine; she cocked her head to side listening to the activities in the other room.

"Okay, you need to both learn to dance with each other."

"I... but... I...Alice?" Embry finally sputtered, she stood in front of him on her tip toes, resting her hand on his shoulders when she said "You're ready, this is just an obstacle." she looked up at him meaningfully.

_An obstacle? What?_

"Okay." He blew out a gust of air, and looked down at me "Shall we?"

I nodded my head vehemently "uh hm". He took hold of my hand reluctantly and walked me to the main room where everyone was setting up. I saw jasper from afar, he tipped his imaginary cowboy hat me, making me smile and then there was Edward who stood there smirking at me, with Bella by his side.

_You knew, didn't you? _I thought to him, his only reply one nod of his head.

I saw Seth sitting in the corner with Nicole, both content in one another's presence. He did deserve to be happy, that boy had such a sweet heart looking for the best of people. Then I saw Jacob and Nessie dancing together with her head leaning against his chest, he caught my eyes and gave me a small wave, before returning his fingers to the small of her back.

I felt Esme, wrap her arms around me in a soft embrace, her eyes glistening with her venomous tears; I could hear her sob softly. "Oh dear, I'm so happy to have you back."

Before I was able to respond Alice cut in between us "Esme, please. Not now. She needs to be able to move with agile and grace when she is on that dance floor...that's goes for the rest of you too. Meet and greets later on." she dragged me away from Esme, placing me in front of Embry.

I could hear the hushed whispers in the room as if they were expecting a big outbreak to occur. So I wrapped one of Emrby's hands round my waist and took the other in my hand, poised and ready to dance. I looked into his gorgeous earthly eyes, I could feel them burning into my soul as he eyes grazed my skin as if he was touching me, luckily I heard the music start back up.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way  
have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away  
and opening up has always been the hardest thing  
until you came_

I recognized the song as Lady antebellum 'can't take my eyes off you', everyone in their own couples moved around the floor. I tried hard not to look into his eyes but it was so difficult as they were so alluring, just one look from him with those eyes and I wanted to be his forever.

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

We all moved across the floor, once in a while someone spinning their partners, whilst Embry and I never broke eye contact.

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much.  
I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
you climbed my wall_

His hands felt so good on me, it felt so natural to be moving with him like this, as if we were both made to fit together like this.

_Maybe you are supposed to be together? _My inner voice said which made me falter in my step, causing us both to stumble a little. I couldn't do this, it was getting too comfortable already, when I would be going back and I would mess everything up once again.

Embry looked down at me confused, his brows furrowing a little.

"I'm... I... I'm sorry, I need some air." I stumbled back, exiting the room.

_Why did I come back?_

**What did you think? Was it okay? Tell me, you kind people!**

**There are some pics of outfits and stuff, remember replace the word 'dot' with the actual dot lol check the shoes out, they are seriously worth it, I nearly started drooling :D**

Sinder's Miu Miu heels = http:/www(dot)shoewawa(dot)com/2008/06/miu_miu_brushed(dot)html

Sinder's dress = http:/www(dot)thefashionpolice(dot)net/images/(dot)jpg


	27. Its stuck

**I would have updated sooner, however I lost my chapter due to a corrupted memory stick -_- , also I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing I never thought it would get this far :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

26. Its stuck

SindersPOV

I finally made my way into my bedroom, without making a complete and utter fool of myself, I was such a fail, I hadn't even been here 24 hours and I was already freaking out. I was so caught up in the moment, in his gorgeous earth eyes, his soft easy going smile.

_You are such an idiot! He was amazing for you and then you go and ruin it because heaven forbid you actually let your guard down and love him back they way he loves you._

I went to lie down on the huge bed, falling into the middle and letting the duvet dwarf me. I rubbed my face vehemently, gosh why couldn't I just keep dancing with him? I tried to get comfortable on the bed but something was poking me in the back. I shoved my hand under my back; I looked at the soft black velvet box which was in my hands. Scooting over to the head of the bed, I rested my head on the pillow, my back facing the door. Jacob had given me the ring to keep hold of him; he didn't think his best man could undergo the responsibility, turning into a giant wolf and all.

I lifted the lid of the box up, on the inside imbedded into the two cushions stood a beautiful gold band wedding ring and in the centre was a single large diamond; I held it up against the bedside lamp –the only light source – in the room. The light hit the diamond causing it to sparkle, the light dancing on the wall against my bedside table.

_Such a beautiful ring. _

The inside of the ring had an inscription in it, which read _Forever yours, Jacob._

I placed the ring on my fourth finger, on my left hand. It slipped on easily and fit perfectly. I pulled my hand back admiring the look of it on my finger, it looked so right. Ever since I was little, I would always dream about someone placing a ring on that finger, of course I knew it would never happen. I had random growth spurts and my skin shimmered in the sunlight, it wasn't easy going out, even if I could how would I explain that I was half vampire to a human? The Volturi would find out and even I they did not; I don't think I could go through what my parents did.

My eyes glazed over and quickly wiped the tears away before they could reach my pillow and wet them, I heard the softest knock on the door.

_Don't come in. Stay quiet and they'll leave._

I went to take the ring off my ringer, but it wouldn't budge... it was stuck. Oh great, you have got to be kidding me! To make matters worse, I heard my door slowly open, I quickly pushed my hand under the pillow which may head lay on. I felt the bed strain under his body weight, before I knew it he was lying next to me and had his arm wrapped around my waist. I stiffened in his arms, I knew he could feel it too, but I just couldn't help it. He felt around for my left hand however he was met by right one, which he happily took lacing his fingers through mine, at his actions my breath hitched in my throat, making me drop my walls.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, do you know that?" Embry asked me, pulling me closer into his chest.

"Shut up." I retorted, I never took compliments well, I guess you could say I always thought that I was never worthy of them.

"But you do." He whispered in my ears softly, his lips brushing against the out shell of my ear causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine.

We were content in each other's arms, when I stupidly felt the need to break the silence "I'm sorry" I managed to say, able to keep my voice from breaking.

"For?"

"Everything." I told him, my voice dropping low.

"Baby, you don-" I cut him off before he could say more.

"No. I am to blame; the last couple of months have been hell for me so I can't bear to imagine how you must be feeling. Ever since I met you, I have been messing you around and playing on your emotions and I shouldn't have but... but I couldn't help it. Anything and everything lead me to you, as if my whole definition was you."

"You have been through a lot beautiful, I understand." he soothed, gently caressing my hand.

I felt my eyes tear up but I quickly blinked them away before they could drop "Why are you saying that? Every time you are with me, I do something to sabotage it, I understand if you hate me. I hate me after the things I have put you through."

"Turn around" he ordered, however I simply shook my head. "Beautiful, turn around now" he spun me around, causing me to squeal rather unattractively. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he gripped my hips. I snaked mine around his neck, our bodied flush against each other, under his touch my skin was burning. "I could never hate you, you are my everything. When you left me it was as if my world was meaningless, there was nothing that held my interest but you, you captivate me."

I looked down abashed at his statement, but he brought my chin up with his finger so I was looking into eyes "When you were in my life, everything was lit up like it was Vegas and every neon arrow was pointing to you, I want you in my life more than anything in the world." Embry gently brushed his fingertips against my lips before he dipped his head and placed his lips upon mine, his hold on my hips tightening. His tongue caressed my lips, asking to enter which I happily obliged to, a soft moan escaping my lips; I felt his lips curve into a smile against mine.

He smirked, pulling back a little "Now that should have been our reunion, not the way it was before by swapping pleasantries." I smiled up at him, it felt right, I know it's not perfect but for once it felt right and I didn't feel guilty being in his arms.

I brought my hand down to touch his cheek, he leant into my touch before he stopped and took hold of my hand.

_Oh no! Well this is embarrassing, not to mention awkward._

"What's this?" he held up my hand, showing me the ring, his lips pulled up into a smirk.

I tried to hide my face in my hands but he wouldn't let me "I... I was just trying it on and- and it got stuck I tried to take it off but it wouldn't give."

"May I?" Embry asked.

"Sure." He held my finger, placing it into his mouth -his lips enveloped around my finger- resulting my breath to hitch at his action then I felt his teeth grazing against my finger to remove the ring. Slowly he took the ring off placing it in my palm, smiling down at me.

"Done. Oh and just one more thing, I prefer your hair down" he said, reaching behind me to pull the pins one by one from my bun until it fell open.

"Yes, but you don't have to brush the knots out of it when it tangles."

"Give me the chance and I would be happy to Rapunzel" he kissed me again until I fell into a deep blissful slumber in his arms.

**There you go, was it okay? Sorry it wasn't good, I was watching Vampire Diaries at the same time :D**

**Also just one question, who do you see as Sinder? Say it was a movie or something, I don't really see any actress as her but the closest has to be is Malese Jow.**

**Malese Jow = http:/www(dot)thevro(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/Malese-Jow(dot)jpg **

**The ring = http:/www(dot)engagementrings-diamond(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/engagement-rings-1(dot)jpg **


	28. Be the beta to my alpha?

**Who watched 'Breaking dawn'? I did and enjoyed every freaking minute of it! Did anyone see Embry in it? He's very cute :D **

**Also I just want to thank everyone who reads and reviews because I know this story is not that great and has major errors (pretty bad lol) but it means so much that you guys still read it! **

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine.**

27. Be the beta to my alpha?

EmbrysPOV

I woke up with my arms wrapped around a cool firm body, her body curved perfectly into mine. Slowly, I untangled myself from her, sitting up as she lay still next to me. Sinder's breathing was slow and steady, we were both dressed in the same clothes we had on last night.

_She must be so uncomfortable sleeping in that dress. _

I leant down to move her dark hair covering her face out of the way, when I noticed that her right hand was fisted against her pillow. Cautiously, not wanting to wake her, I opened her tight fist which had the ring in it. If she was human, the diamond would have definitely bit into her skin making her bleed, however for her the diamond just left a red crescent shape in the centre of her palm. I gently took the ring and placed it in my pocket; I could give it back to her later to look after.

It felt so hard to breath with her so close to me, I was too caught up in the moment.

Her ivory skin of her shoulder stood out against the red material of her dress. As if I was acting on impulse, I kissed her shoulder, trailing up her neck to behind her ear as if it was calling out to me; she shivered involuntarily from my kiss.

Sinder moaned softly, before turning around to face me smiling.

"Hey" I smiled down at her.

"Hi" she smiled back, running her hand affectionately down my cheek.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her, placing a soft kiss on her ripe pink lips. God, if I was to die right now, I would die happy.

Her ocean eyes brightened as she answered "Good. Good, you?"

"The best sleep in a long time" I replied, nuzzling her neck causing her to giggle.

"Oh sugar!" before I could ask her what was up, she jumped up causing her to head butt me in the process.

"Fuck" I cursed rubbing the sore spot on my head, I know I'm a wolf and all but she is half vampire, it fucking killed. She was on her hands and knees rubbing slash patting the bed as if she was looking for something. I'm not going to deny it, but seeing her on her hands and knees was a quiet the turn on. "What are you looking for?" I asked her, trying to get my mind off how fucking hot she looks right now.

"I-I lost it!" she nearly screamed at me.

Truly confused, I asked "Lost what?"

"I can't believe it was here! Oh god, Jacobs going to think I'm unbelievably stupid-" I pulled her off the bed by her waist. I perched on the edge, and sat her on my lap, she tried to move out of my grip but I kept her in a vice like grip.

"Calm down, what are you looking for?"

"The ring, of course!" she explained, as if I was the simplest person in the world. Well I guess I am, I should've guessed she would be looking for it. "When Jacob gave it, he told me he gave it to me because he knew I wouldn't lose unlike you"

"Wait... rewind... Jacob thought I would lose it?"

_What a dick!_

I'm not going to lie, it hurt. Jake thought I would lose his wedding ring, how stupid and irresponsible did he think I was?

"Embry that's not the point right now, I have to find it." Before she could move, I quickly pulled the ring out of my pocket so she would calm down.

"You had this?" she asked incredulously, she playfully hit my chest making me hold onto her tighter as she snatched the ring out of my hand.

"yeah, you had it whilst you were sleeping so I just put it in my pocket for when you woke up, I didn't think you'd freak out like that" I laughed at her expression. She glared at me, her lips forming a pout.

I grinned at her "Stop pouting, It looks like you tasted something sour" Sinder stood up, pulling out of my hold on her. She stood up and turned on her heels resulting in her dress to spin around her and walked towards the door "What? no kiss?" I asked her, my voice sounding to my even my own ears.

She retreated back, and bent down, her lips mere inches away from me, she drew closer so our lips brushed ever so lightly. I felt her tongue softly brush against my lips, just as I was about to connect our lips properly, she pulled back smirking at me. "Nope." She whispered huskily, her eyes betraying her by showing her lust for me.

I was about to respond when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Sinder called over her shoulder.

Jake walked in, smiling brightly. _Wonder why's he so happy?_

"Hey, Sam's calling a pack meeting, so we need to go. Now." He smiled at Sinder before leaving.

~O~

I felt the wind penetrating through my grey fur, my pawn padding softly on the moss covered floor.

_Hey, look polka dot has joined us _I heard Collin laugh in my thoughts. Great they still haven't let it go, when I first joined the pack, they liked to joke about my fur because it's grey with black spots running all along my back.

_Fuck you, dickhead! _I growled.

_What? You going to get your girlfriend on me? _I couldn't reply, my thoughts were filled of Sinder and how gorgeous she looked in that red dress, which hugged her curvy figure perfectly.

_Enough. _Jacobs's voice ran through the packs thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, feeling the pack change one by one, we all waited for Sam to speak as he was holding the meeting.

_So I have called you all here today to tell you that as Jacob and Renesmee will be getting married this weekend so as there will be a high amount of vampires attending the occasion, so the chances of some of the younger kids on the reservation phasing is irrevocable._

There was a few murmurs from the pack, some unsure about the news broken to them.

_Also I wanted to call this meeting to tell everyone that as Emily is pregnant, I'm ready to stop phasing and to retire –meaning Jacob will be taking over the pack. That's if he's willing to? No pressure._

Everyone quieted down, trying to hear the thoughts running through Jake's mind at that time. He seemed shocked, but he knew this was coming sooner or later. I was pleased for him, he would be a great alpha for the pack, and would be able to control us if needed be.

_I'd be happy to, I know Ness will be too _Jacob thought, letting out a splitting howl into the morning.

_Don't worry Jacob; you don't need to make a decision till after the wedding._ Same assured him.

_My beta would be? _Asked Jacob.

_Whoever you want. _Retorted Sam

I felt Jacobs thought shift to me, _Embry?_

I felt my wolf eyes bug out, me? He wants me to be his beta?

_Yes, I want you as my beta._

_Urgh! But he's stupid _Brady chirped in.

Seth nudged his shoulder roughly, _shut up, you'll be great Em! _

_It's better than having Jared the dick as a beta _Leah felt the need to share her thoughts.

Jacob shushed everyone down; _it's up to you Em?_

_You couldn't even trust me with your wedding ring, but you can with the pack? _I asked him incredulously.

Sheepishly, Jake replied _yeah about that, I just couldn't let you lose it. You know I trust you with my life man, but the ring ... not so much _he laughed uncomfortable.

_Fine, no harm done. I'll happily be your beta._

**Was it okay? Bad? Meh?**

**Leave a review with your thoughts...**


	29. Her big day

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I have more upcoming Law exams in January so the updating will be less frequent. Also after them exams I will be editing the previous chapters as they have major errors lol.**

**OMG it's been over a year since I started this story :') Don't worry there is an ending to this story, just not yet!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

28. Her big day

Sinders POV

"Do I look okay?" Renesmee twirled in front of me, her white gown swishing around her. She wore a one shoulder gown with a rose detailed on it; her bodice was fitted, with a show-stopping ruffled skirt. Her curls were pulled to the top of her head with a few strands falling to frame her face, at the top sat a small, elegant diamond tiara.

I took hold of both of her hands, "trust me. You look absolutely beautiful; Jacob won't know what him when he catches you walking down the aisle." I told her, smiling.

"Thank you, you have been so much help." She hugged me quickly, making sure not to crease her dress. She spun me around, forcefully. "What about you? You look so pretty!"

"Yeah." I deadpanned, "Pretty in purple."

She laughed at my expression, "Oh come on! I could have picked out a pink dress with hideous puff sleeves."

"Yeah, thanks for that." I told her seriously. Ness, had this whole wedding planned – whatever she wanted, she got it. If she envisioned me in a pink dress with puff sleeves, then Alice made sure she got me in a pink dress with puff sleeves.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in." Ness, called softly. Edward walked in looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo, he smiled at me before turning to his daughter.

"You look so beautiful, possibly even more beautiful than your mother, when she and I got married." He smiled at her, pulling her into a soft embrace.

My eyes stung from unshed tears, I always thought there was no way that you could fall in love being a vampire hybrid however meeting the Cullen's has proved me wrong. Seeing Renesmee like this is giving me hope, even if it was false I still wanted it. I want my dad to tell me I look beautiful and to walk me down the aisle. To see him doting on me as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him as he gave his baby girl away, to her new life as a women, but if he was alive would I have ever met Embry? It was as if I was only allowed one or the other.

The love of my existence or my father. I wouldn't be able to choose but it seems fate already had for me.

_I'm just going to wait outside. _I told Edward through my thoughts, unable speech my thoughts. Edward nodded his understanding, as I stepped outside for a while.

I stood outside feeling oddly clammy; I rested my forehead against the cool wood doorframe, thoughts of my father running havoc through my mind. I ran my fingers through my soft curls that Rose had put in early on in the day, trying to calm my breathing down. Turning round, I leant against the door slowly slipping down so that I ended up on the floor with my legs outstretched in front of me.

I closed my eyes, tilting my head back against the wall with my eyes closed; I could hear footsteps making their way towards me – I didn't bother looking up as I caught their scent straight away, his soft hypnotic woodsy scent hitting my nose, instantly calming my crazed nerves.

Embry sat down next to me on the floor, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I could feel the heat off his skin penetrating through my own, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. Being away from him, made me realise how much I missed his slightest touch.

He spoke softly, "God you look gorgeous."

"Thank you" I whispered back.

"You okay, beautiful?" he asks, his warm breath hitting the outer shell of my ear.

I opened my eyes to look up at him, his earthly eyes soft and loving. "I'm fine, just feeling a little nostalgic is all." I told him, leaning into his touch.

"About?" he asks, bending down to place soft butterfly kisses along my collarbone as I arched my neck allowing him more access.

I sighed loudly, "just my dad and where I would be now if he were alive" I blinked back the tears threatening to fall. I felt Embry stiffen up beside me but before I could ask him what was wrong Edward stepped out of the room, looking down at Embry and I.

"Embry, may I speak to you for a moment?" Although it was a question it sounded more like a demand. Embry looked up at Edward, nodding solemnly before getting up and placing a soft lingering kiss on my lips before following Edward outside. They must have run out of hearing range as their conversation was inaudible to me.

Before I could ponder any longer, the door was slammed open revealing a grinning Renesmee. "Oh my god! Get off the floor, your dress is creasing not to mention getting dirty," she placed her hands on her hips, a poor attempt at looking stern as she couldn't stop her lips from quirking upwards "I will not have my maid of honour looking like crap, so up!"

She held her hands out for me to take hold off as she pulled me up.

"Do you know why your dad took Embry?" I asked her, a little hesitantly whilst straightening out my dress.

"Nope, probably something about the wedding. You know how my daddy gets with these things." She smiled.

"Renesmee your father is on his way back, it's time." We heard Alice's voice call from the first floor.

I looked over at Ness, "you ready?"

She smiled back, her dimples giving her a childlike innocence "I've been ready my whole existence." I hugged her softly, before opening the door to see Embry, he looked a little unsettled. I didn't notice his attire before however now I couldn't help but gawk at him. He was dressed in a simple black suite with a dark grey waistcoat and black tie; I involuntarily brought my bottom lip between me teeth gnawing at it.

"See something you like?" he asked, raising his eyebrow; any traces of hesitance gone.

I felt my blood pooling at my cheeks but scoffed to cover it up "nope." I turned to close the door on him but he gripped my forearm pulling me towards him- flush against his body.

"Are you sure about that?" Embry asks, bending his down to run his nose against jaw, trailing down to my throat. My breathing came out in short breaths as he placed an open mouth kiss on my collarbone, sucking on it gently, he then pulled back blowing softly on it causing me to moan softly.

"Stop the live porn." I looked up to see Emmett standing behind Embry smirking at me. I quickly pulled away from Embry embarrassed at being caught making out. Embry just stuck his finger up at him, causing Emmett to chuckle.

"Let's go." He smiled, holding his hand out to me ready to take.

~O~

"Do you Jacob William Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, for the rest of your existence?"

"I do." Jacob said, looking down at Renesmee, his eyes full of joy and contentment.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" but the priest could even finish his words, Jacob wrapped his arms around Ness tipping her backwards, kissing her for the whole world to see. Once he was finished, he pulled her up as she giggled uncontalably unable to keep the smile of her face.

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer.

At the reception, Alice made all the girls crowd around Renesmee for the bouquet catching, Ness turned her back to us throwing the flowers over her shoulder, I looked up to see the flowers heading my way and veered away from them, letting some human girl from forks high catch them instead.

I really did not need Embry thinking I was forcing him to commit to me.

I sat down at an empty table, just looking around seeing everyone happy. Sam and Emily were both slow dancing on the dance floor his arms wrapped protectively over her soon to be growing stomach. Jasper and Alice were gazing into one another's eyes, gently rocking to the music. On the far end of the table I could see Quil talking to a blushing Claire – probably unaware he was the reason behind it.

Sherrelle sat at an empty table with Collin, he had imprinted on her, which I was not happy about, and she was too pure to be brought into this supernatural world. She knew what they were but she didn't know he had imprinted on her, she merely thought he had taken a shine to her just as she had with him.

"Didn't catch the bouquet, huh?" I looked up to see Embry standing there, smirking down at me with something scrunched in his hands.

"Guess I'm not destined to get married." I told him.

"Too bad, you'd make a beautiful bride" he said, opening his fist revealing some lacy white material. Apprehensively, I took the material out of his hand to see that it was in fact Renesmee's wedding garter.

Incredulously, I asked "You caught her garter?"

"Yep, looks like I'm going to be making some lucky lady happy soon" I was about to respond but he pulled me onto the dance floor. "Let's see if Alice's lessons paid off after all."

Embry held onto my waist as I snaked mine round his neck, playing with the little hair there. We were swaying softly together when we heard loud laughter near us, we both looked to see Jacob and Ness dancing with each other. Both of them were glowing with happiness, he would whisper something in her ear -too low for any of us to follow- and she would giggle and blush like crazy.

"You see that over there?" he asked, pointing over at the happy couple, "one day, I'm going to make you that happy." He said his voice full of conviction.

**So what did you think?**

**Renesmee's wedding dress: http:/www(dot)youandyourwedding(dot)co(dot)uk/cm/youandyourweddinguk/images/Hollywood-Dreams-Marina-wedding-dress-37410196(dot)jpg**

**Sinder's dress: http:/images(dot)marthastewart(dot)com/images/content/pub/weddings/2010_gown_gallery_spring/wd_spring10_asi_6574_front_xl(dot)jpg **

**Stay tuned...**


	30. Baby dolls and more

**Sorry for the delay, my last Law exam was today – Hoorah! **

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

29. Baby dolls and more

SindersPOV

After we danced the night away, Renesmee called me to her room as she was preparing for her honeymoon. I was upstairs in a flash, as she was sitting on her bed in a simple short white dress fiddling with her hands once she saw she jumped up squealing. Loudly.

"I'm married! I'm married!" she jumped up and down clapping.

I laughed at her act "Yeah I saw."

"I can't believe it, I'm Mrs Black." Her brow eyes were glistening with elation. You could feel the contentment and bliss oozing off her, she was so ecstatic it was projecting onto me. She hugged me fiercely, "Oh my god... my honeymoon will be starting soon." She sat down, composing herself.

"So?" I asked her confused.

"It's just tonight were supposed to have sex." She told me as if I was the age of two.

"You don't have to have sex; anyway I thought you and Jake had already..." I left the sentence open for her.

"No we have, it's just ... were married now."

Confused, I said "Yeah, I get that but you're worried why?"

"I don't know," she laughed softly "I'm his wife now, not just his girlfriend."

I sat down next to her on the bed "Were you ever just his girlfriend? I mean you have never been his girlfriend; you have been his soul mate. You getting married is just evidence for the world to see your soul mate." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thank you." She smiled, back hugging me, again.

"No Problem, now haven't you got a plane to catch?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Yep, and so have you come to think of it." She smiled mischievously.

"Err... what?"

"Yep, tomorrow evening, Rosalie booked your two tickets to New York and your flight leaves at 8pm. Alice will most likely pack your things as soon as we leave, so all that's left is for you to inform Embry." My heart leapt at the thought of being alone with him, no one to interrupt, before Ness realised I tried to feign nonchalance. "What makes you think I want to go with Embry? What if I want to go with you?"

"Yeah, well I'm kina busy on my honeymoon, so it looks like you're going with Embry." She told me, smugly.

"Yay." I deadpanned.

"Puh-lease" she dragged the word into two syllables "like you don't want some alone time with Embry. Maybe that will be the night where the both of you will finally have hot, steamy, raw, passionate s-"

Before she could go on with more adjectives I cut her off "Okay. Okay. I get it, though I doubt that'll be this weekend."

She laughed loudly; "like you can keep your hands off him" she stuck her tongue out to me childishly.

~O~

"Do you want to stay round mine tonight? If you don't want to I understand, I was just wondering really." Embry shook his head, chuckling softly, pulling me closer into a hug.

The beating in my chest thumped hard against my ribcage, he was inviting me to his house? I hadn't even met his mum yet.

"If you don't want to then –"

"No!"

His facial expression changed though he tried to cover up his disheartened feelings.

"No, I mean yes. As in I would love to go home with you, I just need to go get my pyjama's" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck before I rushed off to get my night clothes, meeting Alice in the hallway who had a bag in her hand telling me it was my night ware. We both ran hand in hand together through the dark, desolate forest.

Once we had arrived to his empty house I asked him where his mum was and he told me she was staying at Billy's for the night, just to help him out whilst Jacob was away.

When we were in his room things turned awkwardly quiet "I... err... I'll change in the bathroom." I asked my voice barely above a whisper in the quiet house.

"Yeah, okay. It's down the hall, to your left." I ran into the toilet, trying to calm my erratic nerves. If Embry was nervous about spending the night together, he didn't show it. Not one bit. I looked in the bag to see a lot of lace. Black lace. I lifted if up, scared to touch t as if would scold me; she packed me a black lace baby doll! It had a freaking _huge _split in the middle of the top.

_Is it supposed to be like that?_ I looked at the lace in disgust, I was not wearing that but I couldn't sleep in my bridesmaid dress.

_Kill me. Now._

I slowly slipped on the knickers and flimsy top, well lack of top to be correct. Looking in the mirror, I saw it fit like a glove, hugging every curve perfectly. The neck was a halter neck which plunged deep, making me blush.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. If he sees this he'll think I want to have sex with him. _

There was nothing else to wear; I was going to rip Alice apart when I see her! I could ask Embry for a shirt. "Embry?" I asked my voice timid.

"Yeah?" I heard him outside the bathroom door.

"C-can you lend me a shirt of something? Please?"

_Don't ask why. _

"Why?"

"Erm, I... these pyjamas's are not the greatest. Actually they're ugly, Alice packed the wrong thing." I told him with as much conviction as possible.

"Just come out."

"No."

"C'mon"

"No."

"For me?"

"Just go!"

"Okay. Okay."

He was back before I knew it; he knocked on the door softly.

"I'm going to open the door a little, just pass it through." I told him sternly.

"Okay mom."

"Don't call me your mum!" I slowly pulled open the door; ready to reach out and grab the shirt when Embry pushed the door open, catching me before I could lose my footing. His eyes appraised me, lightening up with mischief. I felt the blood rushing through my body, I looked down embarrassed at being caught wearing something which showed so much flesh. I could hear Embry's heart rate pick up; his silence was making me uncomfortable. At the corners of my eyes I could feel the unshed tears stinging.

I tried to blink away the tears but a few tears were shed, I quickly wiped them away feeling stupid and uncomfortable.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Embry asked, concern lacing his words as he pulled me into his warm embrace.

"It's stupid really, I'm sorry. I just this" I gestured to my attire "It's not me and I feel so uncomfortable and look ridiculous; I know I'm not slim or petite."

"So? You think I want slim and petite?" he asked incredulously. "When I hold you, I want to feel your skin, your presence. Not bone. I love how your curves fit perfectly in my hand. You are so fucking perfect." he says, gently squeezing my hip. My heart soared at his words; they made me feel wanted and beautiful.

"Can I please have the t-shirt?"

"Of course." He lifted the shirt up for me, so that I could push my arms through. He leant down pressing his lips softly against mine, brushing his tongue gently against my lower lip and sucking gently on it resulting in a hungry moan from me. He let go of the t-shirt so it fell just above my knees, he rested his hands on eiyher side of my hips. I pulled back from him leaning my head against his chest.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem, beautiful. Come on, let's get you to bed." I squealed as he lifted my up in his arms, lying me down on the bed as he got in next to me. I curled up against the side of his warm body.

**Sorry it's crap, I need to get used to writing again. Bare with me, it'll pick up very soon :D**

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Stay tuned...**


	31. How I met your mother

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing! Sorry beforehand for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

30. How I met your mother

SindersPOV

I woke curled against a firm _hot _body; his arm was wrapped against my waist as so that my head was resting on his arm. I tried to clothes my eyes and sleep some more however I just couldn't sleep, so I lay there for a while tracing the planes of Embrys face with my fingertips. At first he shivered against the coolness of my fingers then his body seemed to get used to dramatic heat change.

Embrys breathing picked up but his eyes remained clothes. I knew he was awake but wanted me to thinks otherwise.

"Wakey, wakey." I whispered into his ear.

He still hadn't moved so I tried to move out of his grip which in turned tightened around my waist; securing me to his side. I playfully slapped him on his bare chest "Wake up then!"

"I'm up." He looked over at his alarm clock on the side of his bed then turned back to look at me "Why am I up so early?"

"Early? Please, it's nearly noon, we need to get up and start the day. Also... I was wondering... Well I have the tickets to New York from my birthday and well you see Ness booked my tickets for tonight so I was wondering if you... you know wanted to accompany me on this trip?" I finally stammered out.

"A few nights with you? Do you even have to ask?" He pulled me up so my body was pressed firmly against his as he kissed me. His lips were scolding my cold ones sending pleasure coursing through my body; he was gently sucking on my bottom lip resulting in me to moan into his mouth. Once my mouth was open his tongue feverishly met mine. I pulled back because we both needed to breathe, Embry more so than me. I looked down to realise I was straggling him, Embry leant up on his headboard to kiss me again. His kiss grew more passionate and his hands roamed under his t-shirt I was wearing.

Slowly, Embry lifted the t-shirt over my head; reminding me that I had on the black lace baby doll which made me blush heavily. I brought my hands down wrapping my arms my waist feeling embarrassed.

Embry sat up, appraising my body "Don't cover yourself. You're so beautiful; never feel the need to hide yourself from me." My breathing was coming out in short breaths under his scrutiny. His hands were gently caressing my sides, making me feel so loved and beautiful.

I removed my hands, snaking my arms around his neck to pull him towards me as I kissed him. "So beautiful." He whispered brushing his lips down my neck nipping at my pulse point; I pushed my fingers into his hair softly pulling the strands. I then pressed my hips into his causing frictions for the both of us.

We both moaned in unison.

"Embry, I'm back! Oh-" we both looked up to see an older women standing at the doorway with carrier bags at her feet, her mouth open.

"Mom!" Embry called, skilfully pulling me off of him so that his body was covering mine.

Ms Call quickly covered her eyes before turning away walking back down the hallway calling over her shoulder "Embry put some clothes, bring your lady friend and the groceries into the kitchen please." Her tone left no room for an argument.

I buried my face into Embrys, groaning into the pillow which was smothered with Embrys woodsy scent. "I cannot believe your mum just caught us making out in this outfit as well!" I cried, scrunching the think lacy material. "She must think I'm some whore... Oh my gosh, your mum thinks I'm a huge slut trying to seduce her innocent son."

Embry chuckled softly beside me; I looked up as he was putting on yesterday's trousers and shirt. "She doesn't think you're a slut who is trying to seduce her one and only innocent son." I chucked a pillow at him, hitting him straight in the face.

Dejectedly, I got up from his bed and put on my lavender dress, I picked up the black lace and looked at it in disgust "I'm burning this once I get home, I hate it."

Before I knew it Embry had pinched the garments from my fingers "Well if you're going to burn it, I'll keep them." He said, shoving them into his chest draws.

"Creep." I muttered to him. "And how did we not hear her?"

"I guess we were just too caught up in the moment." Embry winked.

Once we were both dressed, Embry took my hand in his and the shopping in the other. Leading me towards the kitchen. Towards his mother. She stood over the stove stirring something; her hair was greying from the sides. She had laugh lines around her mouth from smiling too much. Or frowning.

Embry had her dark eyes and lips; she was a petite woman, with tanned skin and dark hair. "Mom, I want you to meet Sinder, Sinder this is my mom." She smiled softly at me, her eyes darting with amusement no doubt still thinking about my recent blunder.

I reached out to shake her hand "It's nice to meet you Ms Call."

"Please call me Lilly. It's nice to finally meet you Sinder; my son's been heartbroken without you." I was taken aback by her bluntness but she seemed to be smiling. "Finally someone has turned him from a boy to a man. I thought my baby was never going to get married, isn't that right bry bry" she said pinching Embrys cheeks.

I couldn't help the giggle which escaped my lips, "Shut up, I don't even know where that came from." We all sat down at Embrys small kitchen table just talking, Embry had told me before that when he first started phasing his mother didn't know about the wolves however as time went on it got more difficult for him to hide the secret and ended up telling her. She was much more understanding once she knew, and she also knew about the wolves imprinting.

"So how is my son lucky enough to imprint on someone as beautiful as you?" she asked, smirking at her son.

"I moved in with the Cullen because my father was murdered whilst I was living back in England." I told her.

"Oh, dear. I'm so so sorry. Why did you not stay with your mother?"

"Mom." Embry chastised softly.

"No, it's okay. She died giving birth to me." Lilly shocked me, by pulling me into an unexpected hug.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me." She told me, looking into my eyes.

"I'm guessing you know about the Cullen's then-"Lilly started but Embry cut her off.

"Actually mom, Sinder is half vampire just like Renesmee." I was waiting for Lilly to freak out or to tell me she never wanted me near her or son again but it never came. She didn't care what I was just that I was making her son happy.

"I still get grandchildren though, right?" Lilly asked, looking between the Embry and me.

**I hope you guys liked it, the next chapter will be them going to NY. **

**Just wondering, is anyone reading anything good lately? I'm reading 'Jekel loves Hyde' by Beth Fantaskey, it is sooooooooooo good! Also does anyone want to be my beta?**

**Anyway, please leave me your thoughts :D**


	32. New York

**Thanks for the reviews! The song I was listening to in this chapter was Alphabeat - Boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

31. New York

SindersPOV

We had gone through customs and sent our luggage through, we settled in our seats in first class. The seats were large and extremely comfortable, Embry almost fit properly in the seat; he was very grateful for the leg room.

"I've never been in first class before." Embry whispered.

"Neither have I, I never felt the need for it to be honest. I didn't mind sitting in coach but I'll admit it's nice though." I smiled up at him, I turned to look out the window, and we hadn't taken off yet.

I looked back at Embry to see him smiling at me, "I'm glad you asked me to come with you." He said kissing my cheek, I looked down at my hands blushing bright red.

"I-I wanted to you to come with me, I love y-you." I stammered.

"God, I love hearing you say that." Embry bent his head down, kissing me along my neck. I felt him bite down and such on the skin against my skin, I hissed out in pleasure. "I want everyone to know that your mine." His words sent pleasant shivers through me.

The intercom came on telling us to put our seatbelts on as we were about to take off, Embry leaned over and pulled my seatbelt buckling me up as he slowly drew his hand over my stomach in the process. Once my breathing had quietened down, I rest my head against his shoulder getting comfortable for the plane flight ahead of me.

I was jolted awake, I quickly pulled myself up in the seat looking around disorientated. My heart was hitting hard against my ribs as I tried to compose myself.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, yawning in the process.

"We seem to be hitting some turbulence, don't worry about it though." As he spoke the plane shook harder, I had never experienced turbulence before. It scared me a little. I laced my fingers through Embry's; my heart was starting to ache. Embry smirked at me "You're not worried, are you?"

"No." I answered a little too quickly.

_Great, now he thinks I'm afraid of flying._

"It would take a lot for you to get hurt. Anyway I would never let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

_Of course I knew that, that's what had me so worried! I was scared for him, I know if something terrible was to happen then he would happen then he wouldn't stepping in the way to save me._

"I'm not worried about me; it's _you_ I'm worried about."

"Aw baby, don't be like that, I can look after myself." He said smugly.

I couldn't sleep with the disruptions so I just stayed awake with Embry throughout the rest of the flight. We just talked about Jacob and Renesmee's wedding and how amazing they both looked. At one point Embry asked me if I wanted to join the Mile High Club.

"The Mile High Club? What's that?"

"Are you being serious?" he asked, cocking his eye brow at me.

"Yes."

_Was I meant to know?_

"Oh well basically..." he leant down to whisper in my ear, his lips grazing my ear. "It's when you have sex in the plain toilets." He smirked, leaning back.

My eyes widened a little, I cleared my throat a little uncomfortably, "I-err- I don't think I'm ready for aeroplane sex yet."

"Yet. It's a start." He said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Oh ha ha, so funny."

Once we had landed we went to collect our luggage, outside the airport we have our driver waiting for us. Rosalie and Emmett had booked him for us when we were leaving on the way to the airport in forks. The drive wasn't too long, I got to look out the window and see the sceneries, and the US was so different to England. He drove us to a swanky hotel, where we would be staying for the next few days.

When we reached our room, I swiped us in. The room was huge with a bed so big it would easily fit three people into it comfortably.

"One bed, nice. So where do you want to go today? Or are you jet legged? " Embry said.

"No I'm not let's go shopping." I squealed excitedly, it was finally setting in that I was in New York. "Let me just go freshen up."

I stepped into the bathroom to change into some fresh clothes. Walking out Embry burst out laughing when he saw me, I looked down uncomfortable.

_Why is he laughing? Do I look bad?_

"Where did you get that tee from?" I looked down to see I had on a black t-shirt which said 'I'd rather be in FORKS' on it, in white.

"I got this in a err- souvenir shop back home, why? Does it look daft?"

"No. No. Not daft, just I swear you have a top which has the British flag on it.

"So?" I asked.

"Do you just buy shirts from everywhere you stay?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well yeah, kinda. I like buying shirts from places I stay." I said, fiddling with my fingers.

"Well I think it's cute, are you going to get a New York one?"

"I was thinking of it." I smiled shyly.

"Well let's go get you a t-shirt!" Embry said enthusiastically, he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the door with him.

We walked around the streets for a while just looking around the shops, popping in and out of souvenir shops. In one shop we found a t-shirt which said 'I heart NY', Embry asked if I liked and I did so he took it to the counter for the young women to bag.

I stood near the door waiting for him after a few minutes he still hadn't arrived so I went to see what was taking him so long. Embry was still with the till girl, she was a bonnie little thing, with dark brown hair which was curly. She had vibrant green eyes, which sparkled whenever Embry would say something to her.

She was pretty; at one point she leaned over and stroked his arm. I felt the blood boil at the sight; I shouldn't be worried because I am _his _imprint. I bit the inside of my cheek as visions of me breaking her neck clouded my mind. I could take her blood in seconds and no one notice. But that was wrong so yeah...

I made my way to the front, as I was walking towards them 'Boyfriend' by Alphabeat came on in my mind.

_Oh no  
Don't you touch my boyfriend  
He's not your boyfriend  
He's mine_

oh no  
Don't you touch my boyfriend  
He's not your boyfriend  
He's mine

"Hi." I called, standing next to Embry linking my arm through his.

"Hey, beautiful. I was just talking to the nice sales lady here." He said, gesturing to counter girl.

"Oh that's nice, can we go now?" I tiptoed on my heels to whisper in his ear but loud enough so counter girl could hear me. "I really want you back at the hotel room." I tried to sound as seductive as possible.

Embry cleared his throat, obviously flustered. "I- err- I got to go. It was nice talking to you." We both left the shop; I know if I could see myself I would see myself with a big Cheshire cat grin.

"So, what was that in there?" he asked, as we walked down the chilly streets.

"Psht nothing!" I answered.

"Were you jealous?" he asked, incredulously.

"No!" I answered a little too quickly.

"Aww, baby you know you are the only one for me."Embry said pulling me into his side as I wrapped my arms around him.

I liked New York.

**Hope you enjoyed it; please leave me your thoughts! I like jealous Sinder.**

**:D**


	33. Empire State

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

32. Empire State

SindersPOV

We had one evening left to spend in New York then we would be leaving the next day for Forks. It was starting to get dark and city was still alive and going, we walked hand in hand down Fifth Avenue, the chill was brushing hard against our skins however it didn't affect Embry and I. Just holding his hand sent pleasurable sensations running through my body. He always felt so good.

We were walking until Embry abruptly stopped in the middle of the pavement, I looked at him confused.

"I brought us tickets on the top observation deck." We were stood outside the Empire state building; it hung dauntingly over our shoulders. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course I do, that's very thoughtful of you." I said leaning on my tiptoes to place a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Once we had our tickets brought we stood in the lobby waiting for the lift to come down.

"How high do you think the tower is?" Embry asked me.

_I know this... think..._

I stood there no longer than a few seconds calculating the height of the tower, "err 1,454 ft, so 443.2 meters high." I told him matter of factly.

Embrys eyes widened comically. "What?"

_Why was he looking at me like that? I am pretty sure I did the math correctly unless I missed something._

I raked my mind looking for any sort of loop hole but came up with nothing.

"I thought you were going to guess not give me the exact height, wow you're smart." He said, pulling me by my waist closer into his body.

"It' what you get when you are a vampire hybrid." I whispered the last part into his making sure my lips brushed against the outer shell of his ear causing him to shiver.

Ever since we had run into 'Till girl' from the souvenir shop, something was ignited inside of me. I just wanted Embry to see me and to find me irresistible. Sexy.

I think I was ready for him, ready to have sex. Ready to let him love me fully. Ready to let him make me his.

"Such a tease."

"Who said I was teasing." I playfully winked at him.

When we reached the top of the building he pulled me to the side so we could look out into the city.

"Wow." The scene before me was breathtaking, it was now dark and all you could see were thousands of lights throughout the city. "Embry th-this is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it." There truly were no words to describe, it was surreal. Embry stood behind me, pressing his body against my back pushing me slowly into the railing.

"I think I could name something even more beautiful." Embry whispered against my ear placing a soft kiss beneath it. His hands were life fire on my back as they slowly made their way down my back and rested softly on my hips gently squeezing them. My breath got caught in my throat; the heat from his hands spread through my body giving me tingles.

"There is the Chrysler building." I pointed out to him.

"You know more than me and you're not even from this country" he laughed, "I need to ask you something." Embry said his voice taking on a serious tone.

I turned around to face him as the wind blew my hair to disarray, I tried fruitlessly to tame it but the wind was not having it. Embry brought his hand up pushing my hair behind my ear; he softly brushed his knuckles against my cheek.

I stood there as Embry knelt down in front of me; my heart started racing in my heart, pounding hard against my ribs.

_What was he doing? He can't possibly be..._

He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket; he slowly opened the box revealing an Edwardian looking ring, containing tiny little diamonds. It was stunning, and beautifully elegant. "Sinder, I know you may think this is probably going to fast but it feels right. I _know _I want to spend my life with you so why wait? I didn't even know how much I wanted you until you walked into my life and ever since then I don't want anything else but you. I – I I'm no good with this kinda stuff so would you d-do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"What?" I whispered, my voice getting lost in the wind.

"W-Will you marry me?"

My breathing was hard, the wind was doing nothing to keep my body temperature down, and it was now blazing.

_He wanted me to become his wife, he wanted me. Embry wanted to spend his entire eternity with me. Not Macy or 'Till girl' but me._

Embry was looking at me, his eyes pleading for me to answer.

"Yes. Y-Yes!" I squealed in delight.

"Yes?" Embry asked incredulously.

"Yes." I nodded vehemently. Embry placed the ring on my finger as he got up; he pulled me closer to his body pressing his lips against mine.

I could faintly hear clapping behind us; I hadn't even noticed that people were watching us. I brought my hand placing one on the side of his face as the other knotted itself in his midnight hair. Embrys hands were kneading my sides as his tongue asked for entrance; I happily obliged meeting his tongue. A soft moan escaped me causing my blood to pool at my cheeks.

After our passionate kiss, Embry pulled back leaning his forehead on mine. I looked down at the ring; twirling it around m finger, "Th-this is beautiful. Where did you get this from? It's so beautiful."

"It was my great grandmas, it has been passed on through generations to my mom and well she let me have it for you. She really liked you, you know?"

"She really liked grandchildren too." I smiled.

He chuckled at my words, I loved seeing him like this; I brought my fingers up to his lips attentively tracing them.

"How long have you been waiting to do this?" I asked him, I still couldn't believe he had done this.

"A While." Embry smirked looking sexy as hell.

**Hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing this; I think it came out okay :D**

**Please leave me your thoughts, and here is the link to the ring.**

**.com/reviews/antique-engagement-rings-shopping-6**


	34. Sleep tight Angel

**Sorry it took so long, I had so much to do over the Easter holidays and gosh you guys are so nice leaving reviews and pm-ing me :). Sorry for mistakes.**

***Warning* might get a little limey for some people at the end.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

33. Sleep tight Angel

SindersPOV

We arrived at Seattle airport at 2.45pm, Embry picked my luggage which wasn't a lot mind you. I had one large suitcase and a small carry on which I kept personal items in. We both stepped out of the dark airport into the pick-up area; even though it was cloudy the sunlight still hurt my sensitive eyes. We were not waiting long before a black hummer parked against the curb and Emmett jumped out grinning whilst he opened the boot for us.

"Hey, little lady." Embry smiled then looked over at Embry "Wolf." He nodded.

"Hey, vampire?" Embry answered.

"Original as always Emmett." I replied.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively, "Touchy, touchy. Protective aren't we little one."

"Too right I'm protective over my man." I stuck my tongue out at him like a petulant child before going over to Embry placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Embry grinned against my lips.

"Hold up, give me your hand." Emmett took my hand to inspect the ring on it. "Good job, Wolfie. Congrats." After our luggage was piled in, I moved to sit in the backseat of the car when Emmett started sniffing around me.

"Err I did shower today Emmett, I mean I know I was in the aeroplane for a few hours but still-"Emmett cut me off by shushing me.

"Hmm, nothing's changed."

"What do you mean nothing had changed?"I was really confused now.

"Your scent. I mean if Rose and I went away for a weekend, than that bed would not be in any condition to be used again, if you know what I mean."

"Emmett, we didn't –"Embry started but I cut him off.

"Oh god, Emmett! No! We didn't ... it wasn't even liked that." I blushed heavily under his scrutiny; we came so close last night...

"Not even a little hand action?" he turned to look at Embry who just shook his head. "Duuude, you have some great self control."

"Emmett, just get in the car." I said, whilst trying yet failing to push him into the car, I couldn't help but laugh at the child like expression on his face. He was like a child who had just stole the biscuit jar and was now flaunting it in your face.

Emmett drove back home, ignorant to the fact that there was speeding signs up. The drive back was filled with idle chatter from Embry and Emmett; whilst Embry was talking I took the time to look at him. _Really _look at him.

His hair was a little out grown and needed a cut however I liked it like this; the strands would fall into his eyes as he tried fruitlessly to push the strands back. It was cute to watch, he would get annoyed at it and blow it out of his face and then eventually give up. I loved running my fingers through his raven hair, it was so soft and it always smelt so good.

He had strong cheekbones which accentuated his dark eyes and made them gleam as he turned around to smile at me. His lips were lush soft looking and always inviting... I quickly shook my thoughts before they got _too_ distracting reminding me of last night before we went to bed.

_I was walking out of the bathroom in my black pyjama's, the trousers were three quarter lengths with white little angel winger; they just stopped above my knees. My top was a simple black vest top with a halo on the front with the words 'sleep tight Angel' written underneath it._

_Embry was already lying in bed with the bed side lamp on, I looked down at my attire it wasn't the sexiest outfit in the world however I felt comfortable in it. I quickly got into the bed under the covers as fast as I could all of a sudden feeling self conscious. Alice had packed me some nightwear which showed a little more skin but I really didn't want to wear that after that mishap with Embry at his house._

_I pulled the duvet high up so it rest just under my arms. Embry looked over at me, confusion colouring his face._

"_You okay?" he asked me a little unsure._

"_Uh hm." I answered, not making eye contact with him as I took out my hair bobble and shook out my hair. _

"_You sure?" He asked again as he pulled me closer to him and draped his arm around my shoulders so I fit perfectly with him. I let my head fall on his chest as he ran his right hand ran softly through my hair and his left hand lifted my own up to look at the ring sparkling under the light._

"_Yep." Embry lifted my hand and placed a kiss on each finger, lingering a little longer on my ring finger causing me to shiver pleasantly._

"_I can't wait to make you my wife. It's like you just turned up in my life and before I even knew it you are my life. Everything about me revolves around you and I wouldn't want it any other way, beautiful." His lips met mine, softly at first as if he was afraid to hurt me. However, his kiss turned more heated as he rolled over me, he placed his hand behind my head before it hit the pillow._

_My legs were on either side of his body as he dipped his head down to meet my lips, my lips were pried open and his tongue reached in to brush against mine. For a while it was as if our tongue's battled for dominance, until he pulled back a little to place open mouthed kissed down my jaw towards my collarbone; which he nipped at resulting in my heart race to speed up. _

_Embry then slowly lifted my top up as if asking for permission and I knew I had to this. I could do this for him, so I raised my arms for him as he pulled my top off. Once my hands were back down I brought them to his chest tracing the hard planes of his scorching body making him shiver involuntarily at my cold hands. His lips worked their way down my neck until they reached my modestly covered breasts, Embry swooped his tongue out working his way on my left breast. _

_My body arched against his, hungry for his touch. An eager moan escaped my lips; my fingers wove themselves in his hair pulling at the strands. The pleasure was almost unbearable; his tongue was leaving short erotic licks driving me crazy. As he moved against me, his manhood would rub against me causing friction at my core making me dizzy with the intense pleasure._

_Embry's hand then hung dangerously low as played with the elastic of my trousers._

"_Embry." I moaned out loud. "W-we got to stop." I was now panting._

"_You're right." Embry said breathlessly, as he placed one final kiss on my stomach. He rolled of off me, getting my shirt and helping me with it back on. He took hold of my hand as I slept against his side._

"You okay, beautiful?" I was pulled out of my thought by Embry's sweet voice. I looked around at my surroundings to see that we had arrived back home and that my luggage was already in the house. Everyone was just waiting for me.

Embry wrapped his arms around me as we walked in and I kept my hands in my pockets. Everyone seemed to be her, even a few of the wolf pack such as Seth, Collin, and Brady minus the honeymoon couple.

Seeing Collin reminded me, "hey, how is Sherrelle?"

"Having too much fun in La Push to even remember you!" he snickered.

"Well we got some news everyone." Embry called so that everyone could gather in the living room.

"Well, what is it?" Alice asked, impatiently. She obviously didn't like not being able to see the future, she was too reliant on it.

"We're getting married!" I smiled, holding my hand up showing off my beautiful ring.

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"Dude."

"He's so whipped."

"Totally getting laid."

"I'm planning your wedding!"

Everyone seemed to shout at once.

**Was it okay? Please leave our thoughts :D Was the lime okay? I got a little embarrassed writing it LOL**

**Also I realised the link to the ring didn't get posted properly, so here it is. Have a look, its beautiful!  
http:/www(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/reviews/antique-engagement-rings-shopping-6**

**Also if I haven't already said this, please check out my new story 'Escort my heart', if you want...**


	35. The talk

**SORRY! Revising for Law exams. I appologise for the mistakes, I don't have a beta!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

34. The talk

SindersPOV

I was leaning against the cold window which felt good against my flushed skin. All I could see was a short black haired pixie whisking around me, she was way too excited over this wedding, and it wasn't even her wedding! It was mine.

_Oh my god, it's my wedding!_

The thought occurred to me, I was really doing this, there had been so much going on since we got back so many preparations. Alice had everyone working extra fast because I told her that I wanted to get married in a few weeks, I didn't want to wait. Jacob and Renesmee had come back as well; they didn't mind cutting the honeymoon short for us. I told them not to but they insisted.

"Alice." I called hoping she would stop instead of flitting past me.

"Yes?" she asked, standing directly in front of me.

I sighed exasperated, "Do we really need all of this?" I said walking over to the 8 napkins which supposedly were in different shades of creams however to me they looked the same with tiny differences.

"I mean is all this necessary, I just wanted it to be small. Embry isn't fussy, come to think of it neither am I! As long as he is there with the minister, I'm happy." I smiled.

Renesmee walked into the room, "Ahem, what about me?"

"Of course I want you there and Sherrelle." I quickly added her in before she overheard me, since she found out about the wedding she was spending time with the Cullen's to plan it. Collin had told her about being a wolf and weirdly enough she took it okay, well better than me anyway. Well to be honest, I don't think anyone in the Quileute history has pushed their imprint into a tree and punched them in the face.

"We have two weeks, I'm fast but I am not a miracle worker. I am trying to get things imported as fast as possible." Alice huffed.

"Imported? What's getting imported? I don't want anything imported!" I was worried now. The fact that she didn't answer me didn't help at all.

I could feel my temperature rising, everyone was flitting around me and I just needed some air. Too much was going on; I was getting asked things like what colour I preferred frothy latte or biscuit? I don't know the difference.

_They're not even talking about food! _

I went with biscuit because I don't like the taste of any coffees.

After more questions on which I didn't understand, contrary to what Alice may believe I did have a headache and went to sit on the porch steps in the cool crisp night air. My head lay limp in my folded arms which were folded on top of my knees, I could hear the crickets softly, and it was oddly soothing. I heard footsteps gently making their way over to me, smelling the air I realised it was Carlisle.

"I know Alice can be like a little tornado of enthusiasm when she wants to be but she means well." He said, stroking my hair tenderly.

"I know, I just think it's too much. I just come into your life and now you guys are planning my wedding. I feel like such a burden."

"Of course not, dear. We are pleased to have you join our family; everyone was heartbroken when you left to go back to England. For Esme and me, it was as if one of our children had left us, we are honoured to be part of your wedding."

I felt tears pool in my eyes; I pulled Carlisle into a hug pushing all my emotions into it. The Cullen's had done so much for me, I was so thankful.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that. I err- I was wondering if you wanted to walk me down the aisle? If not, I get it." I rushed the end, feeling a little stupid. "You were so close to my father and he spoke so fondly of you, and ever since I moved her you have been nothing but generous to me Carlisle and it would just mean the world to me."

Carlisle smiled down at me, "I would love to, and I know I could never replace your father but I really do love you as if you were one of my own."

I just smiled up at him, it felt perfectly normal asking Carlisle for this. He had helped me so much, I really couldn't pick anyone better than Carlisle, I was so grateful to him.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes."

_Ask him about the blood!_ I thought to myself, I had to get over my embarrassment and speak to him about. "Actually there is something I need to speak to you about b-but can we s-speak in y-y-your office?" I had no idea why I was stuttering, I guess I just thought Carlisle would reject me and laugh in my face.

"Sure we can, dear." He smiled at me, calming my erratic nerves.

We both made our way at human speed; once we were both seated he shut the door humouring me. I think. "Would you like me to ask everyone to leave? So we can discuss this more privately?"

"It's okay, can I call Embry? I think he should be here for this to."

"You may do as you please; I'm not in work today so take your time." I quickly rang Embry, not wanting to keep Carlisle. I know he said he had the whole day off but I didn't want to take too much of his time up when he could be doing something much more productive. Embry told me he was on his way and got to me in 6 minutes 24 seconds, his jeans were covered in oil stains and he had light stains on his shirtless muscular chest.

He looked good. Very good. "Why are you covered in oil?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just helping Jake out at the garage and then you called. What's up Doc?" Embry smiled at Carlisle.

Embry came and sat next to me, taking my hand in both his large ones, "I'm good, and now what would you both like to discuss?"

I thought I should go first seen as I was the one who brought it up and wanted to ask him, "Well you see, once or twice... I have accidently bit Embry and well, his blood tastes amazing to me however for him-"

"The pain is excruciating?" Carlisle asked, finishing off my sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Embry asked his eyes wide with wonder. He looked really cute, if anyone was asking me.

"You're not the first half vampire, shape shifter relationship I've come across." Carlisle chuckled, "Renesmee and Jacob went through the same thing. I have a theory but that's all it is, a theory. My thoughts are that as you are the imprinted so to speak, Sinder, everything about Embry is prominent to you and you are attracted more so to his blood.

"As for you Embry, I think the reason it hurts you more than it would usually is because as she is your imprint for her to be hurting you is not tolerable. So the pain is more psychological as she isn't supposed to be hurting you in any way so your body reacts to it." Carlisle said, looking pretty please with himself as he sat back in his chair, his fingers crossed in front of him.

"Wow that would explain a lot." Embry smiled down to me. "I wanted to ask you something but this is for the future."

"Ask away, Embry."

"In the future, will we be able to have children." Embry asked, I felt my eyes widen in shock. We hadn't talked about children, I mean, I always wanted them but I was never even sure I my body could be a hospitable environment to home a child for a few months.

Carlisle sat forward at this question, "What is your menstrual cycle like, Sinder?"

I could feel my cheeks burning at the question, "It comes every few months."

"So you are getting them at monthly intervals?"

I just nodded at Carlisle's question. "There is no reasons for you not to be able conceive a child, I'm sure it will take some time but if you are menstruating correctly, then everything should be fine."

"That's great." Embry smiled brightly, kissing me chastely on the lips. "Thank you, Doc."

"No problem, is there anything else?"

Embry looked over at me, "No, that is everything." I said.

After our talk with Carlisle, Embry and I both sat outside on the porch taking in the cool air. My head was resting on his shoulder as he softly stroked my hair. "Hey beautiful, I need to talk you. It's really important and you need to know something before we get married."

"O-kay." I said a little worried at Embry's grim expression.

"Can we go run a run?"

"Sure."

Embry stood up, holding his hands out for me to take. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." I breathed as we set off for our run.

**So what did you think? Good, bad, meh?**

**Thanks for reading, be nice and leave me a review! It's my birthday on Wednesday – it would be a great early present lol**


	36. Confessions

**Exams are over and I'm on my holidays, Thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter :)**

**Sorry for mistakes, it's really late here.**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

35. Confessions

SindersPOV

Along the way Embry turned into a wolf and let me ride him. Yes, it was difficult not to burst out laughing when he asked me seriously if I wanted to ride him. I can't even describe the images that over run my mind at that moment, I had to bite my lip; hoping I didn't blush.

"Where are we going?" I whispered into his ear as his paws thudded softly on the damp earth. He just shook his big wolf head left and right, refusing to tell me.

"Fine, be that way." I said sarcastically, I leant down to run my fingers through his soft fur, feeling it through my fingers. I pulled it a little as we ran and Embry let out a soft groan, which even though he was an animal it sent pleasant shivers coursing through my body.

_Is this similar to bestiality? _I shook my head of that creepy thought.

He ran quietly for a few minutes until we came up to a clearing, the clearing where we first met. Where he told me his name and carried me in his strong, capable arms. We had moved on so much from then, I was lashing out at him, threatening to kill him. I could never do that to him, without him I am nothing.

Embry stopped, waiting for me to get off his back. I jumped down with easy agile and ran to the front of the wolf and placing a kiss on his nose, he licked my face in return making me giggle. I went to go sit on the boulder which was there whilst Embry ran behind some tree's to change back into human form.

"Do you know how difficult it is to keep my thoughts clean when you're running your fingers like that through my fur?" Embry smirked at me as he stepped out from behind the trees.

"Really? I had no idea." I said innocently, batting my eyelashes at him in an exaggerative manner, making him chuckle.

He stood in front of me, taking hold of my hands. His dark eyes held so much intensity; it rooted me to my spot.

_What was so important? Did he want to postpone the wedding?_

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" I tried to joke, hoping he couldn't hear the fear of rejection in my voice.

Embry shook his head vehemently, "definitely not." He bent down, brushing my lips softly; my nerves seemed to calm down but only a little.

_Is it Macy? Does he want her?_

"Please don't say it is Macy." I breathed; I don't think I would be able to cope if he was leaving me for her size zero arse.

"God, no. You, I always want you; stop tormenting yourself with thought about her." he said, he pulled me towards his chest so he could wrap his warm around me. Quickly, Embry took hold of my face, placing a kiss on each eye making me close them, and then he worked his way on either side of my cheeks before pushing his tongue between my parted lips. I met his tongue with my own, soft erotic licks.

Embry pulled back a little, his lips now barely brushing mine, "You're going to hate me for this, you have to know I didn't know back then."

"You're freaking me out a little."

He stepped back a little, so he could take hold of my hands once again. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Stop stalling and tell me." I demanded.

Embry took a deep breath and spoke, "I killed your father."

I just looked at him confused, until his words finally sunk in. My throat seemed to dry out and my limbs felt week, it felt as if someone had knocked the wind right out of me. For someone who didn't need to breathe as much as humans, it became awfully difficult.

"W-w-what?"

"I was on parole that night with Jared and he just kept bitching to me about how he couldn't spend the night with Kim, so I told him to go and that I could handle it if anything was to happen. It was relatively quiet night but then I could smell the scent of a vampire and I just launched myself after it.

I didn't think, I just ran, I didn't know at the time. I just kept running until I finally caught up to him, I didn't see his face until after I had killed him and It wasn't like I knew he was your father. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

My hands fell limply out of his as I crumbled against the boulder behind me, my chest was heaving and the tears where stinging in my eyes.

"He didn't drink from humans." I whispered pathetically.

"I know, beautiful." He gripped my hands, pulling me back up.

"No, you don't! His eyes were gold!" I screamed causing the birds to fly out of the tress nearby. "He was good, he didn't hurt anyone, and he drank from animals."

All of a sudden I couldn't bare his hands on me, I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me. In the end I was hitting his chest, trying to get him off of me but he just wouldn't give. "He wasn't a killer, if he was a killer then so am I. Are you going to kill me too?"

His hands stilled around me, the pain in his eyes couldn't be disguised. It made my heart ache to see him like that; it was a sharp pain penetrating through me.

"Fuck, no! I would never hurt you intentionally, look at me." Embry grabbed me face, not letting me look away. "I am in _love _with you, nothing will ever change that. I would rip out my heart and hand it over for you if that's what you want."

I tried to hold back the sob but it felt like a dam had burst within in me and tears started to stain my cheeks. "Why do you do this? Every time we make a step forward, we have to make two steps back. I put all my faith in you and you throw it back in my face."

"I'm so unbelievably sorry." He whispered, wiping the tears away with the pads of this thumb. My hands fisted in his shirt as he pulled me against his chest.

"You have no idea how sorry I am."

My heavy breathing slowly calmed down as my head rest on his chest, my body felt spent and my mind was reeling and exhausted at the same time.

"Did anyone else know?" I asked, weakly.

"The pack of course and Edward, he read my mind when I realised." He replied softly, running his fingers gently through my hair. "D'you want to postpone the wedding?"

"What makes you think we're still getting married?" I asked, feeling his hand still in my hair.

"Y-you don't want to?" his voice was pained.

I let out a long sigh, "Of course, I want to. I need you, I know I shouldn't but I do. When I left to go back to England, I was a shell of myself, nothing made me feel alive like you." God, I sounded pathetic.

"Thank god." Embry breathed, lifting my chin with his finger to sweep his lips against mine.

I know he killed my father but I loved him, he was all I had left and I needed him. He made me whole and kept me alive.

Embry was my future.

**I think that was okay. I don't think Sinder would be able to cope without Embry. It's more painful for her to be away from him than anything else. Also, I just wanted to let you know, this story will soon be coming to an end. Maybe one more chapter and an epilogue.**

**Please leave a review!**


	37. My day

**Thank you so much for the reviews as usual! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

36. My day

SindersPOV

I couldn't stay away from Embry, I thought about my father and how he would feel but he would want me happy, right? Well, Embry made me happy. I could lose Embry and spend my life miserable or just move on with him, he was good for me.

My day had arrived; I was standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom. My dress was a floor length pure white silk dress; it had a sweetheart neckline and the arms –which were full sleeve-, were made from the finest lace imported from Paris. The dress fell beautifully to the floor, it was simple and elegant and I thought it was absolutely perfect. There were no diamonds, no bows, no un-needed accessories, I wore white peep toe heels but you couldn't see them as my dress hit the floor perfectly. My hair was curled in soft tendrils and tied into a high bun; a few curls were let loose to frame my face.

"Wait, I have something for you." Rose said as stepped out of the room and was back in a flash. She held up a hair comb with blue rhinestones embedded into it. "Here, Emmett brought me this, it can be your something borrowed, blue and it's old because it is pretty old compared to humans." She smiled her breathtaking smile.

"Thank you." I looked at her through the mirror.

"It's okay."

"And we have your something new." Esme and Carlisle stood at the door, both smiling at me.

They walked in holding a little blue velvet box, "here," Esme passed me the box. I opened it and inside was a silver bracelet; the design was of a vines and it had diamonds for leaves. Esme helped clip it onto my wrist as it sit just under the lace from my sleeve.

I hugged them both, pulling them both into my chest. "Thank you guys so much, you really are wonderful." I said pulling back to look at them both, my eyes were starting to tear up.

"It's been an honour, we are lucky to have you in our lives." Carlisle said.

I bit my lip trying to stop the tears however I felt one slip down my cheek. "Right, you two are ruining my masterpiece, stop it." Alice chirped, shooing them both out of the way.

They both apologised and went to wait outside.

"Here," Alice pushed a tissue into my hand. I thanked her and took it from her to dab at my eyes, trying to not ruin my make up even though I didn't have a lot on.

"Oh and don't forget your garter!" she squealed, wiggling her eyebrows at me as she made me lift my leg to put it on.

I was so distracted I never even realised the door knocked until I heard Alice shout, "Go away, Embry, you can see her at the altar when it's time."

"I just want to speak to her," I heard his voice carry through the door.

"Embry, no y-"Alice started to speak but I cut her off.

"Alice, it's okay, he doesn't have to even see me, I can hear him fine." My actions contradicted my words as I walked over to the door and opened it a little. I just wanted to be that tiny bit closer to him. Knowing he couldn't see me, I placed my hand against the oak door.

"Sinder?" Embry spoke.

"Yes, I'm here." My voice sounded breathless.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. No cold feet?"

I smiled at his voice, "I'm okay but what about you?" I teased softly.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of the altar, I love you." Embry said seriously.

"I'll be the one in white," I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door, I looked up to see Alice fidgeting, "I have to finish getting dressed, love you." I heard his footsteps start to retreat.

"I got your veil!" Ness squealed as she walked into the bedroom with the thin material in her hands. She passed it to Rose who placed it on my bun and pulled the lace edged veil in front of my face which stopped above my breasts.

"You look so beautiful!" Rosalie smiled looking at me.

"You really do." Renesmee stepped back to look at me.

Alice stood in front of me smirking, "It's time." I looked down straightening out my dress and saw Carlisle at the door waiting for me. "We all know our marks, so you just be ready on yours, okay?" Alice asked.

Ness answered for me, "Yes, Aunt Alice, we know."

I took Carlisle's arm, as he walked me to Embry. We both agreed on having the wedding at the back of the Cullen residence; at first we thought to have it on La Push beach however it was difficult with the weather conditions. "You look beautiful." Carlisle said, as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

I smiled at him as we walked down the staircase and I heard Rosalie on the piano. I could feel my heart thudding against my chest wildly; to even out my heart rate I took deep breaths. Before walking into the garden, I took a moment to remember my mum and dad, where ever they are, I knew they were with me.

Gripping onto Carlisle's arm tightly, I looked up to see Embry standing there; he looked devilishly handsome as he smiled at me. I could only see him, everything around him was faded. Faintly, I could feel Carlisle's hold on me, but nothing mattered at that moment but getting to Embry.

_Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. _I kept repeating to myself.

Finally, I made my way over to him; he was stood in front of me. My hand fell into his, I felt my lips curving into a smile just looking at him, and he slowly lifted my veil before kissing me chastely. I felt his palm caress my cheek which sent pleasant shivers through my body.

"Wow, you look... Wow." He smiled and took both my hands in his. We both recited the traditional vow's, it was a small ceremony with only family and close friends.

~O~

The cake was 6 tiers high with Ivory frosting and red roses spiralled up. A 6 tier cake when half of our guest didn't even eat but the wolves would easily make up for it. Emmett thought it was funny if on top of the cake instead of a groom and bride if there was a wolf stood next to the a bride with lipstick smeared around her mouth like fake blood.

It made Embry burst out laughing, it was pretty funny.

Everyone was on the dance floor, some more enthusiastic then others. Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I sat next to him, "this is perfect nothing could be better than this moment."

He had his jacket off and I snuggled closer to him, "I know right, everyone looks so happy."

"I can't wait to whisk you away on our honeymoon so I can worship you and finally take that garter off." He whispered huskily into my ear, I blushed heavily. I really hoped no one heard that, but from the identical smirks I received from Collin and Brady, I knew they had.

"Every single inch of you." He leant down to kiss me; I felt his hand slowly lift up my dress under the table so he could play with my white frilly garter.

Playfully, I pushed him away, "Stop it, everyone can hear."

"So? You are my wife now, Mrs. Call." I liked the sound of that.

**Was that okay? I enjoyed writing it, I have never been to an English wedding so I am sorry if I missed something out. **

**Do you guys want a honeymoon chapter or an epilogue? It's up to you guys, leave me a review! :)**


	38. Perfect

**I got my A-Level results and I passed and I'm going to University! Thanks for waiting for this chapter and reviewing the last one. This chapter has a lemon (You have been warned!), it's my first time writing one, and so I am sorry if it's really bad but I tried.**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

37. Perfect

SindersPOV

I sat with Embry in the first class lounge at the Seattle airport waiting to board the plane, our luggage had already been boarded so we just had to wait. Embry lace his fingers through mine, we had no idea where we were going until we reached the airport, and once we had arrived we had found out that Alice had booked us to spend our honeymoon at the Maldives. At first I was a little apprehensive with the fact that it was constantly sunny there however Alice said that they owned a little part so that we were okay for coverage.

I wasn't sure what Alice had packed, I was really hoping it wasn't as inappropriate as what she sent me when I met Embry's mum. Thankfully, she had let me pick out what I would wear for our first night together.

"You okay, beautiful?" Embry asked me, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

I nodded at him unable to control the huge smile on my face, "I'm perfect."

We boarded the plane and sat on the overly large chairs which seemed to fit Embry's tall structure perfectly as if they chair was made for him. We both sat relaxed together throughout the whole flight and I had fallen asleep for most of it until Embry woke me up saying we were about to land.

I quickly leant over so my head was in between my knee's as my ears started to ache, even though I was half vampire my ears still popped on planes.

"You okay?" Embry asked, running a warm hand down my back; soothing me.

"Yep, it happens a lot to me whenever I fly. I'll be okay once we land," I tried to reassure him. Through the whole landing process he kept his hands on my back, softly rubbing.

~O~

We had to take about out to get to the Island, we hired a driver with the boat because it wasn't like Embry or I had any experience in driving a water vehicle. It was a quick journey, only took 8 minutes on the speed boat.

Luckily we got here in the night so we didn't have to worry about other humans, when we hit the sand we both jumped out with our suitcases and walked along the soft white sand which illuminated in the dark. My sandals sunk softly into the sand until we reached the door to our hut, which was definitely not the size of one, it was so much bigger.

"Wait." Embry called behind me, dropping the bags he held at his feet as he ran up to me.

I looked over at him, my brows furrowing, concerned, "What is it?" He pressed a kiss to my lips before I felt his hands sweep underneath my knees lifting me up.

"What are you doing?" I giggled against his lips.

"I am carrying you through the threshold, like normal people." He said opening the door to let us both in.

I rolled my eyes at him, "normal people."

Embry skipped all the rooms, looking straight for the bedroom, "do you not want to look at the rest of this place?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Nope." He said, determined to find the bedrooms.

We finally found a large bedroom, the bed and walls were decorated in different shades of cream, "This'll do." Embry said throwing me on the bed.

"So romantic." I deadpanned but couldn't keep the smile off my face when he crawled up on the bed, brushing his tongue against my lips waiting for me to open them. I happily obliged, meeting his tongue in soft erotic licks, Embry's fingers roamed over my dress clad body, his fingers moved over the side of it ready to unzip.

"Wait, I need freshen up." I told him quickly running into the ensuite toilet with my suitcase. When I was in the bathroom, I quickly looked through my belongings. My heart was beating faster than usual; it felt as if it would burst through my chest but in a good way.

_Lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

Lady antebellum brought me out of my thoughts; I looked through my bag to find my phone. I put this song as my ringtone after Embry and I had our first dance at Jacob and Renesmee's wedding rehearsals, I also asked Alice to play it for the first song we danced to as husband and wife. I found my phone and checked the text I got from Ness.

_Have fun tonight ;) -Ness_

I would have replied back to her but I was too eager to see Embry, so I quickly pulled out my negligee, and put it on; it was a white Basque with white beads embodied into the bust area. For bottoms, they were plain white silk knickers; I was too scared to go with the white lace, I was so glad that I had waxed so I didn't need to worry about shaving. I had kept on my white lace garter and put on a silk white robe which come up to my knees because I was too chicken to go out in my skimpy attire.

"Are you okay in there?" I heard a knock on the door, which nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Just give me a minute." I said, quickly zipping my suitcase back up.

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. Just go out. Okay, on the count of three; one, two, three._

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, because I was rushing I hadn't had time to check myself over and didn't realise my hair was still up in soft tendrils. I looked up to see Embry lying on the bed, clad in only his dark trousers.

Once he caught sight of me, he quickly sat up, his eyes widening comically. I could feel his eyes burning me as if they were his fingers tormenting my flushed skin.

"I-err- you. Fuck, you look so fucking sexy." He stuttered out.

"Really?" I asked him unsure, trying to cover myself with the robe.

"Yes, you're like a fantasy come true!" he said, standing up to pull me towards him and onto the bed. Embry lay me down beneath him as he kissed me.

God, he made me feel so beautiful!

He undid the robe as my hands roamed over his naked chest, down to his trousers unbuckling his belt. All the adrenaline was boosting my confidence as I pushed my hand past the waist band of his boxers to feel him. Embry moaned into my mouth, awaking my libido.

Slowly, he shimmied out of his trousers, leaving him in his shorts; he then made his way by unzipping the side of my Basque and pulling my knickers down slowly. "I want you to leave the garter on." he whispered softly against my ear, grazing his teeth over it.

"Are you sure you want this now?" he asked me, lifting himself a little off me to look into my eyes.

My voice came out husky, "yes."

His warm hands made their way down my body, memorising all the plains and dips, as they settled in the juncture between my legs. I moaned out loud when his fingers came into contact with my core, "you are so ready."

When he stopped with his ministrations, he brought his body up to cover mine. Embry took hold of my hands above my head, pining them down. I felt him at my core; he looked into my eyes, asking once again. I bit my lip and nodded, wanting him to carry on.

I felt him push into me, slowly, taking his time to savour the moment. My fingers laced through his, gripping them tightly; not wanting to let go of him. When he was met by barrier, he pushed past it causing me to hiss out in pain which he silenced with a passionate kiss.

His hands loosened around mine, giving me a chance to move mine and clutch onto his back. Once the uncomfortable pain had passed, Embry still hadn't moved, so I thrust upwards to meet his hips. He got the hint straight away and met me thrust for thrust; the pleasure was rocketing through me, all my insecurities had vanished by Embry and the sweet words he would whisper to me.

I could feel tight coiling feeling in my stomach, I was reaching my peak and I knew Embry picked up on it as his thrusts got faster. My legs wrapped around his back, my hands tightly holding onto his toned back as I felt myself lose control around him; moaning incoherently. Just as I had come, Embry followed, growling in the sexiest of ways.

"God, that was amazing." Embry said pressing a kiss to my temple.

We both lay together, all sweaty as tears clung to my eyes, "are you okay, beautiful?" he asked noticing the tears.

He didn't realise that they were tears of happiness, "I'm perfect." I said, running my fingers through his damp hair.

**I enjoyed it, I hope you did? Also, I will be doing a honeymoon AND epilogue chapter, YAY!**

**Leave me a review and please check out my newest story; 'Need you to need me' it would mean a lot to me :D **


	39. Epilgue  10 years later

**Enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes, I was too eager to get this out to you guys; I'll fix it later...**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

38. Epilogue – 10 years later

SindersPOV

_Once we got back to Forks, it was awkward to say in the least. I took my first step into my former house to hear Emmett's laughter, "she smells like wolf." _

_That made me blush like crazy, Embry wrapped his arm around me; pulling me closer into him, "It's okay, it's not that obvious." _

"_It so it, you smell so much like him it's confusing me, what did you do with her?" he asked Embry.  
_

_I playfully shoved him away, "Oh god, stop it!"_

"Mom, we're back." I was pulled from my thoughts, quickly lifting the tray of juice and snacks. I walked into the living room, where I saw my husband stood my eldest child, Elijah.

Elijah had turned into a wolf just over a year ago, his fur was just like Embry's which hadn't surprised me, he was an image of his father the only difference was that he had my eyes. He has imprinted on one the girls in the small community colleges in La Push, who he wanted us to meet; she was an English girl who had come here on some project. After I had found out I was pregnant, Embry and I along with the Cullen's moved to Alaska, the children spent most of their time growing up there, however Embry and I both agreed on bringing them back to La push so they could spend time with their grandma who doted on them.

Stood next to him was a beautiful chestnut haired girl, she was a petite little thing; she was sporting a bob reminding me of someone from the past. "Mom, this is Mia. Mia this is my mom."

She quickly shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Call."

I gestured for her to sit down, "Please just call me Sinder and it's nice to finally meet you. Elijah won't stop talking about you. It's always Mia does this or she does that, isn't that right?" I asked looking over at Embry whose eyes had that amusing glint in them. I looked over at Elijah to see him frowning at me, "What?"

"Nothing, just now she thinks I'm obsessed." He said, his lips turning into a little bow.

"She doesn't!" I said looking over at Mia who was slowly taking sips from her juice, "there's nothing wrong with that is it? He likes talking about you, but who can blame him, you really are beautiful."

Her pale cheeks turned a bright pink as she spoke, "Thank you, it's nice to know he talks about me." She said looking up at Elijah who threw her a wink, trying to be discreet but I caught them.

Embry cleared his throat, "So Mia, tell us about your parents, they are still in the UK?"

Mia turned to look at us both, "Yes, my mum is originally from here, and then she met my dad and got pregnant so she moved to England. They wanted me to go and study so I come here and that's when I met Elijah." She said smiling softly at me.

That's when the thought occurred to me, "Wait, are you Millie's daughter?"

"Yes, h-how do you know my mum?"

"I met her ages ago, she was pregnant with you and I was sitting with her on the plane." I was about to carry on however Evelyn walked in, she was a calendar year younger than Elijah, she now looked 16/17 where as Elijah looked 19. There growth rate was slower than mine but still a little faster than a humans, only recently they're growth had slowed down enough for them to attend public schools.

Evelyn was very shy, she reminded me too much of the Cullen's; she was still wary of humans in her school. Instead of going out like other teens she prefers to curl up at home with a good book (usually one sent to her by her Uncle Edward in Alaska). She had the dark hair, my cheekbones, her skin was darker than mine but much lighter than her brothers giving her skin a light tanned look, and she had her dads' dark eyes. Unlike her brother she didn't like the attention they received, particularly the fact that one human boy named Leo had taken a shine to her. I overheard her speaking to Esme telling her that the boy had tried asking her out however she flat out refused him even though she though he was pretty cute.

"Mom, Grandma's on the phone," she said passing it over the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"How is she?" Embrys' mum's voice rang through the phone.

"You had to call now?"

"What this is my grandson we are talking about!"

"She is nice, I will talk to you later Lilly." I said quickly hanging up the phone. I passed the phone back to Evey, "Have you met Mia, sweetheart?"

Evelyn gave a small smile, before rushing over to sit next to her father; she was such a daddy's girl. Mia chose then to speak up, "I've spoken to Evey in the halls when we're passing sometimes."

I was about to speak when the phone started ringing again, Evelyn answered it.

"If that's our family from Alaska please tell them to ring back later." I sighed.

Embry leaned over to give my hand a squeeze, "Sorry about that Mia, we have very nosey relatives, you'll get used to it."

"Hello, oh hey Aunt Nessie," Renesmee had gotten pregnant after me; she had two twin boys, Jacob junior and Anthony who often came to visit. "I'm good, tell the boys I said 'hi and I miss them' ... err mom said she'll ring you back later. Okay, bye." Evey finally put the phone down, looking at all of us sheepishly.

"So where were we?" Embry asked.

"Actually dad, I've got to take Mia back, she can't stay out too late." Elijah said, standing up and helping Mia off the sofa.

We saw Mia off telling her to visit any time she wanted to, our door was always open; Elijah just rolled his eyes at our cheesiness I on the other hand found it bloody brilliant.

"Dad, is it okay if I got to the library?" Evelyn asked looking up at her father. Even though she didn't want to admit it, I had a sneaking suspicion that she was going because a certain Leo was going to be there tonight studying.

"Sure sweetie, but don't stay out too late." He said placing a kiss to her for head before she left. "So we have a few hours to kill, what do you want to do?" Embry asked, cocking his eyebrow at me as he pulled me closer to him and rested his hands firmly on my butt.

"Hmm, well I do have this really nice red little lacy piece I wanted to wear for you and the children are not in so ...?" I trailed off, snaking my tongue out to trace his lush lips.

He moaned against my lips, before throwing me over his shoulders as I let out a loud screech. Embry took the stairs two at a time.

My life was a lot of things but to me it was perfect and it was all because of Embry, who had melted my icy exterior and loved me for me.

**The End.**

**I can't believe it is finally finished, I have been writing this story since December 2010 and I cannot believe that people have stuck with me. This is my first ever fan fiction and to see it end is actually making me emotional :,) **

**THANK YOU so much for taking this journey with me, also when I first started this story some people wondered where I got the name Sinder from and for whoever else was wondering, it's my mum's name, I couldn't think of anything when I first wrote it LOL.**

**I know this isn't the best thing to read out there but I really want to thank every single person who has given this story and me as a writer on here a chance and read it; it really means a lot to me. Please check out my other stories.**

**Is it bad that I really want to write Evelyn and Leo's story? Ahaha.**

**I'm actually in tears now, this story means so much to me!**


	40. AN

**Just wanted to let you know I have posted  
(due to demand from reviews) an Evelyn and Leo one-shot on my profile page,  
so it would mean a lot of me if you guys checked it out.**

**Thank you and good night!**

**~Momo16  
**


End file.
